Winter Stars
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Dégel es un hada mitad cálida y mitad de invierno que ha vivido toda su vida en el lado cálido y con muchas dudas durante los años. ¿Pero qué cosas cambiarán al cruzar al bosque del invierno?
1. Prólogo

**Título:**_ Winter Stars._

**Pairings:**_ Milarion y Spégel*OC/OC._

**Genre:**_ Family /Hurt/Confort/Humor/Drama._

**Rated:**_ K+ y a veces T._

**Summary:**_ Dégel es un hada mitad cálida y mitad de invierno que ha vivido toda su vida en el lado cálido y con muchas dudas durante los años. ¿Pero qué cosas cambiarán al cruzar al bosque del invierno?_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_ Esta historia se me ocurrió de repente hace como tres meses XD, la he estado escribiendo en mi teléfono y hasta ahora tengo los cinco primeros capítulos XD._

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

-Se ve… –

La fría corriente de aire del escenario de en frente causaba que su cabello se alborotara, las hebras platinadas flotando a un ritmo acompasado causándole una gran tranquilidad. Una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro a la vez que estiraba sus manos hacia la textura blanca, era diferente, fría, le causaba cierta curiosidad. Sonrió ampliamente sonrojándose un poco, sus ojos viendo hacia el cielo, el color de ambos siendo el mismo – a excepción de que los de ella eran oscuros, como el mar profundo –.

-… Hermoso –

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al sentir un collar colgando de su cuello, el dije era una gema verde que tenía la forma de un aro y también tenía una cinta blanca que comenzaba por la parte superior del aro, pasaba alrededor de su cuello hasta terminar en el mismo punto donde iniciaba, esta hacía que se sujetara de su cuello. _Era de tu padre_, le dijo una vez su madre, _Te lo dejó_. Al pensar en ello, una pequeña lágrima rojiza resbalaba por su mejilla hasta caer para luego morir en la suave textura blanca, tiñendo una pequeña parte de ella en carmesí. Estiró la mano hacia el frente y sintió la textura fría cayendo sobre su palma, en ella un pequeño copo de nieve descansaba tranquilamente. La retiró hacia ella, hacia la calidez, y el copo se derritió instantáneamente.

-Todo en este mundo no es más que igual a un simple sueño, es efímero…-Una mirada compasiva y en cierto modo triste y sombría se apareció en sus ojos, una persona tras ella se acercaba tranquilamente a paso elegante-… Nada dura para siempre, pero eso solo lo hace más hermoso, más importante en el mundo. No somos más que un simple punto en el mundo, en las estrellas, en la galaxia… En el universo… Pero aún somos importantes a pesar de ser tan pequeños, todo es importante, porque formamos parte de un todo: Uno es todo y todo es uno…-Recordó inmediatamente esa frase típica de sus lecciones, se detuvo un minuto-… Todo está relacionado. No puedo decir que somos tan importantes que algo en el mundo se alterará si algo nos pasa…-Le miró por sobre su hombro sonriendo-¿No lo crees, mamá…? –

La reina de las hadas sonrió tomando a su hija por los hombros-Sabias palabras cariño, ¿Pero de dónde salieron? ¿Un libro? –

-Hm mh…-Negó con la cabeza-De dos formas, una por mis lecciones con mi maestro, la otra también por mí misma al ver los copos de nieve cayendo uno por uno, siempre en este lugar y que, a pesar de su tamaño, forman algo extenso… Como los montículos de nieve… –

Clarion sonrió tristemente besando a su hija en la parte superior de la cabeza-Vamos a casa, nena –

La más pequeña miró a su madre haciendo un pequeño puchero-Pero mamá… –

-Ni una palabra-Colocó una mano sobre las manos de su hija-No quiero que te acerques al bosque del invierno, jamás… –

-Pero mamá…-Susurró alejando la mano de su madre.

-Ni una palabra más, Dégel –

Dégel bajó la mirada-Sí mamá…-Volvió a susurrar entre lágrimas.

Ambas se marcharon de allí volando tranquilamente, la más pequeña entrelazó su mano con la de su madre y miró por última vez al bosque del invierno… _Juro que vendré algún día…_ La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios _… Y nadie me detendrá, porque siento que algo más está allí… Esperando…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Si la lluvia nos compadece como lágrimas, ¿Qué hace la nieve?**_

– _**D.W**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

_1) ¿Cómo nació? Es una respuesta corta y sencilla que se verá más adelante._

_2) No, no es princesa… Oh bueno sí, o quizá no… Es complicado… XD_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hasta acá el prólogo, y antes de seguir: perdonen si no actualizo rápido, es por el colegio. Intentaré actualizar mañana, sino este viernes o, si no lo hago, será el viernes de la semana que viene… Es que estoy en mis últimas semanas de clases (Acabo la semana que viene XD)_

_Como sea… Dejen comentarios/reviews please… ^^_

* * *

**PD: **_Este será crossover con otra-cierta serie que amo (Ahhhh…*Suspiro*), pero no va en la sección de crossover por una sencilla razón: no es TAN crossover en sí, sino que solo es crossover en unas partes._


	2. De Peleas y Decisiones

**Disclaimer:**_ Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_ SORRY por no actualizar las dos primeras fechas previstas T-T, estuve estudiando… Pero al menos pude actualizar el viernes como dije, ¿No? X'D_

**Dato: FB** = es Flashback.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**De Peleas y Decisiones**

* * *

_Dos años después…_

Suspiró tranquilamente. Con una mano pasó tras sus hombros los cabellos que le cubrían los ojos, sonrió calmadamente al ver los mechones que volvían a caer frente a su rostro empeñados en no acomodarse y en ocultar sus ojos azulados. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se empeñaba tanto en que esos mechones quedaran alejados de su rostro, a ella no le molestaba, a quien sí no le gustaba era a su madre. Suspiró nuevamente bajando la mirada.

Lo había soñado de nuevo, una vez más mientras se encontraba dormida ese recuerdo-premonición o lo que fuese le asaltó en medio de la noche sin dejarle tranquila aún dormida. Una vez más había ocurrido ese sueño. Cruzaba al bosque del invierno, una persona se le acercaba, corría una vez más hacia el lado cálido y…

-¿Estás despierta Dégel? –

Dio un leve respingo abriendo los ojos de la impresión, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su madre la estaba llamando, miró hacia la puerta y sonrió-Buenos días –

Clarion frunció el ceño al ver los mechones de cabello de su hija sobre su rostro, algunos ocultando su ojo derecho, y se acercó a ella-Dégel-Dijo simplemente como reprimenda.

-¿Sabes mamá? Normalmente se responde con un 'Buenos días', y a veces con un 'Hola' –

La reina de las hadas puso un gesto algo triste en el rostro lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Dégel quien solo ignoró eso-_"Se parece a él… Cada vez se parece más a ti, amor…"_-Clarion suspiró y volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro y negando con la cabeza-Siempre igual, hija-Ambas le sonrieron a la otra y se vieron reflejadas en el espejo de la más pequeña.

Una nueva mirada cargada de tristeza en los ojos de Clarion hizo que Dégel se preocupara-Mamá, ¿Estás bien? –

-¿E-eh…? Sí-Le sonrió a su hija tomando el peine que esta tenía entre las manos-Si quieres te ayudo –

-No gracias-Negó con la cabeza y con ambas manos sonriendo-Así está bien –

Clarion volvió a fruncir el ceño-Cariño, esto no es nada práctico y lo sabes –

Dégel suspiró recargando su cabeza por su mejilla sobre su mano derecha ahora cerrada en un puño, su muñeca siendo adornada por un brazalete hecho de hermosas flores celestes y rosas-Lo sé, lo sé mamá. Pero…-Miró a su madre-Es que así me gusta y… Sin embargo…-Tomó uno de los mechones azabaches de su cabello acercándose a la ventana de su habitación, dándole la espalda a su madre y dejando ver un par de hermosas alas plateadas y normales – a diferencia de las de su madre – en su espalda-Sigue molestando… –

-Deggie por favor-Susurró Clarion abrazándole tiernamente, Dégel le miró y la vio sonriéndole-No dejes que esos comentarios te molesten… –

-¡Pero…! –

**(FB)**

_-¡Oh pero miren quién es, la señorita glaciar! –_

_-¿Dónde está tu padre Dégel? ¡No me digas que no lo sabes! –_

_-¡Es cierto, no tienes padre JAJAJAJA! –_

_Dégel bajaba la mirada, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que se acercaban a donde se encontraban las hadas de vuelo veloz. Ella nunca había tenido un padre, había crecido sin uno durante toda su vida, y ni siquiera era que necesitara o quisiera uno. Bajó la mirada suspirando y se marchó caminando._

_-¿A dónde vas Dégel? –_

_-¡Sí, ¿No quieres escuchar que te pareces a tu padre?! –_

_Una lágrima rojiza no se hizo esperar del rostro de la más pequeña, más sin embargo, dos voces llamaron la atención de los cuatro-¡Basta! –_

_**(N/A: Si quieren escuchen a partir de aquí este OST en youtube: watch?v=pZV_MvR9OrY)**_

_En ese momento, una enorme ventisca arrastrando arena hizo callar a las tres hadas que molestaban a la pequeña Dégel, la más joven miró a las dos hadas que le ayudaban y sonrió ampliamente: una de ellas era Vidia, la otra era Fawn. Dégel se llevaba muy bien con ambas – sobre todo con la última con quien se divertía mucho –._

_Las tres hadas que molestaban a la pequeña se marcharon volando rápidamente de allí-No debería seguir aguantándoles, señorita Dégel-Fawn le tomó de ambas manos sonriéndole ampliamente a la más pequeña._

_-Lo sé, pero…-Bajó la mirada con unas lagrimitas resbalando de sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-Yo… –_

_-¡Hey!-Vidia se llevó una mano a la cintura e, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, posó su otra mano sobre la cabeza de Dégel haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de la impresión-¡No llores por favor, mocosa, no siempre estaremos aquí para ti, empieza a aprender a cuidarte sola niña! –_

_Dégel solo rió mirando fijamente a Vidia y luego a Fawn-¿Me prometes que me llevarás a ver a los conejos cuando cruzan la frontera? –_

_Fawn llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Dégel y le alborotó el cabello con dulzura-Te lo juro nena –_

_Vidia rodaba los ojos suspirando con los brazos cruzados, Dégel y Fawn solo rieron nerviosamente y escucharon a Vidia decirles:-¡Allá ustedes, no cambian! –_

_-Jamás-Dijeron riendo y se fueron volando hacia la frontera donde tres conejos cruzaban con su pelaje cambiando a color blanco._

_Dégel solo sonreía escuchando a Fawn decirle:-No puedes seguir soportándoles sus bromas e insultos, Deggie –_

_Ella solo suspiró-Lo sé…-Porque sabía que Fawn tenía mucha razón en ello-Pero será después, por ahora, quiero ver los conejos "Y no pensar en el asunto de mi padre…" –_

**(N/A: Hasta acá si la escucharon)**

**(Fin de FB)**

-Odio sus miradas… ¡Sus acusaciones, todo… 'Te pareces a tu padre', 'no eres normal'!-Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza bajando la mirada, de sus pálidas mejillas bajaban lágrimas rojizas; Clarion sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón de tristeza al ver a su hija, su pequeña niña, llorando tan triste, ella nunca estaba así. Pero fue entonces cuando Clarion lo notó: su hija, su pequeña quien siempre decía que estaba bien y que nada malo pasaba, estaba dolida y resentida por no tener a esa persona que tanto le faltaba, pero nunca lo admitiría, de eso estaba segura. Dégel alzó la vista viendo a su madre, sus brillantes ojos azules brillando con desesperación-¿… Qué no lo vez? ¡Esto no hace más que fastidiarme la vida, mamá! –

-Dégel… –

-No mamá…-Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-Si no puedes hacer algo o detenerlo todo, entonces déjalo así-Salió volando rápidamente de su habitación siendo seguida por su madre, Clarion le llamaba por su nombre para intentar detenerla, pero no lo lograba.

-¡Dégel espera! –

Pero ella no le escuchaba, no le hacía caso, solo siguió con su camino topándose con Viola en el camino-¿Eh? Buenos días señorita Dégel –

-Con permiso Viola-Dijo fríamente y pasó a su lado con rapidez sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Viola miró a la reina Clarion siguiendo a su hija, pero se detuvo inmediatamente a su lado-¿Ocurre algo malo reina Clarion? –

-Ah…-Suspiró-¡Esa chica… Es cada vez más terca, testaruda, fría y… Y…! –

-Y se parece a su padre… ¿No es así…? –

En el rostro de Clarion se formó una gran tristeza, sus ojos azules denotando su clara melancolía. Suspiró y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Sin que lo supieran, tras una de las paredes se encontraba Dégel, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par con cierta tristeza marcada en ellos, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y temblaban al escuchar lo que dijo Viola-Ya no sé qué voy a hacer con ella-Escuchó que decía su madre.

Dége bajó la mirada frunciendo levemente el seño y salió de allí corriendo, triste y enojado sin poder volar por ello, solamente podía correr-_"¿Por qué…?"_-Apretó los labios cerrando los ojos con fuerza en lo que dejaba de fruncir el seño-_"¿… Por qué… Por qué… Por qué será que lo menciona ahora… Por qué…?"_-Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas: de su ojo derecho salía rojiza, del izquierdo eran transparentes, cristalinas… Puras…

Al no ver por dónde iba en el Valle de la Primavera, chocó contra un joven sparrowman. Cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir el impacto del suelo, pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada púrpura viéndole con atención, unas manos aferrándose a su cintura-¿Te encuentras bien, señorita Dégel? –

-E-eh… S-sí, gra-cias… Spear…-Le sonrió levemente con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus alas – antes caídas por estar triste – nuevamente agitándose y soltando polvillo por el movimiento-… P-pero, _mon amie_, p-podrías… Sol-tarme… ¿Verdad…? –

-E-eh…-Las mejillas del chico también se tiñeron de carmesí al verse tomando la cintura de su amiga un año más joven que él-… Cl-claro… –

Spear le soltó con delicadeza, Dégel pudo ver a su mejor amigo intentando ocultar su mirada tras los mechones de su cabello castaño que caían sobre su ojo derecho, le sonrió levemente soltando una risita-Gracias Spear… –

-No es nada-Le sonrió Spear-Pero dime, ¿Por qué corrías? –

Las alas de la más joven volvieron a caer con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada, la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se encogió tornándose triste-Y-yo… Pues… Este… –

El castaño le miró con tristeza tapándole la boca con la mano-Ya, no digas nada, Dégel…-Depositó un beso sobre la frente de la niña-No te preocupes –

-P-pero…-Dégel frunció el ceño levemente y mró a todas direcciones, tomó a Spear de la mano y ambos se encaminaron a lo que definían como su lugar secreto, un claro en la Selva del Otoño escondido tras varios árboles y arbustos cuya digna agua se mantenía tan fría que al ojimalva le calaba hasta los huesos, pero que a su amiga le daba igual. Al llegar se sentaron a la orilla del claro, Dégel miró a su mejor amigo y exclamó:-¡Mi mamá es muy injusta, nunca me escucha, y a veces siento como si…! Como si… ¡Como si me escondiera algo…! –

-Dégel…-Spear colocó una mano en la mejilla de su amiga, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un largo rato, azul contra púrpura, una guerra visual con gran intensidad; Spear siempre encantado por la mirada azulada y pura de la pelinegra puesto que brillaban con mucha fuerza, como si las mismas estrellas se encontraran en ellos; mientras que Dégel siempre se perdía en ese mar violáceo que eran los ojos de su mejor amigo por lo oscuros que eran, porque parecían más profundos de lo que eran en realidad-… Tu madre es una de las mujeres más buenas que conozco, y tú… Para mí eres…-El rostro de Spear se acercó al de Dégel lentamente, con cautela.

-… Soy…-El rostro de Dégel imitó al de su amigo y se fue acercando a él.

-… Para mí… –

Ambos se acercaron cada vez más y más, sus labios separados a duras penas por unos muy pocos centímetros, cerraron los ojos al estar cada vez más cerca preparándose para ese contacto hasta que…

-¡Dégel, Spear! –

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh…!-Ambos gritaron separándose de golpe con las mejillas sonrojadas al escuchar que les llamaban.

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacían?-A ambos se acercó un hada del jardín de cabello negro ondulado hasta la media espalda y brillantes ojos verdes, aparentaba ser más joven que ambos.

Dégel y Spear se miraron el uno al otro sumamente sonrojados para luego separar sus miradas de golpe y decir al unísono:-¡Nada! –

La más pequeña les miró desconcertada por lo rojo de las mejillas de ambos-Si están aquí, y juntos, claro…-Señaló primero a uno y luego al otro-… Significa que algo malo ha pasado… –

-¡Te dijimos que nada pasó, Alessia!-Gritaron con el rostro rojo a más no poder.

Los tres rieron, más sin embargo: Dégel dirigió su mirada azulada hacia el bosque del invierno, suspiró, y miró a sus amigos a quienes les sonrió con alegría, pero de una manera leve. Sabía muy bien que si hacía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento se arrepentiría más tarde, su madre no solo se enojaría sino que la castigaría, estaría muerta… ¡Pero vamos! Ella era Dégel, y si se le caracterizaba por algo – como le dijo su madre a Viola – era por ser terca y testaruda, pero no imprudente, eso nunca. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Suspiró nuevamente y dijo:-Oigan chicos, ¿Les parece ir al bosque del invierno? –

Spear y Alessia se miraron para luego ver a Dégel y asentir sonriéndole a su amiga-¡Ya era hora de que te decidieras! –

_**Más tarde…**_

Los tres amigos se encontraban en la frontera, donde el invierno toca a la primavera. Alessia se colocaba por último una bufando sobre los hombros, Spear se ajustaba un abrigo celeste – digno de él como hada del jardín, igual que Alessia –, y Dégel se colocaba por último una máscara blanca – con detalles morados rodeándole los ojos – que le ocultaba el rostro completo-¿Listos? –

-Sí-Dijeron ambos sonriendo.

Spear miró la máscara de su amiga y se puso serio-_"Es obvio que si alguien ve el rostro de Dégel, se lo dirán a la reina Clarion, y eso no sería nada bueno. Dégel…"_-Le tomó de la mano, la ojiazul le miró-… Estoy aquí contigo… Esto no importa…-Dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello negro.

-Sí-Asintió sonrojándose levemente bajo su máscara-Vamos-Dégel conocía a su amigo a la perfección, lo conoció desde que fueron niños pequeños, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba, y sabiendo cómo era Spear, Dégel decía que era todo lo contrario a quien – según todos – era su padre: el ministro de la primavera. Spear era calmado, su padre era lo que llamaba-_"Señor-mr.-preocupación…"_-Sonrió tras su máscara sujetando con fuerza la mano de Spear.

Los tres amigos – posterior a que sus alas fueran escarchadas –, pero lo que Dégel no sabía – ni nunca se imaginó – era que su vida cambiaría al cruzar, todo solo por la mirada de una lechuza de ojos dorados…

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Caja sorpresa, qué guardas adentro, ¿Acaso será un misterio?**_

– _**D.W**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

_1) En el prólogo: Dégel tiene seis años y aparenta esa edad._

_2) En este capítulo (Y quizá el resto de la historia): Dégel aparenta la edad que tiene en la actualidad (Los dos años después -.-)_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hasta acá el primer capítulo 8D, espero que les haya gustado n.n_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… n.n_

_Dejen comentarios please… n.n_


	3. Pequeños Encuentros, Energía Misteriosa

**Disclaimer:**_ Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

-¡Waaaah…! –

Suspiró encantada viendo el cielo fijamente, las millones de estrellas formando las diferentes constelaciones, indicando los cientos, quizá miles o millones de universos más allá de lo que era el pequeño Pixie Hollow. Las estrellas brillantes de manera intensa dispersas en el fondo azul oscuro y negro que era el cielo se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos azules causando que se emocionara insaciablemente.

-¡Es tan hermoso! –

Era perfecto, un paisaje sumamente bello para sus ojos, la cautivaban increíblemente, como si nunca hubiese visto las estrellas-Y brillantes… Brillan mucho…-Sonrió ampliamente-Pero aún así, no puedo evitar sentir lo mismo… Como si… Un universo existiera en mi interior, y algunas veces, es como si se incrementara y luego estallara… Tan fuerte que me emocionas, pero siempre es lo mismo…-Se llevó una mano al pecho-Nunca estalla por completo… –

Clarion le sonrió a su hija-¿Es como si el cosmos habitara en tu interior? –

Una Dégel de cinco años sonrió-Sí-Asintió.

Clarion acarició con dulzura el cabello de su hija recostándola en su regazo-Algún día estallará, te lo prometo… –

-Eso espero, porque me siento… Vacía si no lo hace… –

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Pequeño Encuentro,**

**Energía Misteriosa.**

* * *

-¡Sé más rápida! –

-¡Aaaahhhh! –

-¡No es suficiente! –

-¡Basta maestro! –

Dégel intentaba esquivar los golpes que le lanzaban, puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, patada, el mismo ciclo, la misma secuencia; saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizando de cuclillas frente a un gran muro de rocas. Un nuevo puñetazo le hizo moverse hacia un lado, el golpe impactó contra el muro de rocas causando que este se despedazara, para horror de la más joven quien había caído sentada de bruces en el suelo tragando en seco.

Dégel suspiró levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro-Vaya maestro, enserio que exageras-Empezó a sacudirse el polvo de su camisa de hojas color blancas, su pantalón terminaba rasgado otra vez, para su molestia, en su pierna derecha-¡Ay no, mamá se va a molestar de nuevo! –

-No te preocupes por ello, se lo explicaré-La mano del mayor le dio un toquecito en la frente con el dedo índice, alborotándole los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro-Pero…-Dégel sintió una extraña energía, una pequeña chispa de corriente para luego sentir cómo su cuerpo era mandado hacia atrás contra los escombros del muro de rocas.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh! –

-¡… No te confíes, debes ser más rápida la próxima vez!-La más pequeña sonrió riendo nerviosamente entre dientes, más al ver la siempre expresión seria de su maestro algo más intensa, se preocupó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Micenas? –

-Estás distraída-Dégel dio un respingo sonrojándose levemente mientras la sonrisa en sus labios se redujo, más no desapareció-¿Es por lo que pasó en el bosque del invierno? ¿O es por lo que te contaron ambos al regresar? –

Dégel, ahora sin poder evitarlo, quitó la sonrisa de su rostro bajando la mirada, porque simple y sencillamente no quería admitirle a su maestro, que tenía razón en ello. No solo era por lo que ocurrió en el bosque del invierno, sino también por lo que le contaron ambos al regresar, cuando despertó…

… Y aún no lo podía olvidar…

**/./././**

**Hace dos días…**

**/./././**

Al cruzar al bosque del invierno, algo extrañó ocurrió con ella, sintió algo extraño corriendo a través de su cuerpo, como si la llamara. Desvió la mirada y vio hacia sus alas, estas se mantenían extrañamente hacia abajo, como si siguiera triste, pero no era así, y brillaban de un fuerte color esmeralda con rosa y algo púrpura. Jadeó de la sorpresa al ver un par de copos de nieve en la punta de sus alas, era extraño, lo sabía, pero pensó que no podía causar nada malo…

¿… No es así…?

¿… Verdad…?

¡¿… Cierto…?!

Suspiró intentando calmarse y miró a su mejor amigo quien simplemente alzó los hombros negando con la cabeza, una sonrisa adornando su siempre tranquilo rostro. Claro, todo el mundo sabía que sus alas, a diferencia de las de su madre, eran normales, más sin embargo, nunca habían hecho algo así… Y se imaginaba que no era normal, pero tampoco extraño. Le era difícil de explicar, pero qué más daba. Suspiró nuevamente restándole importancia y continuó volando con sus amigos, aunque por dentro seguía algo nerviosa.

Un silencio se formó de inmediato entre los tres amigos, el corazón de Dégel se aceleraba cada vez más mientras sus ojos – ocultos aún junto con el resto de su rostro, tras la máscara – empezaron a mostrar cierto nerviosismo y hasta un poco de miedo. Más Spear no tardó en tomarle de la mano con fuerza intentando calmarla, Dégel notó que, de un momento a otro, las alas de su amigo también brillaban, solo que – a diferencia de las de ella – ocurría de un extraño color púrpura claro.

El castaño le sonrió y dijo:-No tengas miedo, no pasa nada malo, calma-Luego la besó en la frente.

Dégel también sonrió aferrándose a su mejor amigo-No me sueltes nunca –

-Nunca lo haré-Spear escondió el rostro entre los cabellos negros de la ojiazul y aspiró el aroma a flor de hielo que emanaba de ella, dulce; y su textura fría y suave a la vez no hacía más que querer sujetarle más, intentando brindarle calor aunque sabía que no iba a ser capaz de ocurrir, porque él sabía que Dégel era así.

-Ejem… Perdonen por interrumpir el momento meloso pero…-Ambos se separaron de golpe con el rostro rojo a más no poder, Alessia sonreía maliciosamente-… Vinimos un rato, y si querían actuar de cariñitos, nos hubiésemos quedado en el lado cálido –

Dégel y Spear se miraron para luego reír con Alessia al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

_**Mientras…**_

-¡Guardalibros…!-Llamó-¡… Guardalibros…! –

-¡No hay nadie en casa, vuelve más tarde! –

Frunció el seño cruzándose de brazos, Dewey solo decía eso cuando se había metido en algo donde no debería. Más sin embargo no parecía, puesto que se encontraba – para variar, nótese el sarcasmo – entre varios libros-¿Es enserio…?-Enarcó una ceja acercándose-Eso fue un comentario erróneo, guardalibros –

-Uy…-Dewey bajó la mirada dejando de escribir por un momento-Lo lamento lord Milori, estaba algo ocupado, ¿Qué ocurre? –

Milori se mantuvo serio cruzado de brazos-Estuve… Hablando con el ministro del otoño para que fuera a ver a las hadas vigilantes, a los contadores de estrellas de hecho, y estuve en lo correcto al sospechar algo… Y ese **algo** es malo…-La expresión seria desapareció de su rostro para dejar paso a la preocupación-Faltan tres años para que se cumpla el plazo de doscientos cincuenta años, faltan aún tres años para que **Él** vuelva… Y sin embargo…-Dewey lo vio bajando la mirada con el seño fruncido-… **Ella** aún no ha vuelto, y siéndote sincero, estoy dudando de que vuelva… –

-¿Aún posees una de las veinticuatro clothstones de plata? –

Milori le miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza-No… Se la dejé a Clarion antes de… Antes de aquello… Yo me encargo de cuidar una de las doce de oro hasta que Mihawk vuelva –

Dewey suspiró preocupado-Uh oh… Esto es malo, esto es muy malo…-Ambos se cruzaron de brazos en un incómodo silencio quedando pensativos al no saber qué hacer-Y hay otra cosa…-Le susurró Dewey preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa? –

Dewey aguantó la respiración un rato antes de soltar un suspiro-¡Yo también fui a ver a las hadas vigilantes, y los contadores de estrellas dijeron que otro tipo de enemigos iban a volver dentro de dos años! –

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó apretando ambas manos en puños-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! Eso… ¡Eso quizá pudo cambiarlo todo! –

-¿Cambiar qué? –

-Cambiar el hecho de que… Tsk…-Desvió la mirada-… Cambiar el hecho… De que **Ella**…-Empezó a alejarse caminando-Olvídalo… Te avisaré si descubro algo más, y te pido que hagas lo mismo… –

-Sí…-Respondió Dewey bajando la mirada-Lo haré… –

Milori salió de allí llamando a su lechuza, más esta no se apareció hasta pasado un largo rato, para molestia de su dueño-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Le preguntó frunciendo el seño cuando ambos se marcharon.

_*-Nada importante-*_

-_"No me digas __**nada importante**__ porque sé que estás mintiendo"_ –

_*-Estás molesto, ¿Qué ocurre?-*_

El señor del invierno sonrió a modo de burla-Nada importante-Dijo con sorna.

La lechuza frunció el seño en señal de molestia _*-Te voy a dejar caer-*_

-_"No te atreverías"_ –

_*-Provócame…-*_ Milori rió regresando la vista al frente _*-Ya enserio, ¿Qué ocurre?-*_

Suspiró para luego contarle lo que había hablado con el guardalibros-Lo peor del caso… Es que no la tengo en este momento –

_*-Pudieras buscarla al lado cálido-*_

-¡La necesito para cruzar al lado cálido, y eso está justamente en el lado cálido, ¿Cómo esperas que cruce, genio?! –

_*-¡Ya, no lo pensé, perdóname la vida!-*_ La lechuza, se excusó riendo.

-Tsk… Como sea… Ahora enserio, dime tú, ¿En dónde estabas, Arkhimed? –

Arkhimed se quedó callado un minuto para luego ulular de manera triste _*-No sé si te va a gustar lo que diga…-*_

-Eso depende, habla –

_*-Muy bien… Hace un rato vi tres hada cálidas cruzando la frontera, entrando al bosque del invierno…-*_

-¿Y? Eso es normal, ¿Recuerdas? –

_*-La cosa es que… Sentí tres pequeñas energías proviniendo de ellos, dos intermedios y casi muy fuertes, la otra más débil. Un sparrowman estaba entre ellos como uno de los fuertes y lo reconocí como el hijo adoptivo de Hyacinth…-*_

-El chico que será el próximo ministro de la primavera –

_*-Exacto. La otra era un hada del jardín, la hija adoptiva de Sled y la hada esa, Rosseta, y era quien tenía la energía más débil… –*_

-¿Y la última? –

_*-Ella es quien más me llama la atención: era algo… Sentí como… Sentí un cosmos más helado, y algo cargado de… De… ¡Como si diera corriente, igual que tú!-*_

Milori detuvo de golpe a Arkhimed al escuchar eso con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión-¿Qué dijiste? –

Arkhimed puso un gesto preocupado al notar la expresión nerviosa de su compañero _*-Sabía que te pondrías así… Lo siento…-*_

El señor del invierno, calmando su semblante por un momento, soltó una risa nerviosa-No hay nada de qué disculparse, amigo. Pero… Creo que no me has dicho todo… ¿No es así? –

Al verse descubierto, la lechuza suspiró _*-No te puedo mentir, ¿Cierto? Lo noté por las alas de ambos, el chico y la que te acabo de nombras, los dos más fuertes. Sus alas… Brillaban pero no de manera como las de Tinkerbell y Periwinkle, no, estas brillaban como… Cuando tú y los otros ministros…-*_ Milori le interrumpió.

-Ya veo, sé lo que intentas decir…-Sonrió-Bueno… ¿Por qué mejor no me llevas a donde crees que están esas tres hadas traviesas? –

_*-Es mi idea o estás pensando en algo…-*_

-_"Llámale intuición, confía en mí"_ –

**Árbol del Polvillo…**

Clarion miraba sus alas con suma preocupación, estas brillaban ligeramente de púrpura claro, y eso solo le ponía más nerviosa. Soltó un suspiro bajando la mirada-Oh no… Esto tiene que ver con ello… –

Viola se acercó a Clarion preocupada-Reina Clarion, sus alas… –

-Lo sé Viola-Musitó en respuesta acercándose con cuidado hacia una ventana-Por ahora… Necesito que busques a mi hija, a los siguientes ministros, y a los actuales… –

-¿Hablará también con el señor del invierno… Reina Clarion?-Preguntó Viola.

Clarion sonrió en respuesta viendo a la más joven-Sí, más tarde, porque tengo la sensación de que tendré que ir a la frontera el día de hoy –

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Dégel? –

-No tienes ni idea, Viola-Suspiró la reina.

**Bosque del invierno…**

-¡Wooohooo… Vámos chicos, se están perdiendo de la diversión!-Exclamó un sparrowman de cabello blanco y ojos castaños rojizos.

Dégel miró al chico y sonrió tras su máscara inexpresiva-Ahora no Whitesnow –

El sparrowman, de la misma edad que la ojiazul, se acercó a ella quien patinaba con tranquilidad sobre el hielo-Para ser tu primera vez en el bosque del invierno, princesita, lo haces bien –

Dégel rió, ella y Whitesnow, al igual que con Spear y otras dos hadas, eran muy buenos amigos puesto que se conocían desde siempre al ser ellos los siguientes ministros, Whitesnow en especial el próximo ministro del invierno, cosa rara porque los anteriores – incluyendo la 'madre', según Dégel, de este – han sido chicas, para molestia del chico a quien le echan broma por esta razón.

-Gracias por el cumplido-Le respondió con sarcasmo.

Spear, sonriendo, se acercó patinando hacia ambos chicos-Será mejor irnos Dégel, quién sabe… Quizá tu madre ya te está buscando –

-Sí…-Suspiró-Es posible… Pero…-Entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Spear y se despidió de Whitesnow quien se marchó, sin embargo, al ya no verlo, se soltó del agarre de su mejor amigo quien le vio preocupado-… Tú y Alessia adelántense por favor –

-Pero, ¿Qué le digo a tu madre? –

-Por favor, adelántense enserio… Dile… Bueno…-Rió un poco alejándose de sus mejores amigos-¡Ya se te ocurrirá algo, _mon amie_! –

Spear asintió sonriendo y se marchó de allí volando con Alessia. Dégel suspiró y se fue volando por otra dirección mientras, a lo lejos, una silueta sonreía malignamente viendo a Dégel-Encontré lo que buscaba –

La silueta siguió a Dégel sin ver cómo una tercera persona le observaba seriamente-Oh no…-Susurró para luego seguir a los otros dos.

**Con Dégel…**

-Wow…-Murmuró al ver los árboles repletos hasta la copa con nieve, sus ojos brillaban de manera hermosa como las mismas estrellas al estirar la mano sintiendo los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su palma-Que hermoso –

De repente, una sensación le dio escalofrío, un pensamiento le llegó a la cabeza, pero no lo formuló ella. Era como si le dijera _Muévete…_ No supo de dónde vino, esto solo le erizó la piel _¡… Muévete…!_ Se detuvo de golpe abriendo los ojos de golpe y sintió cómo una extraña energía le recorría y envolvía su cuerpo por completo cada vez más y más rápido. Le imaginó un color y era verde con solo un poco de verde cuando escuchó un nuevo grito _¡… MUÉVETE DÉGEL…!_

Hizo caso saltando hacia un lado esquivando por un poco un mazo en forma de esfera con puntas en todos lados-¡Ah!-Exclamó sorprendida cayendo de pié, poseía buenos reflejos, eso era cierto-_"Todo gracias a mi maestro Micenas…"_ –

Micenas era un hada exploradora, un sparrowman sumamente serio y estricto, pero era la mejor persona que conocía y quien la conocía de pies a cabeza – en actitud –. Era, por mucho, mayor que ella. No sabía por qué pero siempre, desde que tuvo uso de razón, entrenaba – en cierto modo – peleando contra Micenas usando cadenas en cada brazo: la del brazo izquierdo terminando en una punta en forma de triángulo – filoso – con la punta hacia abajo, la del brazo derecho terminaba de una pequeña pesa con forma esférica. Micenas era como un padre para ella, su única figura paterna.

Respiró agitadamente al ver una persona acercándose a ella-¡¿Quién eres?!-Preguntó nerviosa.

La silueta se acercó más a ella saliendo de las sombras, tenía cabello azul oscuro, la piel morena y los ojos dorados rasgados; en su cuerpo llevaba una armadura: el peto y el espaldar eran negros con detalles amarillos, poseía un par de hombreras en forma de picos color rojizo oscuro con negro: la derecha tenía un pico hacia arriba y la izquierda se dividía en dos picos. Lo que consistía en los escarpines y las grebas eran del mismo color rojizo con negro, y los protectores de los antebrazos y los puños eran color negro y amarillo.

-¡Yo soy Ryon del Lucero del Alba, un palasiano de tercer rango sirviente de la diosa Pallas y del dios de los titanes! –

-¿Palasiano, Pallas… El dios de los titanes…?-Susurró nerviosa, en sus ojos – aún tras su máscara – se reflejaba la duda y el miedo-¿Qué… Quieres de mí…? –

-El collar en tu cuello, mocosa, me indica lo cercana que eres a él-Sonreía malignamente el palasiano.

-¿Cercana… A él? ¿Quién es **él**…?-Se llevó una mano al collar que colgaba de su cuello, el dije siendo una gema verde en forma de aro-_"No lo entiendo… ¿Qué tiene de especial este collar…?"_ No sé de qué me hablas… –

-¿Eh…?-El palasiano le miró enojado-¡¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo mocosa? Si no cumplo mi misión él me asesinará, quizá si te hago daño mi objetivo venga… Y esta vez no escapará de mi ira!-Tomó su mazo con ambas manos dispuesto a asestar un golpe contra Dégel-¡Es tu fin, mocosa…! ¡Lluvia de Meteoros Iónicos! –

El mazo brilló de esmeraldas y varias esferas de energía del mismo color se dirigieron hacia ella a suma velocidad cuando el palasiano hizo un ademán de golpear a la chica, Dégel intentó esquivar los golpes, más sin embargo, varios de ellos impactaban contra su cuerpo, estos se acabaron y lanzaron a Dégel contra un árbol, la nieve le caía en la cabeza y – aparte de su ropa rasgada – tenía leves moretones en su cuerpo-Ugh…-Musitó débilmente alzando la mirada-… N-no te… En-tiendo… –

-¡Estoy arto de tus juegos niñita!-Tomó a Dégel por la cabeza y la azotó contra otro árbol, al chocar contra el tronco, el impacto hizo que tosiera un poco-¡Toma esto de nuevo: Lluvia de Meteoros Iónicos! –

Estuvo a punto de recibir el fuerte ataque, de no ser porque alguien detuvo el golpe con una mano cubierta en un protector de antebrazos dorado. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado con anterioridad para ver a un sparrowman adulto dándole la espalda, el mayor giró a verla y le preguntó preocupado:-¿Estás bien? –

-S-sí…-Asintió sonriendo tras los restos de su máscara e intentando levantarse un poco, la pieza de metal sobre su rostro estaba destrozada, ahora solo quedaban intactas la parte que le cubría el ojo derecho y la mitad izquierda que ocultaba su boca.

-Me alegro…-Suspiró.

-¡Tú!-El palasiano le miró con odio-¡Pagarás por esto! –

Milori le miró fríamente-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te mandó? –

-¡Ja! ¡Ni sueñes que te lo diré, caballerito!-Después de decir esto desapareció de repente.

-Ah…-Suspiró nuevamente el mayor acercándose a Dégel quien intentaba levantarse-Ven, te ayudaré… –

-Gra-gracias… Ugh…-Trastabilló un poco antes de enderezarse-¿Quién… Es usted…?-Preguntó asustada.

-Me llamo Milori, soy el señor del invierno –

Dégel, sintiéndose un poco mejor, suspiró preocupada-_"Genial… Ahora le dirá a mi madre…"_ Gracias de nuevo, pero yo puedo sola –

-¿Segura? –

Dégel alzó la mirada viendo a Milori preocupado, sintió ligera emoción, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, pero nunca había sido así-Sí… Yo… Yo pue…-Sin acabar de hablar, Dégel casi cae al suelo de no ser porque Milori le sujeta a tiempo.

-No creo que puedas irte sola de regreso, deja que te ayude-Le dijo sonriendo levemente, Dégel asintió correspondiéndole la sonrisa aferrándose a él sin saber en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Milori la miró preocupado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro-Al menos llegué a tiempo para salvarte… Déggie –

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A veces las que pensamos y son las mejores decisiones, son errores que se convierten en una triste realidad de la cual no podemos escapar.**_

– _**M.W**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

_1) Espaldar: Zona de la armadura que protege la espalda._

_2) Peto: Zona de la armadura que protege el pecho._

_3) Hombreras: Zona de la armadura que protege los hombros._

_4) Greba/s: Zona de la armadura que protege las espinillas._

_5) Escarpines: Zona de la armadura que protegen los pies._

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario y tu comprensión amiga mía 8D. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comprensión. Jejeje… Me volví algo poética con el prólogo XD una amiga me dijo que fue un comentario demasiado profundo para la edad de Dégel… Yo solo le di una excusa jajaja X'D. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**i luv milarion:**_ Thanks for your review. I will try to translate this story in English, but i don't promise nothing because I don't speak English very well. Sorry. Bye, kisses, I hope you are well._

* * *

**N/A: **_Sí… Como dije, tiene crossover de lo que, imagino, ya saben con qué serie (*Cof*Anime*Cof*) es. Por si acaso, este es, quizá, el único capítulo que muestra el crossover a fondo además de uno MUCHO más adelante. Si no saben cuál anime es… Bueno… Se los digo en el siguiente capítulo XD. Como sea, perdón por haberme tardado tanto, o no… De hecho, no he contado los días XD… En fin…_

_Dejen comentarios/reviews please… ^^_


	4. La Charla

**Disclaimer:**_ Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Dato:**_ Primero seguirá en la charla con su maestro y luego continuará con lo que sigue cuando se encuentra con Milori, para que no haya confusiones… Claro, excepto en el prólogo del capítulo._

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

Se removía inquieta entre esa sensación cálida que le otorgaba la cercanía de una persona, se sentía extraño, era un sentimiento conocido y a la vez difícil de expresar que, si bien no había sentido nunca, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que se manifestaba. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos ya azulados por el frío y el seño levemente fruncido, en lo que el mayor bajaba la mirada y la veía fijamente preguntándose qué soñaba.

_El frío viendo movía los cabello incoloros, el brillo de la luna y las estrellas dotando a los mechones con un brillo platinado, los copos de nieve caían con total parsimonia del cielo oscurecido después de que el rey mañanero, el gran astro en el cielo, la estrella brillante más grande, perdiera batalla esa tarde – como todos los días a la misma hora – contra la reina nocturna, aquella que iluminaba en la noche junto con sus hijas._

_Dos pares de miradas diferentes le veían con total encanto, casi en trance por el hermoso espectáculo de luces que se encontraba en todo lo alto, a lo largo y ancho del cielo; la mirada azulada como el digno mar profundo a lo lejos de ese lugar y cargada de inocencia, de una pureza indiscutible; el otro par, la mirada castaña, desvió la vista hacia la más pequeña sentada sobre sus hombros y sonrió al notar que dejaba de llorar._

_En algún momento, la más pequeña alzó ambas manitas hacia el cielo riendo con alegría-¡P… P-pá!-Musitó felizmente con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro._

_El mayor sonrió ampliamente alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, una constelación en específico llamándole la atención-Andrómeda…-Sonrió tomando a la más pequeña entre brazos-¿Así que la constelación Andrómeda te llama la atención? –_

_La más pequeña rió moviéndose inquieta, sus mejillas sonrojadas tiernamente causando que el mayor riera también…_

Dégel se removía inquieta entre sus sueños, frunciendo el seño, se aferró más con fuerza a quien le tenía cargada y murmuró inconscientemente:-No me dejes… –

Milori se detuvo de golpe mirando fijamente a la niña entre sus brazos con sorpresa-_"Tú…"_-Soltando un suspiro, le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza y, en cierto punto, culpa-_"Muy bien, cada vez me sorprendes más: tu alto cosmos, las naturalezas de agua, viento y rayo; y finalizando con tu resistencia hacia los ataques de ese palasiano…Pero aún así eres una niña…"_-Volvió a suspirar-_"… Por ello…"_ No te abandonaré nunca… Lo juro… –

* * *

**Chapter III**

**La Charla**

* * *

Suspiró colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su alumna-Como sea, dado que ya puedes cruzar al bosque del invierno, quiero que vayas a romper varios bloques de hielo –

-¡¿EEEEHHHH? Eso es imposible!-Se quejó Dégel-¡No lo lograré con los puños! –

-Si no practicas-Se encogió de hombros Micenas-Entonces nunca lo lograrás –

-P-pero… –

-Escucha Dégel, eres una aspirante a amazona-Empezó a explicar viendo la mirada caída de su alumna-Los caballeros de Athena, los santos, son los caballeros de la esperanza, nada es imposible con el poder de nuestros cosmos y la fe a nuestra diosa –

-¿Athena eh…?-Murmuró tomando la gema esmeralda colgada a su cuello-Entiendo…-Asintió sonriendo-En tanto no tenga que continuar peleando, lo intentaré y lo lograré –

Micenas se le quedó viendo fijamente-Como amazona, tendrás que pelear en algún momento –

-Lo sé pero… –

Micenas le interrumpió-Sé que no te gusta pelear, pero para proteger a Athena y a este mundo, el deber de los santos, deberás pelear algunas veces-Dio media vuelta camino hacia el bosque del invierno y empezó a volar con Dégel a sus espaldas-¿Quién sabe…? Quizá cuando obtengas tu armadura, o aún siendo aspirante, podrás convencer a tu madre de mandarte a Palestra para que continúes entrenando con chicos de tu edad –

-Palestra…-Susurró sonriendo tras una máscara nueva, como la que había perdido-Eso sería increíble… Pero, ¿No queda muy lejos? –

-Pasando el valle prohibido con el bosque de la muerte y que está oculto a los ojos de quienes no tienen conocimientos de cómo manejar su cosmos –

-¡Ah!-Exclamó sorprendida-Ya veo -Rió con alegría-_"Me encantaría ir a Palestra… Pero…"_-Bajó la mirada frunciendo el seño levemente con una actitud seria-_"… Por ahora… No solo le tendría que pedir permiso a mi madre… Sino también a…"_-Alzó la mirada suspirando con molestia-… Milori –

-¿Hm…?

**/./././**

**Hace dos días…**

**/./././**

**Árbol del Polvillo…**

-¡¿En dónde está mi hija, Spear?! –

El castaño, al verse acorralado por la preocupación – y falta de paciencia, por primera vez – que mostraba la reina de las hadas junto con la mirada seria de su padre, suspiró ruidosamente lanzando un quejido-Muy buena la situación que me dejaste Dégel… ¡Uish…!-Murmuró y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada-¿Y si me rehúso a hablar?-Hizo un mohín.

Clarion frunció el seño tomando al niño por los hombros, Hyacinth se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar la respuesta cortante de su hijo y exclamó:-¡Guarda más respetos, Spear! Perdónelo reina Clarion-Se excusó rápidamente.

Pero ella no le escuchó, tanto Spear como la reina se quedaron viendo un largo rato fijamente, casi retadoramente-Sé que quieres proteger a mi hija, pero si no me dices en dónde está, sabes que será peor… Para ambos… –

Spear tembló palideciendo al recordar el último castigo que se llevaron ambos por el hecho de que su amiga Dégel no le hiciera caso a su madre…

**(FB)**

_-¡Mándenos con las cardos, le dijiste!-Decía una Dégel moleste-¡Será divertido, dijiste…! –_

_-Dégel…-Susurró Spear sintiéndose culpable._

_-¡… No, no me digas nada de __**Dégel**__ empezando a sentirte culpable! ¡Precisamente por decirlo eso, hizo todo lo contrario! –_

_-Dégel… –_

_-¡Uish! No es justo mamá…-Masculló cruzando los brazos con un gesto triste._

_-¡Dégel! –_

_-¡¿Qué?! –_

_-Es solo por dos estaciones, nada de qué preocuparse –_

_-¡Whitesnow no me dejará tranquila! –_

_-Entonces CÁL-MA-TE-Recibiendo una mirada cargada de molestia de su amiga, gruñó por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos-Está bien está bien, quizá fue mala idea pedirle que nos castigara atrapando los cardos –_

_-¿Quizá? –_

_-Muy bien, FUE mala idea pedirle que nos castigara atrapando los cardos, porque hizo lo contrario y ahora te está torturando a no entrar al bosque del invierno –_

_-Hmp-Sonrojada, Dégel miró hacia otro lado aún sentada sobre un conejo-Oye ve más lento-Le dijo a la criatura bajo ella –_

_El conejo, respondiendo, le miró con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa, Dégel solo bajó la mirada sonrojándose más a lo que Spear rió volando al lado de otro conejo-Tu madre enserio sabe cómo castigarte –_

_-Sí, pero para ti no es castigo, Spear –_

_-Claro que sí-La mirada interrogante e intensa de la más joven hacia él lo obligó a continuar-Escucharte quejándote es suficiente castigo para mí-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

_Dégel se sonrojó más frunciendo el seño-¡Eres un idiota Spear! –_

**(Fin FB)**

Tembló de nueva cuenta palideciendo-B-bueno… –

-¡¿En dónde está mi hija, Spear?! –

-B-bueno… Ella… –

Alessia, callada desde hace bastante tiempo, les miraba a ambos y, sin poder aguantarse, gritó:-¡Está en el bosque del invierno…!-Luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ocultó su boca tras sus manos-Uh oh… –

Clarion y Hyacinth, el ministro de la primavera, miraron a Alessia con sorpresa y miedo-¡¿QUÉ?! –

_**Más tarde**_

**Bosque del Invierno…**

-_"Dégel…"_-Bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia la más joven, la máscara de su rostro estaba destrozada, pero lo que más le importaba es que tenía mucha suerte, pues solo había conseguido moretones y algo de nieve en la ropa-_"Has aguantado mucho…"_ -Pensó sonriendo levemente.

Vio la frontera a lo lejos y, más que eso, a la madre de la más pequeña con quien era el siguiente ministro de la primavera, se acercó rápidamente a ambos sujetando a Dégel con fuerza, Clarion solo miró asombrada a su hija en los brazos de Milori-¡Dégel! –

Spear, si era caracterizado por algo, era por su temple siempre serena y calmada, muy a diferencia de su padre. Pero en ese momento las cosas cambiaban. Mostró el miedo en su rostro al ver a su mejor amiga desmayada, o inconsciente-Después te explico-Dijo Milori y se arrodilló frente a Spear quien le miró suplicante-¿Podrías cuidarle un rato? –

-¡S-sí…!-Spear tomó a Dégel y se fue volando rápidamente.

En cuanto Spear se fue con Dégel, la reina de las hadas miró al señor del invierno quien le dirigió la mirada-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Clarion preocupada.

-Palasiano-Dijo simplemente seriamente-Hoy se han aparecido varios en el santuario, ahora llegó uno al bosque del invierno y se encontró a Dégel diciendo que lo mandó el dios de los titanes y su diosa Pallas, la atacó, pero llegué a tiempo antes de que fuese muy tarde… –

-Oh Dégel… –

-Más que eso-Prosiguió Milori quien, al sentir la insistente mirada de Clarion, prosiguió-De una forma u otra, no la hubiese encontrado de no ser si no me hubiese dicho dónde estaba, pero, no sé cómo fue… Era como si hubiese sentido su cosmos, y no sé cómo pero… –

-… Te llamó-Le interrumpió Clarion bajando la mirada.

-Exacto –

-No es extraño lo de su cosmos, está entrenando con Micenas para la armadura…-Calló un minuto sin saber cómo continuar.

-¿… De Andrómeda?-Clarion le asintió-¿Por qué? –

-Nació con un cosmos, en comparación a demás caballeros cuando tuvieron su edad, alto y lo sabes, yo no quería, pero estábamos en lo cierto con una guerra santa y… Al final… Redleaf y Micenas me convencieron-Un largo silencio se formó entre ambos después de que dijo esto y Milori asintiera entendiéndolo, aunque aún algo desconfiado por esa idea; más sin embargo el silencio fue roto por Clarion-Tenemos que hablar, y no sobre lo de la guerra santa… –

Milori solo le vio confundido-¿Eh…? –

_**Al día siguiente…**_

-¡No quiero ir! –

Era comprensible, aún tenía miedo después de lo que pasó con el palasiano, sin embargo, conocía a su hija por lo que sabía que no era solo por ello-Por favor Dégel, ya no eres tan pequeña para que te esté levantando –

-¡No quiero ir! –

Clarion intentaba levantar a su hija de la cama, Dégel seguía con unos leves golpes después de lo ocurrido con el palasiano, pero lo soportaba, para ella eran peores los golpes que recibía de Micenas; su madre, antes de ir a la frontera – como le había dicho en la mañana –, quería que fuera con las hadas sanadoras por ello, para su molestia-Muy ben-Suspiró incorporándose en la cama y miró a su madre de reojo-Si voy, ¿Me dejarás dormir? –

-Sí-Dijo Clarion sonriendo.

-Está bien, iré-Clarion rió y se marchó de allí diciéndole por última vez "Te daré quince minutos". Dégel se levantó de la cama y sacudió la cabeza frente a su espejo acomodándose el cabello, miró fijamente algunos de estos mechones y suspiró levemente cerrando los ojos con calma-Oh hombre, no puede ser –

_**Quince minutos después…**_

-¿Dégel, ya estás lista? –

-Sí –

La puerta se abrió y Dégel salió con los brazos cruzados y un claro gesto de molestia en el rostro, sus alas estaban caídas y tensas, Clarion solo frunció el seño colocando ambas manos en la cintura-Dégel, recógete el cabello-¿Razones del llamado de atención? Una vez más, los mechones rebeldes de la más joven caían sobre su rostro, para molestia de Clarion.

Dégel hizo un puchero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro al sentir satisfacción al molestar a su madre y, con una cinta celeste, se ató el cabello en una cola baja-¿Feliz?-Preguntó para luego adelantarse caminando tranquilamente.

Clarion solo suspiró sonriendo-Tan terca, parecida a…-Murmuró soltando un suspiro y se acercó rápidamente a su hija-Ve con las hadas sanadoras y luego alcánzame en la frontera –

-Seh seh, lo que sea-Dicho esto, se marchó volando rápidamente a donde las hadas sanadoras, en cuanto llegó, saludó a la mariquita que servía de campana y la tocó.

La cortina se abrió dejando ver a un hada sanadora escribiendo unas cosas-¿Sí?-Le preguntó-Oh, señorita Dégel, ¿Ocurre algo? –

-Eh… Sí, bueno no… Tengo unos cuantos golpes, un accidente nada de qué preocuparse, al menos eso creo-Se encogió de hombros sonrojándose levemente.

-Para ver-Dégel le extendió el brazo derecho, de la muñeca hacia el codo tenía unos simples rasguños, según ella claro está-Esto es serio… –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Vaya allá-Señaló a sus espaldas a lo que Dégel asintió sin oponerse.

-Bien gracias-Murmuró frotándose la muñeca derecha-_"¿Qué habrá querido decir?" _–

-Oh señorita Dégel, ¿Qué hace aquí? –

-Unos golpes, nada serio, eso creo…-Se sentó en una silla cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza, el hada sanadora se acercó a ella tomándole de ambos brazos-No es nada serio –

-Esto es…-Murmuró sorprendida el hada sanadora.

-¿Qué cosa? –

-N-nada… _"Fueron causadas por cosmos… Y no como el de Micenas…"_-Pensó frunciendo el seño-_"Pero lo más extraño es que…"_ Han sanado solas –

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundida mirando las nuevas vendas en sus muñecas-¿Sanaron solas? –

-Sí-Asintió el hada sanadora sonriéndole-Ya puede irse, tiene razón, no fueron nada serias –

-Muy bien-Dégel asintió levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro-Gracias-Dicho esto se marchó de allí.

-Imaginé que debía ser eso-Murmuró la mujer sonriendo levemente-Con ese nivel de cosmos, él curó sus heridas-Alzó la mirada-Eso significa que sigues vivo… Krest… –

Por otro lado, Dégel alcanzó a su madre antes de llegar a la frontera-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Clarion preocupada.

-Solo rasguños –

**En la frontera…**

Milori se encontraba tras uno de los árboles del bosque del invierno, de una forma se sentía molesto, de otra, estaba nervioso-_"Ocho años…"_-Frunció el seño cruzando los brazos-_"… Ocho largos años…"_ –

**(FB)**

_-Nació con un cosmos, en comparación a demás caballeros cuando tuvieron su edad, alto y lo sabes, yo no quería, pero estábamos en lo cierto con una guerra santa y… Al final… Redleaf y Micenas me convencieron-Un largo silencio se formó entre ambos después de que dijo esto y Milori asintiera entendiéndolo, aunque aún algo desconfiado por esa idea; más sin embargo el silencio fue roto por Clarion-Tenemos que hablar, y no sobre lo de la guerra santa… –_

_Milori solo le vio confundido-¿Eh…? –_

_-Dégel ha vivido sin ti a su lado Milori, ella te necesita, y ahora que se conocen ella no sabe nada… –_

_-Espera, ¿Qué me estás pidiendo? –_

_-Un año, un año para que Dégel esté contigo, un año para… –_

_-No Clarion, es imposible-Frunció el seño negando con la cabeza-¡No es posible recuperar ocho años en solo uno! Además, Dégel me va a odiar, te lo aseguro… Y más que ello, sabes por qué no he estado estos ocho años con ella… –_

_Clarion sonrió-Milori, no te lo estoy pidiendo, solo lo estaba considerando…-Se cruzó de brazos sabiendo cómo convencerlo-… Pero claro, si tienes miedo de que las amenazas de Pallas sean ciertas, no te culpo… Es decir, es normal tener miedo… –_

_Bum._

_Punto para Clarion y golpe bajo al orgullo del señor del invierno._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Milori frunciendo el seño de brazos cruzados._

_-Tú sabes, ya lo dije: Es normal tener miedo… –_

_-¡Yo no tengo miedo! Clarion, extrañé mucho a Dégel, pero lo que tú y yo decidimos fue por una razón, no miedo, y esa razón no la puedo pasar por alto solo para ponerla en peligro –_

_-Ah Milori… Como te dije…-Se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda-… Tener miedo no es nada malo, MI-LO… –_

_Punto final, lo iba a decir, iba a ceder de manera impulsiva._

_Clarion sonrió satisfactoriamente al escucharle hablando-No Clarion, déjame acabar…-Suspiró cruzándose de brazos mientras ella le miraba por sobre su hombro sonriendo de medio lado-… Pero… Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, es cierto: Dégel ha vivido ocho años sin un padre… Ya ha sido suficiente… –_

_-Entonces… –_

_Milori suspiró nuevamente sonrojándose levemente-Está bien, un año… –_

**(Fin FB)**

-_"… Ocho años y uno solo para recuperarlos…"_ Demonios, no sé ni por qué lo consideramos, Clarion-Soltó un quejido sonrojándose levemente-Ni siquiera por qué me dejé engañar por sus provocaciones… –

Dirigió la mirada hacia la frontera y las vio a las dos allí, suspiró y se acercó, Dégel le miró inocentemente y sonrió solo un poco-Hola –

-Hola Dégel…-Miró a Clarion con nerviosismo-Hola… Clarion… –

Clarion sonrió viendo de reojo a Dégel sentada frente a la nieve jugando con la poca que caía en el borde, fría, como siempre-Hola… Milori… –

Milori asintió y se arrodilló frente a Dégel quien le sonrió-Gracias por lo de ayer-Dijo la más pequeña sonriendo calmadamente.

Milori asintió-No es nada –

-Déggie-Le llamó Clarion sentándose a su lado-Hay… Algo de lo que debemos hablar –

Dégel palideció-¡Juro que no sé de qué hablaba ese palasiano, yo no sé nada! –

-No es sobre eso, Dégel-Le respondió Milori riendo.

-¿En-tonces…? –

Clarion y Milori se miraron para luego asentirle al otro, fue Clarion quien inició:-Verás… Años atrás cuando esta tierra era muy joven, dos hadas al verse se enamoraron, él era un hada de invierno… –

-… Y ella venía de las estaciones cálidas…-Continuó Milori sonriendo-… Las dos hadas se sentían encantadas y sin falta, al atardecer, se veían en la frontera… –

Siguió Clarion:-… Donde el invierno toca a la primavera. Pero al crecer su cariño desearon permanecer juntos… –

-… Y conocer sus mundos…-Dégel prestó atención en lo que sus alas, al igual que las de su madre, empezaban a caer, clara señal de tristeza. Milori suspiró y prosiguió:-… No hicieron caso del riesgo y cruzaron… –

Un corto silencio se formó entre los tres. Dégel sabía a qué peligro se referían, no era inocente, ella sabía qué era lo único prohibido en la frontera hace tanto tiempo-Entonces…-Murmuró sujetando con fuerza el vestido de su madre con su mano derecha.

Clarion, quien sentó a Dégel a su lado recostándola de su regazo, suspiró prosiguiendo-Sí… Uno se rompió un ala, y para ello no existe cura… –

Milori miró a la más pequeña quien le dirigió la mirada con sus brillantes ojos azules-A partir de entonces, la reina Clarion declaró que las hadas jamás volverían a cruzar la frontera, y yo acepté, que nuestros dos mundos estarían separados por siempre –

-Oh…-Suspiró incorporándose-Y… ¿Las dos hadas… Qué pasó con ellas? –

Clarion miró a su hija acariciándole la cabeza-Solo se despidieron-Dijeron los tres, Dégel imaginando la respuesta.

-Pero… Ya sabes lo que pasó con Tinkerbell y Periwinkle y… –

-Sí, lo sé-Dijo la más pequeña sonriendo débilmente-Pero…-Enarcó una ceja en forma de duda-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –

-Después de ello…-Clarion sonrió tomando a su hija del mentón y alzándole la mirada levemente-… Las dos hadas volvieron a estar juntas y, bueno… –

Milori continuó al ver la mirada interrogante y curiosa de la más pequeña sobre él-… Tuvieron una hija de nombre Dégel –

Clarion rió nerviosamente sonrojándose-Deshielo –

Ante esa declaración, Dégel se sonrojó abriendo los ojos de la impresión-Sig-nifica… Que…-La reina de las hadas y el señor del invierno asintieron nerviosos ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la niña quien solo se levantó del suelo y se marchó de allí corriendo-Con permiso –

-¡Dégel!-Intentó llamarle Clarion.

-_"Lo sabía… Esto iba a ser malo…"_ –

**Con Dégel…**

Dégel se encontraba corriendo por el Valle de la primavera, las lágrimas de un extraño carmín bajando por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, no era posible, tenía que ser una locura. Ella creció sin un padre, nunca lo necesitó ni tampoco lo quiso, pero ahora cuando menos aún lo necesitaba tenía que conocerlo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por dónde iba y tropezó con alguien-Perdone, con permiso –

-¿Dégel? –

Dio un respingo y alzó la mirada, vio a un sparrowman mucho mayor que ella: era de cabello verde oscuro hasta la media espalda, ojos de un frío color verde-amarillento, ropas color azules oscuro con naranja y una cicatriz desde la frente hasta cruzar sobre su ojo derecho-Micenas…-Susurró bajando la mirada apenada.

Micenas le tomó del hombro y la alzó del suelo-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? –

Micenas era un hada exploradora, más específicamente: un hada aventurera, estos se encargan de la elaboración de planos y recolección de comida; si había alguien que supiera más sobre Pixie Hollow, sus rutas y pasages secretos y subterráneos, era Micenas. Pero, si había algo que a Dégel le encantaba de Micenas no solo era su valentía, era que no le trataba de **usted**, todo el mundo le llamaba señorita, pero Micenas y sus amigos eran los únicos que le llamaban por **tú**, por su nombre. Micenas fue la única presencia como un padre que siempre tuvo en su vida, pero aún así lo veía como su padre. Sonrió-Nada, no estoy llorando –

Tembló al ver la mirada gélida de Micenas sobre ella, sus lágrimas carmines le delataban, bajó la mirada intentando ocultarlas pero con el hombre frente a ella no podía esconder nada. Sintió la mano del mayor sobre su mejilla secándole las lágrimas del rostro-No puedes permitirte ser débil, Dégel. Ahora, ¿Me dirás por qué te pusiste así al conocer a tu padre? –

-¡¿Lo sabía maestro Micenas?!-Él asintió-¡No es justo, me debió decir, maestro! –

-Tu madre me pidió que no te dijera –

-Bien…-Suspiró Dégel-¿Le veo mañana, maestro Micenas?-El mayor solo asintió para luego Dégel marcharse de allí.

**/./././**

**Al día siguiente…**

**(N/A:**_ Cuando Dégel estaba entrenando con Micenas_**)**

**/./././**

Al regresar a casa después de ir al bosque del invierno, Dégel se encontró a su madre en su habitación esperándole sentada en su cama-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar, debo decirte algo –

-¿Eh…? –

**Continuará…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lo que bien empieza bien acaba, sin embargo, esto aún no ha terminado.**_

– _**Q.C**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

_1) Dégel: _**Dégel**_ es una palabra en francés y significa _**deshielo**_._

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que hayamos estado sincronizadas, porque el anime es __**Saint Seiya **__ó __**Los Caballeros del Zodiaco **__=D. La única cosa es lo de las gemas que se llaman __**Clothstone**__, estas son las armaduras según el spin-off del 2012: __**Saint Seiya Omega**__ XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ No soy FANÁTICA de **SSO** (**Saint Seiya Omega**) (Si no del __**Episodio G**__ X'D)… Pero me gustó la idea de las clothstone para esto porque… Bueno… Estamos hablando de un X-Over (Crossover) leve con Tinkerbell *Encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa* Aunque quizá haya un cambio… ¡Muajajajaja! *Insertar complejo de Saga de Géminis* Okey no XD_

_Sí sí sí, incluí Palestra… ¡Ya no me vean así: Clothstone y Palestra, pero no los elementos… JA-JA! Okey… Ya pareciera que el azúcar se me subió de la emoción de este fic X'D (Es eso o que me entregaron mi boletín *¬* T-T)… Como sea, hasta acá el día de hoy XD XD XD…_

_Dejen comentarios/reviews please… ^^_


	5. Mal Comienzo

**Disclaimer:**_ Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

-Dégel –

La más pequeña, de solo cuatro años, sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos brillando intensamente y, levantándose del suelo, corrió hacia donde estaba su madre y le abrazó-¿Sí mamá? –

Clarion rió acariciándole la cabeza a su hija quien rió sonrojándose un poco-Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte –

-¿Huh…?-Murmuró confundida.

-Ven-Tomó de la mano a su hija y se marchó con ella del árbol del polvillo, la pequeña Dégel aún tenía dudas acerca de hacia dónde iban, pero solo puso un gesto tímido y preocupado al ver a un sparrowman esperándoles, un escalofrío le recorrió a la niña al ver su fría mirada sobre ella-Déggie, él es Micenas –

-Mi…cenas…-Murmuró la pequeña sonrojándose un poco más, dando un respingo, Dégel se aferró con fuerza al vestido de su madre y se escondió tras ella dando una sonrisa leve y tímida-H-ho-la… S-se-ñor Mi-cenas… –

El sparrowman se le quedó viendo seriamente a la niña quien solo pudo temblar sintiendo algo extraño proviniendo del hombre frente a ella, Clarion sonrió nerviosamente y dijo:-B-bueno… Parece que todo va bien, ¿No? –

-_"No, no va bien…"_-Pensó Dégel frunciendo levemente el seño, más aún al ver a su madre marchándose diciéndole en un susurro: _No te preocupes, no te hará daño_.

-Así que…-Dio un nuevo respingo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos al sentir nuevamente la mirada de Micenas sobre ella y al escuchar su fría voz hablándole-¿Estás lista? –

-¿Para… Qué…?-Preguntó nerviosa.

Notó cómo Micenas se arrodillaba frente a ella y la veía fijamente a los ojos y, sin apartar la mirada, le entregaba una máscara que le ocultaba completamente el rostro-No tienes que aceptarlo si no quieres hacerlo, te explicaré lo básico y luego tú decides: Avanzar o detenerse…-Se levantó del suelo alzando la mirada y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la más joven-Tú debes tomar esa decisión, si quedarte estancada y rendirte, o continuar adelante aún después de saberlo todo, ya sea peligroso o no. Tú sola comandas tu destino, ni preguntarle a tu madre por su aprobación, ni a nadie le deberás consultar; únicamente **tú** deberás decidir… –

Dégel bajaba la mirada mientras Micenas empezaba, continuaba, y finalizaba con decirle de qué constaba el deber de un caballero, de una amazona, y ella le había formulado las preguntas pertinentes sobre el tema para ser capaz de tomar su decisión final. Cuando finalmente se hubo decidido, sonrió colocando la máscara sobre su rostro y dijo:-Yo seré… Una amazona de Athena –

Micenas le miró de reojo y allí, bajo la luz del gran astro brillando y simbolizando su promesa, el hombre que se convertiría en un futuro en su más grande figura paterna, buen amigo y confidente, le regaló una de esas sonrisas que nunca a nadie más le otorgaba, solo y únicamente a ella-Bien…-Sonrió maliciosamente el sparrowman y, por primera vez, Dégel no le tuvo miedo, y sabía que, de ahora en adelante, nunca más debería temerle a ese hombre-¡… Comencemos, pero no esperes un buen trato de mí, niñata! –

-¡Sí señor! –

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Mal Comienzo**

* * *

Lloró, gritó, gimoteó, peleó, pataleó y aún así…

No consiguió aquello que quiso.

-¡Márchate! –

¡Bam!

La puerta de la habitación fue lanzada de golpe y, afuera, Clarion solo se quedó mirándola con tristeza imaginándose la escena que había tras ella. Preocupada, colocó su mano sobre la superficie y suspiró intentando colocar una sonrisa en el rostro-Déggie, por favor…-Pegó la frente a la puerta aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque en sus ojos se mostraba la clara tristeza-… Dale una oportunidad, Déggie –

Tras la puerta, Dégel se encontraba pegando la espalda a esta, sus piernas estaban plegadas con las rodillas contra su pecho escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, unas lágrimas rojizas bajaban del rostro de la más pequeña-¿Por qué…?-Susurró-¡¿… Por qué debería darle una oportunidad si nunca antes he estado con él…?! –

-Dégel… –

-… Yo…-Calló por un minuto apretando los dientes con fuerza-¡… No se lo puedo perdonar ja-! –

-¡Dégel!-Dijo Clarion con firmeza frunciendo el seño a lo que su hija dio un respingo levantando la cabeza, un leve sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho _Yo…_ Pensaba _… Siempre le he dado segundas oportunidades a la gente… Yo no…_-Tú no eres así, Dégel…-Susurró Clarion sonriendo levemente-Por favor, inténtalo –

-_"Es cierto que no soy así, y me duele cómo estoy actuando aunque sea solo fingido, pero…"_-Escondió nuevamente el rostro entre sus rodillas aferrando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas-_"… No sé si puedo superar la sorpresa"_ –

-¿Dégel…? –

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a la más pequeña sonriendo levemente secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-Está bien… Lo intentaré mamá… –

Clarion sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su hija con fuerza quien le correspondió el abrazo de inmediato-Gracias Dégel… –

-Es… Lo menos que puedo hacer…-Respondió ella en un susurro quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

**Más tarde…**

-_**Será divertido**_, decía, _**conocerás a tu padre**_, decía –

Miró con molestia a la persona que le esperaba en la frontera, el seño fruncido sobre sus ojos azules delataban su ira contenida, intuyó el mayor. Cuando ella pensaba que nada podía ser peor, ocurrió, él estaba sonriendo, sonriéndole a ella, apretó ambas manos en puños y los dientes con fuerza intentando contener su molestia, claro está, molestia que solo una parte – muy pero muy pequeña – de su ser expresaba – la otra gran parte solo se mantenía nerviosa –. Y no, no era bipolar, solo que no le parecía justo lo que vivió por ocho años al estar sin un padre, y hablando del diablo, le saludó-Hola Dégel –

-Escucha **Milori**-Recalcó su nombre con molestio, para preocupación del señor del invierno-Seámonos honestos: yo te odio _"Gran mentira…"_ y tú me odiarás en cuanto me conozcas, no te tolero y tú no me tolerarás, así que… ¿Para qué mentirnos? _"¿Pero qué haces Dégel? Si te sigues mintiendo, corrección, si les sigues mintiendo a todos incluyéndote a ti, solo causarás daño…"_-Se reprendió a sí misma.

Milori bajó la mirada para luego ver a su hija caminan hacia la frontera-_"Ya veo…"_-La miró de reojo con tristeza-_"Era cierto, Clarion…"_-Apretó ambas manos en puños cerrando los ojos con fuerza-_"… Dégel en verdad me odia…"_ –

**(FB)**

_-Milori, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberte provocado, si necesitas ayuda, cualquier cosa… Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no seas orgulloso y PÍ-DE-LA… –_

_Él solo rió-Clarion, podré cuidar a Dégel, te lo juro –_

_-No Milori, no lo entiendes-Le dijo Clarion preocupada-Dégel es terca, nunca se ha enojado, e irónicamente… Ahora está molesta… –_

_-¿Molesta? –_

_-No le conoces, eso es lo peor, y por lo tanto no le has visto a los ojos. En ellos muestra su hermosa y cálida mirada, pero ahora… –_

_Bajó la mirada levemente frunciendo el seño-… Solo muestra frialdad… –_

_Asintió preocupada-Exacto…-Él también asintió entendiendo lo que su pareja quería decirle-Milori…-Respondió al llamado mirándole preocupado, ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro por la decisión que había tomado-¿… Podrás… Con ella…? –_

**(Fin FB)**

-_"¿Acaso debí… Haber dicho que no…?"_ –

-¿Y bien, ya nos vamos?-Miró a Dégel ya en la frontera, ahora ambos frente al otro, y lo hizo.

Milori la miró a los ojos comprobando lo que le dijo Clarion: cuando la volvió a ver hace ya unos días, los ojos azules de la más pequeña brillaban intensamente como las mismas estrellas; ahora que los volvía a ver, ahora que volvía a ver a la más joven, no notaba más que frialdad e indiferencia, y sin embargo – aún y cuando supiera en ese momento que Dégel se estaba escondiendo tras esa capa –, solo podía preocuparse más-Sí…-Empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el bosque del invierno, sin embargo, miró de reojo a su hija con preocupación al verla deteniéndose de golpe siquiera antes de colocar un pie en la frontera, él la imitó deteniéndose de golpe y la miró preocupado-_"Será un muy largo año…"_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo? –

-Mis alas…-Murmuró ella, un susurro suave como el silbido del viento, por lo que él no la había escuchado.

-¿Perdón? –

Bajó la mirada, su cabello proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos-Mis alas…-Volvió a susurrar un poco más fuerte, pero aún así fue muy suave y él no la escuchó.

-Dégel, ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Tsk… Mis alas Milori, eso pasa…-Apretó ambas manos en puños alzando la mirada.

-Oh… –

-A-ajá…-Se cruzó de brazos rápidamente con un leve sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas e hizo un mohín desviando la mirada-Supongo que no se podrá hacer nada así que, muy a mi pesar, yo me vo… –

-Dégel –

-¿S-sí…?-Volvió a mirarle mecánicamente sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Milori rió-Tus alas van a estar bien sin ser escarchadas –

La más pequeña solo suspiró bajando nuevamente la mirada al ver sus planes de marcharse completamente arruinados, temía que haya dicho eso, pero era obvio, o al menos en cierto modo lo era-Mitad cálida y mitad de invierno, excelente…-Empezó a caminar hacia el bosque del invierno dirigiéndole la mirada-Sabes que te odio, ¿No? –

-Dilo cuanto más quieras Dégel-Le respondió Milori encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro-Incluso puedes intentar convencerte de que así es, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto –

-_Touché mon amie_-Murmuró ella sonriendo levemente.

**Mientras…**

-¡Ya he llegado! –

-¿Tan rápido, pasó algo malo? –

Whitesnow suspiró rascándose la nuca-No nada, solo que fui un momento al lado cálido más que todo para ver a Dégel, saber si estaba mejor… –

Snowflake la ministra del invierno, y su madre, se acercó al más joven preguntando:-¿Y está bien? –

-Algo así… –

**(FB)**

_-¡Reina Clarion, reina Clarion, reina Clarion, reina Clarion, reina Clarion! –_

_-Calma Mephisto, ¿Qué ocurre? –_

_El sparrowman se sonrojó violentamente-Sin ofender reina Clarion, pero… ¡Soy Whitesnow, no Mephisto!-Se quejó al escuchar ese nombre._

_-Está bien, Whitesnow –_

_-¡¿Dónde… Dónde está Dégel, cómo sigue?!-Spear le había contado lo ocurrido con el palasiano y él, sin poder ocultarlo por más frío que fuera, corrió inmediatamente a ver a su amiga._

_Clarion le sonrió con cariño al chico soltando una risa-Ya está mejor, no te preocu-Fue interrumpida por el peliblanco quien de inmediato siguió gritando._

_-¡¿Pero en dónde está? Necesito verla, por favor! –_

_-Cálmate Whitesnow-Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del más joven intentando calmarlo-Dégel está bien, pero… Necesito que la cuides… –_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundido, algo le decía que lo sea de lo que fuera informado en ese momento, era malo, muy malo._

_-Porque… Dégel está… –_

**(Fin FB)**

-¡¿AQUÍ EN EL BOSQUE DEL INVIERNO?! –

Ante el grito de su madre, Whitesnow retrocedió un poco asustado-S-sí… ¿P-por qué…? –

Snowflake solo le dio la espalda a su hijo alzando la mirada al techo-_"No solo palasianos, ahora Dégel descubre quién es su padre… Tantas señales diferentes e iguales a aquella vez, es definitivo…"_-Una sonrisa leve se apareció en su rostro-_"… No solo Athena y una guerra santa se avecinan, sino… Krest y Lyra, ¿Acaso ya han escogido a un próximo santo para sus respectivas constelaciones… O es una coincidencia todo lo que está pasando…?"_ –

-¿M-mamá…? ¿P-pa-sa algo… Malo…?-Preguntó preocupado Whitesnow al notar que su se encontraba madre tan callada.

-_"Ah… Whitesnow, si supieras que Milori no fue el único que le ha guardado secretos a su hija… Si no también yo a ti…"_ Mephisto, tengo algo que contarte…-Miró a su hijo quien seguía manteniéndose preocupado.

Tragó en seco asintiendo, cuando su madre le llamaba por su nombre, significaba que las cosas eran serias, y por primera vez, no le molestó que así fuese, que ella le llamara Mephisto…

**Mientras…**

**(Dégel POV)**

Me encontraba recostada en la que sería mi cama por un año, hacía frío, es cierto, pero lo soportaba, no era nada para mí aún y cuando no llevara ropa abrigada sino la normal. Pero eso no me sorprende, después de todo, mitad hada cálida y mitad de invierno, deja muy en claro muchas cosas-Es interesante…-Admití, porque a fin de cuentas, lo era. Es decir, imagino yo que nunca – antes de mí, al menos – ha habido un hada mitad y mitad, después de todo – en mi caso – es la primera vez que escucho sobre un caso como el mío. Suspiré-Como sea, qué importa… –

Calma Dégel, esto durará solo un año y no más, pero bueno, si nos ponemos lógicos… Doce meses, trescientos sesenta y cinco días, ocho mil setecientas sesenta horas, quinientos veinticinco mil seiscientos minutos, treinta y un millones y quinientos treinta y seis mil segundos… Sí, es definitivo…

Solté un suspiró y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme. Estoy muerta.

**(Fin POV)**

_/*/./*/_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –_

_-¡DÉGEL!-Gritaron su nombre, ambos preocupados._

_Una risa fue lo único que se escuchó-Pobre de ti mocosa, no debiste de interponerte en mi camino-Un patada, luego otra, le siguió otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra; cada vez más una nueva patada en la espalda, ella solo se podía aferrar con fuerza a aquel objeto entre sus manos-¡Basta, ¿Por qué demonios sigues peleando? ¿Qué te hace tan fuerte? TOMA ESTO, Y ESTO Y ESTO Y ESTO! –_

_Cada vez un nuevo golpe-¡Basta Dégel, es suficiente! –_

_Pero no se movería, ella no se quitaría de allí, no si ambos se veían en medio luego de que ella se marchara-"Por favor… Por favor. Yo… Yo aún sin armadura… Yo aún… Puedo proteger a los que amo, y no me derrotarán, no así de fácil. Yo… Yo…"-Una gota de sangre escurrió desde el dorso de su mano hasta la gema entre ambas palmas._

_Un brillo intenso pasando de verde a púrpura y luego a amarillo, y…_

_/*/./*/_

Se despertó de golpe abriendo los ojos de par en par, ese sueño era nuevo, nunca antes lo había tenido, pero qué había cambiado, en dado caso. Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando marcharse y estuvo tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la puerta-¿Qué quieres Milori?-Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

El susodicho entró sonriendo levemente-Vine para… –

Fue interrumpido por la más joven-¿… Molestarme?-Giró en la cama dándola la espalda a su padre, y aunque le doliera, continuó-Solo lárgate –

-Dégel, por favor, escúchame –

Dégel suspiró y le miró por sobre su hombro-Diez segundos –

-Pero… –

-… Nueve… Ocho… –

-Lo sé, te decepcioné, y lo lamento, lo siento mucho Dégel… –

-… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… –

-… Solo… ¡Perdóname, ¿Sí?! –

-… Uno…-Dégel se incorporó en la cama y dijo:-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó fríamente sin siquiera darle importancia al tema, tampoco dirigiéndole la mirada.

Él solo pudo abrir los ojos de la impresión mirando a su hija sin dar crédito a lo que le había dicho-¿_**Eso**_… _**Es todo**_…?-Milori frunció el seño con molestia-¡¿Solo eso puedes decir? ¿Ni siquiera te importa? ¿_**Eso es todo**_, solo eso y nada más? Dégel! –

-¡¿Acaso me debe importar? Mi-lo-ri! –

-¡Tu madre mencionó que estabas molesta, pero no pensé que fuera tanto! –

-¡Oh, discúlpeme por no portarme como debería, la hija perfecta, **Señor del Invierno**! –

-¡Por Athena, Dégel, deja de actuar a la defensiva! –

-¡Yo no estoy actuando a la defensiva, ¿Quién es el que prácticamente negaba que tenía una hija?! –

-¡Yo nunca lo negaba! –

-¡Pero tampoco aceptabas que yo existía porque si lo hubieses hecho, ahora seríamos una familia: tú, yo, mamá y **él**!-Milori se quedó callado de repente-¡A pasar de su carácter, de ser como es, Micenas **sí** ha sido un padre para mí! –

¡Bum!

Golpe bajo.

Eso sí le dolió, conocía a Micenas de cuando era un recién llegado, ambos siempre fueron amigos – sobre todo porque al sparrowman explorador no le importaba en lo más mínimo que no pudiera cruzar la frontera –, más sin embargo, el escuchar a Dégel diciendo eso solo le causaba molestia y, aunque no lo admitiera, dolor. Frunció el seño soltando un comentario de golpe:-¡Entonces no debiste hacerle caso a tu madre siendo mejor que te hubieses quedado con él gran Micenas en el lado cálido! –

El silencio entre ambos fue inmediato siendo este roto inmediatamente de manera constante por las respiraciones agitadas de los dos. Dégel estaba segura de algo: si bien lo que dijo ella – y lo que Milori le respondió – le había dolido, estaba harta de que la trataran siempre como hacían las típicas tres hadas de vuelo veloz que le molestaban, estaba cansada de que la ignoraran siempre, y no permitiría que ni a ella ni a su madre le abandonaran de nuevo, por esa razón se portaba así con Milori, porque con **él** – al no estar el señor del invierno, ni siquiera podía llamarle padre – no pudo hacer nada. Y eso estaba bien. Porque Milori también lo sabía, y a la perfección: aunque tuviera que lidiar con el odio de Dégel, no la volvería a abandonar nunca, no quiso hacerlo, y ahora no tenía intenciones de repetir ese error una vez más; no se permitiría verla triste o llorando, no se permitiría volver a perder más años de la vida de su hija, ya ocho fueron suficientes – para su molestia –, dado que no podía regresar al pasado para arreglar los errores que cometió.

-_"¿Me estoy equivocando…?"_-Se preguntaba Dégel desviando la mirada.

-_"Es oficial… Esto no va para bien…"_-Pensaba Milori viendo de reojo a Dégel.

-_"Pero no es mi culpa, ¡Milori nos abandonó! ¡De no ser por su culpa, __**él**__ seguiría aquí…!"_ –

-_"… Va a ser un año muy largo… ¡Dégel me odia…!"_ –

-_"… Esto no acabará bien"_-Pensaron los dos dándole la espalda al otro.

-Yo…-Habló primero Milori para romper ese frío e imperturbable silencio, Dégel solo pudo mirarle de soslayo-Debo… Salir esta tarde… Y, no puedo… –

-¿… Dejarme sola?-Le interrumpió la más pequeña bajando la mirada, un hilillo de voz formando las palabras-Lo sé –

Ese sería un **MUY** largo años para ambos.

**Continuará…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Linda mirada**_

_**brillante, azulada,**_

_**cual intensa helada**_

_**esta vez color dorada.**_

_**¿Acaso nunca podremos llevarnos bien?**_

– _**M. W**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

_1) Por si acaso: Las letras que salen debajo de las últimas frases al final de cada capítulo, son iniciales (por así decirlo) de un respectivo personaje._

_2) ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior dije que Dégel es deshielo en francés? Aquí la razón: Deshielo = hielo derretido. Derretir = calor, cálido. Hielo = frío, helado. Creo que se entendió la intensión, ¿Irónico no? XD_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Efectivamente se llama Milo de Escorpio… Pero Milori no es Milo. A Milori solo le llamé Milo porque me gusta y me suena tierno 8D =D XD (Aunque eso no quiere decir que quizá no nombre al caballero de escorpio ¬u¬ *Risa maliciosa*). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jejeje… Sí… ¡Caballeros del Zodiaco! =D XD Pero no es uno de los dorados -.- (¡Ellos nunca se dejarían revivir por un enemigo de Athena!…... Al menos no voluntariamente… T-T). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mil rosas:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jejeje… YEEEII! Gracias ^^ XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Como que… A Milori y a Dégel se les van a complicar mucho las cosas para llevarse bien… -.- Ô.ó_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


	6. Medios Secretos al Descubierto

**Disclaimer:**_ Tinkerbell y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**ANUNCIO #001:**

**Publicado en youtube el tráiler de Winter Stars (Bien atrasado, sí ya sé T-T XD) bajo el nombre de: "**_Winter Stars (Tinkerbell Fanfic Trailer)_**".**

**ANUNCIO #002:**

**En este capítulo, en el prólogo del mismo mejor dicho, se explica cómo Dégel llegó a nacer… Por ahora… Solo digamos que de ambas formas. Pero no hay nada directo, por eso esta historia no está en rate *Escalofrío* Eso sería raro.**

**N/A:**_ Sacando onomatopeyas de internet LOL XD Así que no me culpen si algo suena muy descabellado._

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

Los pétalos rosas y celestes volaban de aquí y allá, los miró con detenimiento asombrada por su belleza, uno de estos aterrizó sobre su nariz a lo que ella soltó un corto y agudo estornudo haciendo que este se cayera en sus piernas. Sonrió-¡**Flo**! –

Aún sin poder hablar bien, era lo que pensaba Clarion con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su hija divertida con los pétalos de las flores-Último día…-Miró de reojo a su pareja quien desvió la mirada-¿… No es así? –

Milori asintió cerrando los ojos con calma-Así es –

Clarion suspiró tomando a su hija en brazos, la pequeña aferró sus manitas al vestido de su madre mirándole con atención-**Ma** –

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios al escuchar a la pequeña llamándole, casi – si no estaba pensando mal – preocupada mientras le miraba con sus inocentes ojos azules-¿Crees… Que le duela… Crees que le duele en este momento…? –

El señor del invierno miró a su hija pequeña jugando con una pequeña flor color rosa-No lo sé, es… Muy pequeña todavía, no creo que sepa lo que está pasando… –

-Milori-Ambos se miraron fijamente, Clarion se mantuvo seria-Tú y yo, ambos, sabemos muy bien que Dégel, a pesar de su muy corta edad, cree que-no…-Se detuvo un momento para corregirse-… Ella sabe muy bien, cuándo uno de los dos está cerca de ella, está consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ¿Y tú dices que es muy pequeña todavía? –

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo? –

-Que no lo hagas –

Ambos se mantuvieron en un largo silencio en el cual solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento a su alrededor, el cielo, antes claro, se oscurecía poco a poco, cada vez más, hasta que – una por una – las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, los rayos sonando en el cielo. Al sentir la humedad en su rostro, la pequeña Dégel empezó a llorar aferrándose a su madre quien empezó a acunarla cerca de su pecho-Clarion, ya hablamos de esto…-Dijo Milori en voz baja acariciando con suavidad a su hija en la cabeza-Si la queremos mantener a salvo, es mejor que yo me vaya… –

-¡Necesita a su padre…! –

-¡Necesita estar segura! –

-¡Milori por favor…! Por favor…-Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas de Clarion para molestia de Milori, él solo frunció el seño desviando la mirada para no querer verla llorando-… Ella te… Yo te… Las dos te necesitamos… Por favor… Te lo suplico… No te vayas… –

Dégel dejó de llorar gimoteando solo un poco-Uuuuhhh…-Se quejó estirando los brazos hacia su padre-¡**Pa, pa, pa, pa**!-Llamaba con los ojos aún húmedos.

Milori, sin poder evitarlo – aún a pesar de que internamente se encontraba gritándose a sí mismo que no lo hiciera –, tomó a la más pequeña en brazos quien rió al verse sujetada por su padre-Si tu madre tiene razón, di algo-Dijo riendo, Dégel solo hizo un puchero sacando la lengua-Te lo dije, Clarion –

-Milori, sabes cuál es mi punto, y también sabes que tengo la razón… La conozco mejor que tú, después de todo…-Clarion volvió a tomar a su hija en brazos para luego cubrirla con una pequeña manta rosa-La tuve nueve meses dentro de mí, Milori… Casi muere siquiera antes de que fuera una niña nonata. Ella sabe… –

-Clarion, sé de lo que estás hablando, enserio, pero me parece imposible… Es decir… La única manera fuese con su cosmos… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que sabe lo que pasa? –

-No lo sé Milori, estoy segura de ello, y aunque lo niegues, tú también lo sabes… –

El señor del invierno suspiró-Clarion… –

-Lo sentiste aquella noche… –

Por supuesto que lo sintió, ambos lo hicieron… Esa noche…

_Paris, Francia. Una niña humana era depositada en su cuna y rió por primera vez. A diferencia de muchos otros casos, no pegó contra una flor, no, viajó sola a Pixie Hollow así sin más, su camino siendo iluminado una y otra vez por todas y cada una de las estrellas en el cielo, por las constelaciones, una de ellas brillando de manera más intensa que las otras. __**Esperanza**__ esa sencilla palabra se podía escuchar con el soplido del viento, esa palabra dicha por una voz dulce y casi maternal. Mientras más se acercaba, la risa casi dejó de oírse por completo… Casi a punto de desaparecer…_

… _Casi…_

_-Milori despierta –_

_-¿Qué ocurre? –_

_-¿Sientes eso? –_

_Él desvió la mirada susurrando:-No –_

_-¡Milori! –_

_-Está bien, está bien…-Suspiró dándose por vencido-Sí, lo siento… –_

_-¿En-serio…? –_

_-Sí…-Ambos se acercaron a la ventana viendo hacia el cielo cubierto de estrellas-Pero… No sé si podremos hacer algo… –_

_-¡Tenemos que! Si no llega…-Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas-¡… Va a morir! –_

_**Esperanza…**_

_Una vez más la voz se escuchó, Milori y Clarion alzaron la vista hacia el cielo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, reconocían esa voz-Es… Ella…-Susurró Milori sonriendo levemente._

_-M…Mi-ho…-Murmuró Clarion._

_-… A-thena…-Susurraron ambos._

_La pequeña risa se escuchó nuevamente, estaba a punto de dejar de escucharse, pero otra risa se escuchó; ambos la reconocieron, porque la habían escuchado antes-Milori… ¿Dijiste que tú y Snowflake… Eran hermanos, no…? –_

_-Sí, te conté por qué… – __**(N/A:**__ Explicación en __**чистая доска (Chistaya doska)**__** -.-)**_

_-¿Es… Posible que…? –_

_-Con Ikki todo es posible –_

_Ambas risas se juntaron quedando escuchándose más la de la niña pequeña, hasta que, de un momento a otro, pasó a polvillo de hadas azul. Clarion sonrió extendiendo la mano-Una… Semana después de hacerlo, Milori… Una semana exacta, como Ikki –_

-Clarion…-Ambos desviaron la mano nuevamente hacia la más pequeña, nacida de ambas formas: de la risa de una niña y por causa de ambos, esa era Dégel Winter, la princesa del hielo-… Sabes que es lo mejor… –

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Medios Secretos al Descubierto,**

**El Intento y la Cadena de Flores**

* * *

*Ffffp* *Ffffp*

Un dos, un dos…

Los pasos de ambos sobre la nieve no hacían más que ayudarle a calmarse, o al meso eso intentaba pensar, porque – a pesar de las pocas horas que habían pasado – no soportaba seguir en ese frío e incoloro lugar. Suponía que era porque estaba acostumbrada a la calidez del sol y a los colores del otoño, verano y primavera. Pero no era así. Le había gustado la nieve desde que era una niña pequeña – más pequeña que ahorita, claro –, solo buscaba una excusa para no admitir que quería eso que necesitó por ocho años, eso que – muy en el fondo – quería y añoraba…

Estar con su padre.

Quería colgarse de su pierna sin soltarle, decir simplemente la palabra **papi** o **papá** hasta que esta ya no tuviera significado, que él la abrazara con fuerza cuando tuviera alguna pesadilla, que le dijera que todo estaría bien si se asustaba por algo, que le convenciera que siempre estaría ahí para ella cuando la necesitara, que siempre la cuidaría. Quería eso, pero no lo admitiría nunca, ella tenía su orgullo – _igual que tu padre_, decía su madre – y nunca – jamás en toda su vida eterna **(1)** – pensaba rebajarse a dejarlo de lado por lo que ella decía que eran un capricho de niña inocente. ¡Pero en qué estaba pensando, **no** iba a permitir que esas ideas siguieran en su mente! Tenía deberes más importantes, después de todo.

Miró las vendas en sus muñecas recordando sus entrenamientos con Micenas, su carácter firme y serio que, a pesar de todo, le causaba confianza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el seño bajando ambos brazos, extrañaba a Micenas, era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su hermano de armas…

… Su padre…

-Dégel –

Dio un leve respingo deteniéndose de golpe, su mirada azulada chocando con la castaña de su padre-¿Qué quieres Milori?-Preguntó fríamente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un rato, una guerra de miradas intensas entre los dos casi pareciendo que aparecerían rayos y chispas entre ellos, ninguno intentaba dar tregua para que el otro le superara: Dégel con profundo resentimiento y tristeza, Milori con clara molestia y cansancio. Pudieron haber seguido así por un muy largo rato, claro, de no ser por un grito que les sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento-¡Cuidado! –

-¡Bola de nieve fuera de control! –

Dégel miró de soslayo la bola de nieve y, sin mayor esfuerzo, solo se movió hacia un lado con calma; Milori rodó los ojos frunciendo el seño en lo que vio cómo se acercaba hacia él, suspiró y simplemente se movió hacia un lado igual de calmado que su hija. La bola de nieve impactó contra un pobre conejo que pasaba por ahí y lo lanzó al suelo, Dégel solo sonrió de medio lado intentando aguantar la risa-Pobre conejo –

-Así parece –

-Ni siquiera tuvo culpa de nada-Rió la más joven.

-No estaba dirigida hacia él y le golpeó-Rió Milori, el conejo hizo una mueca y soltó un ruidito haciendo golpear su pata repetidamente contra el suelo cubierto de nieve-Está bien, no estaba dirigida hacia ella –

-¿Es niña? ¿Apoco te lo ha dicho? –

-Solo con la mueca y el ruido que hizo bastó para saber-Ambos rieron olvidando por un minuto su pelea de antes, la conejita rodó los ojos marchándose de allí. Tristemente, para ambos, la felicidad nunca dura mucho y eso fue suficiente para ambos, porque inmediatamente recordaron su última pelea. Dégel desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo mientras Milori solo le miró de reojo carraspeando un poco-Yo… Deberíamos seguir… –

-Milori-Le interrumpió Dégel volviendo a caminar, no sabía por qué siempre escogía no usar sus alas, sino eso: caminar, quizá le llamaba la atención, o le gustaba; y al parecer, algo le decía que Milori lo notaba-¿A dónde vamos? –

-Ya verás –

**Mientras…**

-¿D-de qué me… Es-tás hablando…? –

-Escucha Mephisto-Snowflake tomó de la mano a su hijo-Sé que es difícil para ti saberlo ahora pero… –

Fue interrumpida por Whitesnow quien se zafó de su agarre con furia-¡No mamá, ¿Me estás diciendo eso justo ahora, enserio? He visto a Dégel desde que era un niño, y para mí siempre ha sido como mi hermana! ¡Ahora me estás diciendo que es mi prima, ¿Y quieres que me lo tome con calma?! –

-Mephisto por favor, tranquilo –

El susodicho frunció el seño con molestia viendo a su madre, sus ojos brillando de un fuerte carmín-¡NO, NADA DE **MEPHISTO POR FAVOR TRANQUILO**! ¡A DIFERENCIA DE CON DÉGEL, NUNCA PENSÉ, JAMÁS SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA QUE TÚ Y MI PADRE FUERAN CAPACES DE MENTIRME! –

Después de decir eso, el chico salió de allí volando con total rapidez siendo llamado por su madre-¡Espera Mephisto!-Al ver que ya no podía alcanzarlo, se detuvo bajando la mirada con tristeza, más miró nuevamente hacia arriba al sentir a alguien abrazándole por la espalda y susurró:-Autumn –

Redleaf Autumn, el ministro del otoño y la pareja de Snowflake, sonrió de medio lado, esa mujer nunca cambiaría, siempre sería la ministra más ácida entre todos ellos, pero así la amaba después de todo-Déjalo que se desahogue, sigue siendo un niño, casi un adolescente por así decirlo –

-Tiene ocho años, Redleaf, sigue siendo un niño, como lo dijiste, más no un adolescente… No todavía… –

El ministro del otoño sonrió nuevamente besando a su pareja en la mejilla-Mi punto es que no te preocupes, él estará bien –

Snowflake suspiró-Confiaré en ti solo por esta vez –

Él rió-¡Oh cariño, si supieras que siempre has confiado en mí y lo sabes! –

-Imbécil –

-Pero así me amas, cariño –

**Con Milori y Dégel…**

-Parece que sigues teniendo esa cadena de flores –

Ella dio un respingo-¿Perdón? –

Milori sonrió señalando la muñeca derecha de la más joven, Dégel dirigió la mirada hacia esa zona y la cubrió con su mano izquierda-Eso, la sigues llevando contigo –

-La he tenido siempre… –

-… Desde que eras una niña pequeña, lo sé… _"Me pregunto si lo recuerdas, Dégel…"_ –

-¿Puedo preguntar de nuevo a dónde vamos? –

Milori sonrió-¿No te quedarás tranquila sin una respuesta, verdad? Al castillo de la sabiduría **(N/A:**_ Así se llama U.U_**) **–

Dégel se detuvo de golpe viendo cómo su padre continuaba caminando-¡¿Sabes Milori? Recuerda que no sé absolutamente nada del bosque del invierno! Uish… _Stupide homme de moineau, je jure que je ne tolère pas_** (2)** –

-Dégel, no entiendo el francés, pero sé que eso fue un insulto –

Su hija se sonrojó-_Je vous déteste Milori_** (3)** –

Milori rió-Eso lo entiendo a la perfección, y por ello te mencioné que lo dijeras mientras más quisieras, que incluso podías intentar convencerte, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto –

**Después de un rato…**

Soltó un silbido de asombro-Wow…-Susurró. El lugar era una especie de biblioteca gigante, los estantes repletos de libros cubrían por completo las paredes, los ojos de Dégel brillaban con claro entusiasmo.

-Guardalibros…-Escuchó a su padre llamando.

-No hay nadie, regresa más tarde-Escuchó una voz.

Dégel puso los ojos en blanco-Eso es una metida de pata extrema –

Milori sonrió levemente y suspiró alborotándole el cabello levemente-Ni me lo digas –

Dégel se sonrojó solo un poco y sonrió levemente, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro e imitó a su padre-Guardalibros –

Un sparrowman se asomó entre las pilas de libros que allí habían, sorprendiendo a Dégel-¿Qué…?-Escuchó que susurraba-N-no es… Posible…-Vio que volaba rápidamente hasta colocarse frente a ella.

-¿Hola…?-Susurró Dégel.

Milori se encogió de hombros rodando los ojos-Guardalibros, ella es Dégel –

-No me esperaba verla después de ocho años-Dégel decidió no preguntar por ello, pensaba que ya se enteraría de más secretos en lo que quedaba de su estadía en el bosque del invierno-Hola señorita Dégel, yo soy el guardalibros pero puedes llamarme Dewey –

-…-Se quedó callada por unos segundos escondiéndose tras Milori-¿Dewey? –

-¿Dégel? ¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó Milori preocupado.

-¿H-he di-cho algo ma-?-Dewey se quedó callado un minuto al ver a Dégel a los ojos, esa mirada azulada se le hacía muy conocida, ya la vio en un lugar hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero era imposible, ¿O no?-_"Esos ojos…"_-La mirada inocente y cargada de bondad de Dégel se veía nerviosa-_"… Pero no puede ser cierto, el plazo aún no se cumple, todavía faltan unos años para que despierte… No puede ser…"_ –

-_"No entiendo, ¿Por qué le temo? ¿Y por qué pienso que ya lo he visto antes, pero no a como imagino que él se refería…?"_-Soltó un suspiró y sonrió cálidamente susurrando:-Lo siento, hola… –

Dewey y Milori sonrieron-Hola Dégel –

El señor del invierno volvió a mirar a su hija quien le vio de reojo por unos segundos, Milori pudo jurar por ese breve momento que su hija en realidad no le guardaba ningún rencor, sino que únicamente actuaba de esa manera por miedo a ser herida. Sin embargo, en la mirada de Dégel, aún había algo que le inquietaba, más no sabía qué era, pero al parecer Dewey tenía una ligera sospecha, según lo notó-Necesito preguntarle algo, guardalibros –

-Claro –

Dégel se alejó de ambos adultos mirando a un pequeño cachorro de lince escondido quien le miraba fijamente, la más pequeña solo sonrió con ternura siguiendo al pequeño lince que le llamó la atención al soltarle un suave maullido. Milori y Dewey notaron esto y el señor del invierno le dijo:-Ten cuidado con Fiona –

-¿Tanto desconfías de mí?-Le respondió la niña con sarcasmo antes de irse riendo.

Dewey sonrió con sarcasmo-¿Cómo va el tiempo de calidad padre-hija? –

-Me odia –

El más viejo le miró consternado-¡Oh por favor! Debe estar exagerando lord Milori, es una niña de… ¿Cuántos años tiene, ocho? ¿Y me va a decir que le odia? –

-¡No exagero! Y eso es lo que me da a entender, pero… Hay veces en que no lo parece. Y si me odia, es con mucha razón –

-No tuviste otra opción, y te lo digo como hermano de armas –

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor, sabes que me prometí que a ninguno de mis hijos les haría pasar lo mismo que Krest a mí y a Snowflake –

-Lo sé lo sé, pero no había nada que hacer-Dewey soltó un suspiro-Miho murió aquel día, casi todos morimos por la falta que nos hizo ella como Athena, y si mal no recuerdo, tú y Redleaf fueron los más afectados –

-Solo nosotros tres quedamos de pie aquel día, Dewey, tú, Redleaf y yo. Tuve el cadáver de Athena entre mis brazos, yo mismo la maté aún sin siquiera quererlo –

-No la mataste a propósito, la misma Athena te lo pidió –

-¡Miho no se lo merecía! –

-¡Pero fue la voluntad de Athena quien lo ordenó, además, tú se lo dijiste: tu deber para con Athena está por encima a tu amistad-hermandad con Miho! –

-¡Le prometí que la protegería, estábamos en medio de la guerra contra Ares, necesitábamos a nuestra diosa! –

-¡Y Ares resultó el menor de nuestros problemas…! –

Milori le interrumpió-¡NO LO DIGAS! –

-¡… Llegó Artemisa y te dio el castigo por cumplir esa orden mortal de Athena: si no te alejabas de tu descendencia, ellos pagarían el precio! Y creo que es de ello que quieres hablar, ¿Verdad? –

-Tsk…-Milori desvió la mirada-El plazo aún no se ha cumplido, pero… ¿Es posible que Hades ya se acerque y que Dégel sea de importancia en esta guerra santa? –

-No lo sé, _"Mejor no le preocupo con mis suposiciones sin argumentos"_ Quizá… Dégel esté relacionada con Athena en esta guerra santa –

-Es posible, y por ello los palasianos quisieran matarla –

-Exacto –

Milori suspiró-Como sea, la armadura a la que aspira, según Clarion, es Andrómeda, aunque yo lo dudo –

-¿Por qué? –

Milori sonrió-Porque parece tener reflejos felinos –

-¿Qué insinúas? –

-¿Me puedes hacer una lista de las armaduras que tienen relación con los felinos? –

-Muy bien, ¿Incluyo la dorada? –

-Sí –

**Más tarde…**

Cuando Dégel y Milori se marcharon, la niña se mantenía callada en el trayecto a casa, para preocupación de su padre-¿Ocurre algo malo? –

-Milori, lo estuve pensando un rato…-Dégel se detuvo de golpe un momento con la mirada baja, su mano tocando la cadena de flores en su muñeca.

-¿Sí? –

-Yo…-Calló un momento alzando la mirada hacia su padre, una sonrisa cálida y verdadera adornando sus labios-… Me arrepiento mucho de lo que dije… –

**(FB)**

_-Escucha__Milori-Recalcó su nombre con molestio, para preocupación del señor del invierno-Seámonos honestos: yo te odio__"Gran mentira…"__y tú me odiarás en cuanto me conozcas, no te tolero y tú no me tolerarás, así que… ¿Para qué mentirnos?__"¿Pero qué haces Dégel? Si te sigues mintiendo, corrección, si les sigues mintiendo a todos incluyéndote a ti, solo causarás daño…"__-Se reprendió a sí misma._

**(Fin FB)**

-… Yo, quiero hacer un intento de llevarnos bien, no quiero pasarme este año completo peleando contigo, ¿Sí? –

Milori miró sorprendido a su hija y rió asintiendo-Sí, me parece bien, sinceramente, yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo –

Ambos se miraron un rato y rieron, estaban dispuestos a hacer un intento, ¿Qué había hecho cambiar a Dégel de opinión? Para Milori seguía siendo un secreto y pensaba dejarlo así. Mientras que lejos de ahí, un joven sparrowman de cabello castaño alborotado les miraba con atención a ambos, en sus ojos castaños con un tinte color almendra se reflejaba la felicidad a pesar de su fría mirada y su semblante inexpresivo, sus alas se agitaban con emoción siendo de un brillante color dorado a pesar de su forma normal-Al fin te decides a ser un padre para ella, Milori… Pero yo no volveré hasta que sea estrictamente necesario, y tampoco te perdonaré tan fácilmente –

Se dio la vuela y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, una caja grande de metal con el dibujo de un fénix siendo cargada sobre su espalda-Después de todo… El trabajo de un hermano mayor es velar por el menor… Y mientras siga teniendo la cadena de flores en mi muñeca derecha, sabré cuándo volver-Dijo llevando una mano a dicho lugar, donde yacía una pulsera hecha de flores rosas y celestes.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**La familia a veces tiene desacuerdos, pero siempre va a estar unida. ¿Y los hermanos? Si bien peleamos a veces, aún nos queremos**_

– _**I.W**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) **_Fuente de wikipedia: dicen que las hadas tienen __∞ años __(__infinitos años__)._

**(2)**_ Traducción: Estúpido sparrowman, juro que no lo tolero._

**(3)**_ Traducción: Te odio Milori._

**(4) **_Por si acaso: Whitesnow/Mephisto __**SÍ **__es hijo de Snowflake y Redleaf, nació como el mismo caso que con Dégel =D_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. LOL yo lo que hacía era morirme de risa mientras escribía el capítulo XD ¡Yo me di cuenta fue hace unos meses cuando continuaba en clases!: Estaba viendo el cap. 40 de SSO donde sale la Amazona de Escorpio y entonces me acordé de Milo, y ese día estaban pasando el Secreto de las Hadas, entonces – aparte de acordarme del significado de __**Milo**__ – fue que me di cuenta de __**Milo**__-__**ri**_ _XD ¡YEEEII! Adoro a Milo, pero amo a los Aguadores dorados que son mi signo XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Sí, amo caballeros del zodiaco! Y sí, sé que son muchos cálculos… Pero lo bueno es que lo saqué de internet XD O al menos algunos. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Mwuajajajajaja! Quiero ser mala! Por eso hago esto: __**Capítulo VI: Encerrados, Sin Talento**__. Creo que deja mucho de qué pensar mwuajajajaja! Okey, mucha azúcar de mi chocolate caliente -.-… Que de caliente ya no tiene nada XD_

_Como dice el capítulo, algunas de las incógnitas quedaron al descubierto en este cap.: __**¿Cómo nació Dégel (Y añadí a la respuesta a Mephisto también)? ¿Por qué Milori no estuvo con Dégel? Y, añadido ¿Qué pasó en la última Guerra Santa?**__ (JÁ, ¿Última? ¬u¬). Aunque, al parecer, ahora surgieron otras: __**¿Quién es Ikki? ¿Cuál es en realidad la relación de Dégel en la sig. Guerra santa? ¿Qué será ahora de Dégel si Milori permanece a su lado? ¿Quién es el caballero que salió al final del capítulo? ¿Qué hizo que Dégel cambiara de opinión?**_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_

* * *

_PD: Perdonen por la demora, pero es que tuve que editar una y otra vez éste capítulo._

_PD 2: En el sig. Capítulo, quizá veamos qué hacía Dégel en lo que se fue con Fiona._


	7. Actulizar

_**Holis ^o^**_

_**Sí, lo sé, lamento que no sea un capítulo ._.**_

_**Pero, la cosa es que voy a estar de viaje por una semana, me voy a llevar mi laptop pero depende de si el tiempo me lo permite T-T**_

_**Como sea, si no puedo actualizar, nos vemos/leemos en una semana X'D**_


	8. Encerrados, Sin Talento

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_ Wiiiii! Regresé de mi viaje TuT No saben cuánto les extrañé a todos, ¡OH MY GOD, I'M SO HAPPY! Okey ya mucho X'D Pero enserio, extrañé actualizar TuT Por ello traje este cap de Winter Stars y el nuevo primer o segundo cap de Chistaya Doska, ambos terminados durante el viaje LOL XD Como sea, disfruten ^^_

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

_-¡Oh oh oh… Tú eres Dégel! –_

_-Emmm… Sí…-Se sonrojó ligeramente retrocediendo un poco._

_-¡Significa que eres la hija de lord Milori! –_

_-S-sí… –_

_-¡Oh genial, seremos amigas! –_

_-Gliss, creo que deberías soltarla-Dijo Spike viendo cómo Dégel se ponía algo azul al faltarle el aire por el abrazo de Gliss._

_-Oh, claro lo siento-Respondió el hada riendo nerviosamente en lo que soltaba a la más pequeña._

_Whitesnow sonrió tomando a su prima de la mano-Vámonos, tenemos que continuar antes de que seguramente ya tío Milori y mi madre nos empiecen a buscar –_

_-Sí-Rió Dégel en lo que ella y su primo se marchaban de allí-Aunque no entiendo, ¿Por qué el apuro de que regresemos temprano? –_

_-No lo sé-Se encogió de hombros el chico-Pero mamá siempre me dice lo mismo todos los años cuando es justo el día de hoy –_

_-Ya veo… –_

-¡Ha! –

-Muy lenta –

-¡Aaahhh! –

Dégel cayó al suelo intentando volver a incorporarse-Oye, enserio pensé que eras más fuerte-Dijo Mephisto frunciendo el seño en lo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo siento-Se incorporó del suelo con ayuda de su primo-Pero es que no me gusta pelear –

-¿Qué?-No sabía si escuchó bien eso anterior, por lo que, viendo a su prima, acercó su rostro al de ella-¡¿Estás bromeando? ¿Entonces por qué entrenas para amazona? Y peor, ¿En dónde está tu máscara? Las reglas son las reglas!-Le picó en la frente con furia.

-¡Auch! –

-¡Responde! –

-Es que yo, yo, yo… –

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Encerrados,**

**Sin Talento**

* * *

**Lado Cálido/Jardín Floreado…**

**Spear POV:**

Apenas está finalizando el verano y pronto se acerca el otoño, una temporada y faltan otras tres para que Dégel regrese al lado cálido, y no es que no quisiera que nunca se hubiese ido allá, pero he crecido cerca de ella desde que tengo uso de razón. Inclusive soy capaz de decir que siento algo más que amistad por ella, y no, no es amor fraternal, es algo más profundo que eso. Solté un suspiro elevando mi cosmos, este empezó a rodearme por completo, un cosmos color escarlata.

-Aaaaahhhhh…-Si hay algo de lo que me puedo enorgullecer en este momento, es de mi cosmos ardiente, no me puedo rendir en este momento, ¡Llegaré a mi límite antes de que Dégel vuelva y liberaré mi séptimo sentido con este último golpe!-¡**Scarlet Needle Antares (La Aguja Escarlata Antares)**! –

Aún no domino bien la técnica de la aguja escarlata, mucho menos domino a Antares, pero no me daré por vencido. Esto es lo que quiero, convertirme en un caballero dorado, ¡El caballero dorado Spear de Escorpio! Y como digno dorado de escorpio, no me puedo permitir perder ninguna pelea, siendo la única que pierda aquella en donde pierda la vida. La aguja impactó contra mi blanco apenas haciéndole un pequeño agujero que no le atravesó, para mi molestia.

-Tsk… Es-to no es… Bueno…-Respirando agitadamente, caí al suelo de rodillas llevándome una mano al pecho-… Por favor, no… No me hagas esto justo ahora…-Susurré con debilidad hablándole, por así decirlo, a mi pecho.

Desde que nací nunca tuve muy buena salud que digamos, ¿Razón? Tres palabras: Enfermedad del corazón, esta hace que, literalmente, mi corazón arda en llamas. El calor es insoportable, y si bien algunas veces puedo aguantarlo, otras veces empeoro hasta simplemente no resistir más. Lo único que me anima siempre no es otra cosa que…

**(FB)**

**Fin POV**

_-¡AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! –_

_Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche, una figura de contextura pequeña se agitaba en su cama por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, su pulso acelerándose cada vez más y más hasta que su corazón se incendiara, su temperatura corporal en una fiebre tan alta que al mínimo contacto con él, cualquiera se quemaría. A su habitación, tres personas entraron, una de ellas – de contextura más pequeña y frágil – se acercó al niño en lo que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas._

_-¡Spear!-Le tomó de la mano con fuerza colocando su otra mano sobre la frente del niño-Está empeorando…-Su voz se quebró por el llanto-¡Por favor… Díganme que pudo hacer algo por él! –_

_-Déggie… –_

_-Eh, señorita Dégel y-yo no… No sé… –_

_-¡Por favor, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por él! –_

_Una mano tomó la de ella haciendo que girara la vista hacia esa dirección encontrándose con una mirada púrpura y una sonrisa socarrona-¿La princesita se preocupa por mí?-Susurró Spear con voz ronca soltando un quejido._

_Sin haberlo notado, Dégel había elevado su cosmos el cual adquirió un aire frío, una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la más pequeña al ver a su amigo al menos mejorando un poco-S-Sp… ¡Spear!-Se lanzó a sus brazos aferrándose a su amigo con fuerza, las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas._

**(Fin FB)**

**Spear POV**

… El hecho de que Dégel siempre se haya mantenido a mi lado aún cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sonreí aún en el suelo-Mi gatita callejera…-Susurré viendo a alguien acercándose a mí, pero no era mi minina.

-¡Spear!-Alessia, tenía que ser ella.

Este es uno de esos momentos en que desearía que Dégel no se haya marchado por un año.

**(Fin POV)**

**Bosque del Invierno…**

-¡Tch… ¿Cómo es posible? Mi propia prima odia pelear y aún así entrena para amazona! –

Aún con la cabeza gacha, Dégel frunció el seño cruzándose de brazos-Perdóname por no ser lo que esperabas, además, no es mi culpa de que te enteraras de que soy tu prima –

Furioso, Mephisto giró volteando a ver a su prima y gritó:-¡Tú también te enteraste hace poco! –

-Pero yo aún tenía el shock de enterarme quién es mi padre –

El sparrowman golpeó con fuerza un bloque de hielo despedazándolo con su cosmos-¡Me lleva Hades! –

Dégel suspiró-Lo siento, enserio –

Mephisto soltó un suspiro rascándose la nuca-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, es solo que… Me deja algo sorprendido, es decir… Si no te gusta pelear, ¿Por qué quieres ser amazona? –

-Decidí desde pequeña… Que quería hacer esto, no sabía qué ni quién, pero… Alguien me decía que lo hiciera, como si su cosmos me llamara… **Hazlo, ayúdame**-Se calló por un momento sonriendo levemente-Inclusive antes de nacer, lo escuchaba una vez más, una voz cálida: **Esperanza**-Rió un poco sentándose en la nieve-Loco, ¿No? –

Mephisto rió acostándose sobre la nieve, al lado de su prima-No, cuando yo era pequeño… –

**(FB)**

**Mephisto POV**

_Digamos que, al ser un niño pequeño y por no obedecer a mamá, me perdí en el bosque del invierno aún y cuando viviera aquí desde que tengo uso de razón. Vagaba de aquí por allá intentando buscar el camino de regreso a casa, pero… Lo único que escuché fueron…_

_-¡Auuuuuuuu! –_

… _Los aullidos de los lobos. No podía volar, tenía miedo y mis alas se encontraban caídas, pensé que moriría. Corrí y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban aún y cuando la respiración ya me pesara, únicamente pensando y orando a todos los dioses de mis creencias griegas, por cómo quería volver a ver a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi tío y a mi hermana mayor. Solo podía mantenerme oculto dentro de una cueva, llorando y rogando._

_-… Por favor, por lo que más quieras, déjame vivir al menos por el día de hoy, una vez más… ¡Por favor!-Rogué en un susurro entre dientes._

_Varios gruñidos llamaron mi atención, miré al frente y me encontré a cinco lobos frente a mí, amenazándome con sus fauces, gruñéndome y escaneándome como digna presa asustada-No me maten… Por favor… –_

_Un susurro fue lo único que podía emitir aún y cuando sabía que estaba muerto, ya no había nada por hacer, me iban a comer, hasta que…-__**No tengas miedo, esperanza…**__-Sentí un cosmo cálido y hermoso, puro, rodeándome, haciendo elevar un poco el mío._

_Cuando me di cuenta, los lobos retrocedían uno por uno, todos excepto el último, este se me acercaba lentamente con algo entre sus dientes afilados-¿Q-qué…?-Se hincó a mi lado frotando su cabeza contra mi brazo, le miré, sus hermosos y a la vez penetrantes ojos color jade y sonreí tomando con cautela aquello que tenía entre sus dientes-¿Q-qué es… Esto…? –_

**(Fin FB)**

**Fin POV**

-No sabía si fue coincidencia, o porque fue la voluntad de Athena, pero quizá, tan solo quizá, pude haber sido probado como caballero ateniense, no lo sé… Solo quizá, así que, no creo que sea loco lo que me hayas dicho –

-Mephisto…-Susurró su prima para luego sonreír levemente-Entiendo –

-¿Eh…?-Miró calmadamente de nueva cuenta a Dégel quien le sonreía, pero luego frunció el seño gritándole-¡Óyeme bien mocosa, NO-ME-LLAMES-MEPHISTO, SOY WHITESNOW! –

Su prima rió sonrojándose levemente-Ya ya, entiendo, lo siento… Mephisto…-Salió volando de allí rápidamente intentando escapar de su familiar, Arkhimed le seguía por lo lejos.

-¡QUE SOY WHITESNOW!-Empezó a intentar atraparla.

**Lado Cálido/Árbol del Polvillo…**

*Ah* *Ah* *Ah*

*Ah*

*Ah* *Ah*

Cada vez respiraba de manera más agitada, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, pero aunque ya haya sido normal varias veces, había una gran diferencias a las situaciones anteriores: Dégel no estaba allí con él en ese momento-S-Spear… –

-¡Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! ¡Esto es malo, muy muy muy muy pero muy malo!-Hyacinth respiraba agitadamente caminando de una lado hacia otro en la habitación de su hijo, asustado claramente-Spear no, mi hijo Spear no, por favor Athena no, no permitas que Hades o Hypnos o Thanatos se lo lleven, por favor… Te lo suplico… Yo, yo yo… –

-¡HYACINTH! –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

Redleaf le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa-¡Cálmate imbécil, maldito sea, tranquilízate siquiera un poco, torpe! –

-¡Quizá tú no lo entiendes porque ninguno de tus hijos está como el mío!-Gritó Hyacinth exasperado-¡Así que cierra la boca, Redleaf! –

-Hyacinth…-Susurró Sunflower.

-¡Ya basta, es suficiente!-Dijo un voz a manera autoritaria, los tres ministros que se encontraban en ese momento miraron a la reina de las hadas quien entraba en ese momento, Clarion miró con tristeza a Spear y suspiró-_"Necesita a Dégel… Pero ella no está aquí ahora…"_ –

-Pero reina Clarion, ¡Mi hijo no puede esperar así! –

-Hyacinth… Yo…-Susurraba Clarion con tristeza-Tengo… Tengo que buscar a Dégel, ella… Está en el bosque del invierno, lo siento –

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

**Bosque del Invierno…**

-¿Qué?-Alzó la mirada al sentir algo tomándole por los hombros-¿Arkhimed? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Puedo volver sola a casa –

Este le colocó sobre su espalda y algo en la mirada dorada en los ojos de la lechuza le hizo estremecerse aferrándose a las plumas del ave, más aún al escuchar su frío ululuo al compás del silbido del viento-En-tiendo… –

El camino fue corto a su parecer, pero fue porque más bien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, aún le preocupaba el asunto de los palasianos, aunque peor le tenía el hecho de que su padre le pidiera que volviera temprano, aún no sabía por qué. Al llegar, abrió la puerta para luego cerrarla de golpe-¡¿Estás bien?! –

Dégel alzó la mirada aún asustada-¿Por qué Arkhimed fue por mí? –

-La tormenta estaba arreciando –

-_"Tormenta de nieve… Claro, es por ello que me dijo que volviera temprano"_ P-pero… –

-Ve a tu habitación –

Bufó soltando un gruñido por lo bajo-No es justo –

Milori suspiró-Está bien, está bien, pero no voy a estar aquí por unas horas –

-¿A dónde vas? –

-Tengo que salir, no me esperes –

-Yo voy –

-No –

-Pero Milori… –

-Ya dije que no Dégel –

La más pequeña se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el seño-Mamá me hubiese dejado ir con ella –

Eso hizo que se detuviera de golpe soltando un suspiro-Es una tormenta, no quiero que te pase nada –

-¡Sé cuidarme sola! –

-Y no lo dudo, pero me preocupo por ti Dégel-La más joven se cruzó de brazos subiendo rápidamente a su habitación y, al entrar, cerró la puerta de un portazo-¡Dégel!-Corrió tras ella pegando ambas manos contra la puerta, un gesto preocupado marcado en su rostro, no había visto a su hija así de molesta, o decepcionada, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, pero la expresión que puso, le dolió.

-¡Déjame en paz! –

Entreabrió los labios dispuesto a decir algo, pero el grito quebrado que se escapó de los labios de su hija, que formó sus cuerdas vocales, hizo que se callara inmediatamente bajando la mirada, sintiéndose enojado al no poder hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña Dégel, a su pequeña princesa de los hielos. Dolía, el alma se le partía al escucharla llorando tras esa puerta, esa simple textura siendo capaz de separarles, tanto como esa gruesa barrera de ocho años sin poder verla-Dégel…-Susurró con la voz ahogada-… Por favor, Dégel… Abre la puerta, por favor, te lo suplico…-Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas-¡… Por favor Dégel, te lo suplico! ¡Sé que te decepcioné, lo sé, y lo siento mucho Dégel! –

El silencio fue inmediato, escuchó algo impactando contra el suelo al otro lado, dentro de la habitación-¡Dégel!-Empujó la puerta con fuerza, cerrada-¡Abre Dé-!-Fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, él solo pudo empujarla de golpe para encontrar la habitación vacía, ¿En dónde estaba su hija?-¿Dégel…?-Escuchó unos cortos sollozos, la habitación estaba vacía, no había nadie, y sin embargo allí estaban los sollozos, siempre presentes, mostrando su tristeza, se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, escondida mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas, se encontraba Dégel.

-Vete –

-No lo haré…-Susurró acercándose a ella hasta sentarse a su lado, intentó colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija pero ella solo se alejó, causando que él soltara un suspiro.

-¿Por qué eres tan necio? –

-Supongo que eso tú lo sacaste de mí, así que, dímelo tú –

Dégel solo sonrió levemente mirando a su padre de soslayo, el mayor también le sonrió-No estoy muy feliz para bromas, Milori –

-Supongo que… ¿Es tiempo del momento de calidad padre-hija que tu madre planeó? –

-Supongo, mamá y sus ideas –

-Seh… Clarion nunca dejará sus ocurrencias –

-Oye, esta vez no fue mala-Dijo divertida en lo que fruncía el seño pero que a Milori le dio gracia, sobretodo porque estaba sonriendo-Además, ¿No dijiste que tenías que salir? –

-Sí pero… Como que prefiero quedarme contigo hoy –

La más pequeña le miró divertida-Es decir que me amas aún a pesar de que yo te odio –

-¡Hija, tú me adoras aunque no lo quieras admitir!-Ambos rieron.

-Está bien, lo admito, tienes mucha razón pa… Mi-Milori… –

-Awww… ¡Lo ibas a decir, me ibas a llamar papá! –

Un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas-No te creas tan importante Milori, no seas engreído-Rió Dégel recostándose de su padre. Milori frunció el seño levemente notando algo entre las manos de su hija y, sonriendo, se lo arrebató de las manos-¡Oye, devuélvemelo! –

-A ver, por favor Dégel…-Era un pequeño muñeco tallado, un escorpión cargando una ánfora de agua, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al ver tres únicas cosas grabadas:-**S + D**… ¿Qué es eso, Dégel? –

La más pequeña solo se separó de golpe de él arrebatándole el objeto-¡Nada, es solo un… Un… Un…! –

-¿Un qué?-Le preguntó Milori fríamente.

Dégel solo se estremeció colocando un gesto triste en el rostro-Y-yo…-Soltó un suspiro abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho-**S**… **S** significa **S**pear, luego el "más"… y por último la **D**, que significa **D**égel –

-¿Quién es Spear? –

-Es… Hijo de Hyacinth-Susurró sonriendo levemente-Es, él es… Mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo…-Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, el cual no fue desapercibido para Milori, quien simplemente siguió frunciendo el seño-Y… Y-yo lo… Siéndote sincera, yo lo… Lo quiero mucho…-Rió desviando la mirada.

-Sí… Claro…-Susurró el mayo chasqueando la lengua-Hijo de Hyacinth, maravilloso… –

Dégel le miró con sorna-¡Oh no! No me vengas ahora con que eres un padre sobre-protector y celoso, por favor –

-¡¿Yo sobre-protector y celos? Psssss… Por supuesto que no! Entonces…-Sonrió-¿Emmm qué quieres hacer para iniciar con-?-Guardó silencio por un minuto para hacer énfasis-¿El tiempo de calidad que tu madre planeó? –

-Bueno, supongo, ¿Qué quieres saber? –

-No sé, dime tú –

El silencio incómodo inició en ese momento siendo solo interrumpido por el constante choque de los fuertes vientos contra la ventana, en verdad que había una tormenta, estaban atrapados allí hasta que esta se calmara. Y ella que estaba tan feliz porque iría a patinar en hielo con su primo Mephisto. Suspiró abrazando sus rodillas, si tenía ese muñeco/juguete, era porque extrañaba a ese chico, ese sparrowman, que había crecido a su lado: **Spear Spring**-Pues… Ya sabes que entreno para amazona… –

-Sí, lo sé, he sentido tu cosmos varias veces –

-Bueno…-Estaba nerviosa, es decir, ¿Qué podía contarle a su padre? Es decir, de seguro su madre ya le hubiese contado a Milori varias cosas sobre ella, y aún así, cada vez se sentía más nerviosa-Mmmm… ¿Color favorito? –

-¿Enserio? Pensé que serías más original –

-¿No puede dejar el sarcasmo, **lord Milori**? –

-Está bien, está bien-Rió-Emmm… Azul –

-Blanco, ¿Muy obvia? –

-No tanto Dégel, ¿Animal favorito? Lobo –

-Gatos, los amo-Rió la niña-Mamá dice que tengo complejo de gato callejero, no me gusta quedarme quieta, y Spear me llama **su gatita callejera** –

-Hmp, cada vez me cae peor el hijo de Hyacinth –

-¡PAPÁ! –

-¡HA! Lo dijiste –

-Bien, bien. ¿Comida favorita? –

-Manzana-Dijeron ambos al unísono y se quedaron viendo un rato a los ojos, ¿Manzana? Más coincidencia no podía haber-¿De qué color?-Preguntó Milori.

-Verde-Rió Dégel-Adivinaré Milori, ¿Roja? –

-Sí –

-¿Tendré que adivinar de nuevo? **Mi-lo**-Rió Dégel al ver a su padre sonrojándose tras su comentario-No me digas que es enserio –

-Seh seh, escogí mi nombre siendo un niño, y adivina, fue por la fruta –

-Chistoso, te llamaste como la manzana, solo que… –

Milori completó-… Le agregué el **ri**, sí, mi nombre me ha causado varias… Digamos que molestias por su significado –

-¡Pues yo no me quedo atrás y tú lo sabes!-Reía Dégel-Es decir, ¿A quién de ustedes dos se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llamar a su pequeña hija **Deshielo**? –

-¡En mí defensa!-Apuntó Milori levantando una mano con la otra sobre su pecho-Tu madre lo escogió, yo solo dije que era un nombre muy irónico y extraño –

-¡¿Noooo? ¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta Milori! –

Ambos se quedaron riendo un rato-Ya bueno, mucha risa con nuestros nombres-Declaró el señor del invierno-¿Talento? Mi respuesta va a ser el mismo que tu madre pero con variación al invierno, por obvias razones… Aunque predilecto: Escarcha –

Esa respuesta dejó helada a Dégel, la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios desapareció de inmediato al escuchar eso, a esa pregunta no tenía respuesta, por lo que no sabía qué decir, soltó un suspiro regresando la vista al frente, el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas nuevamente-Yo… No tengo… –

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó escandalizado el mayor, ¿Cómo era posible? Es decir, él pensó que ella, bueno, ella debía tener un talento, ella… Ella era… Ella era como su madre, y era hija de ambos, así que, bueno… Siempre se esperó que, si él tenía todos los talentos del invierno – como favorito la escarcha – y Clarion tenía todos los talentos de las estaciones cálidas – siendo la luz el predilecto –, Dégel, resumiendo todo, debería tener todos los talentos en general… Pero eso…-Yo… Lo siento, no… No lo sabía… –

-No te preocupes-Musitó la más joven sonriéndole nuevamente a su padre-Como tú dijiste, no lo sabías, además, no es tu culpa –

-Pero aún así, ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, tú… –

-¿Cómo explicarlo?-Suspiró Dégel enrollando uno de sus mechones con el dedo índice-Bueno… Es como si aún no lo mostrara, es decir… Tengo un talento, lo sé, pero no lo expresaré si no es hasta los ocho años, claro que siempre estará presente-Volvió a mirar a su padre-Así ha sido con mis amigos, excepto con Mephisto. En lo que se refiere a Spear: descubrió que su talento era del jardín a los ocho años, es decir, hace un año, y aunque ese es su favorito, tiene los talentos del ministro de la primavera, su padre… –

-Igual pasa con la hija mayor de Snowflake y Redleaf, ¿Cierto? –

-Sí-Asintió ella-Lygian Autumn, la hermana mayor de Mephisto, no expresó su talento si no fue a los ocho años, resultó que era una hada de los animales, pero también tenía los talentos que lleva el ministro del otoño –

-Como Redleaf –

-Exacto –

-¿Cómo se llama el otro? ¿Redsun? –

-Sí, Redsun Summer, el hijo adoptivo de Sunflower Summer-Sonrió Dégel-Si bien ahora tiene diez años, cuando tenía ocho resultó que era una hada de la luz, pero también expresó el talento secreto ministro del verano, como Sunflower –

-Y a Mephisto le toca este año –

-Exacto-Asintió.

-¿Y… Tú?-Preguntó preocupado, Dégel parecía algo triste por ello.

-Bueno…-Rió sonrojándose un poco-Yo ya tengo ocho años, Milori, solo me toca esperar… Aunque de tener un talento que he estado expresando con los años, pero que aún no despierta por completo, estoy rogando por ser un hada aventurera… Como Micenas… –

Algo en ese comentario hizo que Milori se mordiera el labio sintiendo un revoltijo en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta-Oh…-Susurró apesumbrado.

Dégel se le quedó viendo a su padre y se dio cuenta de aquello, del humor sombrío que había adquirido en ese momento, ¿Era verdad o era mentira lo que estaba viendo? Milori había quitado la sonrisa de su rostro, solo desviaba la mirada, no serio, pero tampoco feliz ni calmado, normal, neutral. Como si no importara. Soltó un suspiro volviendo a tomar la figura de su escorpión con la ánfora y se le quedó viendo fijamente, un único comentario escapando de sus labios, tan bajito que apenas y el mayor lo pudo escuchar-Toda acción tiene un reacción, eso incluye lo que hagamos, Milori –

Él solo la miró frunciendo el seño levemente-¿Qué estás diciendo? –

-Tú no estuviste los primeros ocho años de mi vida Milori, Micenas siempre ha estado para mí cada vez que lo he necesitado, ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír? –

-¡¿Qué estás intentando hacer, que me sienta peor?! –

-¡Estoy intentando que escuches a razones, maldito idiota!-Le regresó el grito levantándose del suelo de golpe, Milori notó las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, causando que se sorprendiera-Yo solo… Yo solo… Olvídalo –

-Espera Dégel-La detuvo antes de que se marchara-Perdón, es solo que… Que el puro hecho de que menciones a Micenas, me recuerda eso, lo mucho que te he fallado. Y perdón… Enserio perdóname Dégel –

-No Milori, yo… En verdad lo siento, no… No debí haber dicho antes que veía a Micenas como un padre yo… Yo… Lo siento mucho… –

-Pero me lo merecía, lo admito –

-Has cometido tus errores, de eso estoy segura, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad –

-Antes no pensabas eso –

-Lo sé… Pero… –

**(FB)**

_-Espera Fiona, ¿A dónde me llevas?-La más pequeña era empujada por el pequeño lince, no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, pero al parecer Fiona quería que viera algo importante, ¿Qué? Solo Dios sabía qué quería el pequeño lince con ella._

_Llegaron a una habitación a oscuras, Dégel notó que en esta había muy pocos libros, realmente extraño, puesto que, bueno, en lo poco que llevaba conociendo a Dewey, notaba los millones de libros que habían por todas partes-¿Qué hacemos aquí Fiona? –_

_El lince solo maulló frotando su cabeza contra la espalda de la más joven y la guió a un pequeño estante para luego señalarle uno de los pocos libros-¿Este?-Señaló el de cubierta azulada-Muy bien-Lo tomó entre sus brazos notando algo-No tiene título-Por lo que, encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a ojearlo hasta que encontró una pequeña nota rojiza-__**La Estrella de Invierno que sabes y pronto vendrá está en peligro, debes cuidarla alejándote de ella, tal cual como te dijo Artemisa, ahora será mejor que no sepa nada, Milori. ATT – "Ojos de Halcón"**__ ¿Era esto lo que querías que viera, Fiona? –_

_El lince volvió a maullar-Pero por qué –_

_-Porque esa es la razón de que no estuvieran juntos ocho años –_

_-¿Quién está allí?-Notó únicamente una figura formada por cosmos, un cosmos color celeste con copos de nieve cubriéndole, Dégel solo pudo mantenerse un poco nerviosa-¿Quién eres? –_

_-Tan solo llámame Mihawk Krest, Ojos de Halcón –_

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –_

_-Tu padre hizo algo malo en la guerra santa anterior, esto no le gustó a Artemisa y dijo que a menos que se alejara de su descendencia, ellos pagarían el precio –_

_-Es decir que… Milori no… –_

_-Él nunca quiso dejarles, ahora debo irme, cuídate –_

**(Fin FB)**

-… Supongo… Supongo que cambié de opinión –

Milori sonrió y besó a su hija en la frente-Al parecer la tormenta no pasará hasta dentro de un rato, aunque yo no quisiera salir el día de hoy –

-Yo menos, ¿Otra cosa que quieras saber? –

-¿Spear es tu novio? –

Dégel se sonrojó violentamente-¡NO! –

Milori solo rió

**Continuará…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Porque son esos momentos en familia los que empiezo a atesorar tanto**_

– _**M.W & D.W**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) Spear:**_ Nació el 1 de Noviembre. Signo: Escorpio._

**(2) Dégel:**_ Nació el 23 de Enero. Signo: Acuario._

**(3) **_Les cuento por qué Dégel es Acuario y Spear Escorpio: Pues… Digamos que es bastante común el yaoi entre los Acuario/Escorpio de SS tanto clásico como The Lost Canvas, y siempre tengo manía de esa pareja, porque es mi favorita XD Además, Hyacinth es escorpio así que quise hacer a Spear igual XD Dégel no es como Milori ni Clarion en signo porque Milo es Aries y Clarion Virgo X'D_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Ohhh… Señorita escorpiana, un gusto entonces, una de mis mejores amigas es escorpio XD y me llama mamá LOL. Sí, todos los dorados tienen lo suyo, por ejemplo: Saga de Géminis es tan maravillosamente bipolar que lo amo XD y Milo es tan… Sádico que lo adoro. Camus que ni se diga entonces XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jajajajaja… No me gusta jugar con las emociones de las personas, LOL Aunque de ser así… YEEEEIIII Soy un ángel de alas negras =D XP No se puede confiar en mí LOL nah mentira, ya se me subió el azúcar XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mil Rosas:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jajaja, ok no te preocupes, y tranquila, todos podemos ser sensibles algunas veces, casi me da algo mientras escribía ese cap. Jejeje gracias por lo de buena autora, pero no creo que sea para tanto n/n. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Esta vez creo que no tengo comentarios, sorry X'D. Bueno, excepto por: ¡VOLVÍ DE MI VIAJE GENTE ^o^!_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


	9. Prueba de Voluntad, Dégel Contra Sled

**Disclaimer: **_**Tinkerbell**__, __**Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas**__, y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

_***Pum pum* *Pum pum***_

_Los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más y más lentos, después de tanto tiempo, después de horas, quizá un día, de aguantar esa fiebre infernal, los latidos de su corazón en verdad se ralentizaban, su respiración igual de lenta. Solo algo cabía en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos, en ese momento, __Dégel…__ El nombre de la joven hada que tanto le importaba. Una sonrisa débil se asomaba en su rostro, de algún modo sentía que eso ya había ocurrido antes, un __déjà vu__._

_***/./*/./***_

_**-El calor está haciendo que la sangre de mi cuerpo esté hirviendo, esta presión es…-Guardó silencio. Aún en medio de esa batalla mortal tenía tiempo para ser el típico Kardia, aún peleaba colocando su vida en riesgo, resistiendo una y otra vez-¡… Por los tres jueces! –**_

_**Sonrió maliciosamente, su cabello ocultando sus ojos, de su boca saliendo sangre-¡Perfecto! ¡La temperatura de mi cuerpo se eleva… Mis latidos rugen! Mi vida se quema-Encaró al juez del inframundo, aquél cuya súrplice representaba al wyvern. Radamanthys de Wyvern-Toma esto… ¡La esencia de la aguja del escorpión! ¡Scarlet Needle Katakeo Antares (Ardiente Aguja Escarlata Antares)!-La última de sus agujas, la décimo quinta estrella de su constelación.**_

_**Pero no, aún y cuando haya lanzado las demás agujas escarlatas contra el juez del inframundo, y estas hayan acertado, Radamanthys detuvo su ataque, para su consternación y sorpresa-Es una lástima, ¡Pero no puedo permitir que este entusiasmo se salga de control!-La rabia se podía ver en el rostro del espectro, la famosa aguja del escorpión apenas y estaba cerca, apenas y le rozaba, pero no lo suficientemente cerca-¡Te mandaré a volar junto con tu tan orgullosa aguja! ¡GREATEST CAUTION (Gran Precaución)! –**_

_**El ataque le dio de lleno a Kardia, el protector de antebrazo derecho junto con la hombrera del mismo lago destrozándose, pero se pudo aferrar a una superficie firme-¡AAAAGGGGHHHH! –**_

_**-Después de todo, tu golpe final no pudo alcanzarme… ¡Hasta nunca Escorpión! –**_

_**Kardia solo sonrió con los ojos ocultos tras su cabello, su aguja traspasando al juez del inframundo dejándolo en shock-No creas que solo tengo una aguja, mi favorita es… ¡La Aguja izquierda que está cerca del corazón! –**_

_**-¡¿Una aguja oculta? Maldito! No puede ser, ¿Tu brazo derecho fue un señuelo desde el principio? GGGRRRR… ¡Esto no… Pero!-Miró a Kardia con odio-Aún si tu sangre está hirviendo… Aunque tu corazón esté ardiendo… Malditos… Todos ustedes…-De esta forma, el cuerpo de Radamanthys se fue quemando hasta que finalmente cayó muerto de rodillas – o al menos eso creía el caballero dorado –, su último comentario siendo simplemente:-¡Señor Hades! –**_

_**El Escorpión se le quedó viendo al cuerpo inerte del espectro-Señor Hades hasta en la agonía… Siéntete satisfecho, todo tu ser fue de utilidad para el ejército de Hades, yo también ya estoy satisfecho. Qué sublime sentimiento, ¿No lo crees? Wyvern-De su pecho también salía vapor, solo continuó caminando, alejándose de allí-**__"El calor está escapando de mi corazón…"__**-Un recuerdo asaltaba a su mente-**__"Esta sensación es como si…"__** –**_

_**(FB)**_

_El sudor corría por su rostro y su cuerpo, aún llevaba su brillante armadura dorada puesta, se incorporó sintiendo el frío-¿Dégel?_** (1)**_ –_

_-Sí-Dijo el joven acuariano, su armadura dorada también brillando de manera majestuosa, como la de él-He venido hasta aquí para ayudarte por órdenes superiores del Patriarca-Guardó silencio por un minuto viendo a Kardia bajando la vista-Sin embargo, que una fiebre requiera de mi aire frío… Parece algo anormal. ¿Provendría de alguna parte? –_

_El escorpiano sonrió con sorna dirigiéndole una vista de soslayo al guardián del onceavo templo-Mi corazón-Eso hizo que Dégel se sorprendiera, por lo que el escorpión dorado prosiguió-Desde un inicio sabía que no tendría una larga vida, fui bendecido con una contra-técnica para prolongar la vida de mi corazón… Aún no he podido controlarla por lo que me está matando…-El acuariano bajó la mirada algo apenado por la confesión, sentía cierta lástima hacia su hermano de armas-Dime Dégel… ¿Por qué te convertiste en caballero? –_

_-Tengo un sueño y una promesa que hice a un amigo –_

_-¡Jaja! Me parece bien lo que dices-Sonrió el guardián del octavo templo-Yo deseo poder utilizar todo mi poder muy pronto. Pero antes de eso, quiero sentir todo el dolor y el calor posible, estar en una batalla como un caballero –_

_**(Fin FB)**_

_**-**__"Dégel…"__**-Pensaba el escorpión dorado en lo que alzaba la vista hacia el cielo, ahí en la Artántida, el lugar donde dio su vida como caballero y donde finalmente quedó sepultado un tiempo después, junto a su gran amigo y compañero Dégel de Acuario-**__"Todavía puedes tener esa forma de vivir…"__**-Su corazón se detenía cada vez más-**__"Vive y sigue adelante por tus sueños. Te encargo el resto…"__** –**_

_***/./*/./***_

_-Dégel…-Susurró cerrando finalmente los ojos, su corazón deteniéndose finalmente para decir con su último aliento-Te encargo… A Athena… –_

-¡Ah!-Despertó de golpe la aspirante a amazona mientras soltaba ese grito en un susurro, su respiración agitada mientras sudaba frío, Spear… ¿Acaso su amigo Spear estaba muriendo? No, no era posible, él le había dicho que los caballeros escorpianos como él, específicamente el caballero del templo del escorpión celeste, únicamente pueden y deben perder aquella batalla que es la que decidirá sus vidas, aquella en la que finalmente mueran, digno de los usuarios de la constelación del escorpión que salvó a Artemisa-Spear…-Susurró llevando una mano a su pecho, sus brillantes ojos azules cubiertos tras sus mechones de cabello, las puntas de estos en un color platinado-¿Cómo estarás? –

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Prueba de Voluntad,**

**Dégel Contra Sled**

* * *

Su respiración agitada se materializaba con el frío aire, deseaba llegar a tiempo, si no lo hacía, quizá Spear moriría. ¡No no no! ¡Podía ni debía pensar eso! Si al joven sparrowman le pasaba algo, su hija nunca se lo perdonaría a ella misma; si algo le pasaba a Spear, Hyacinth despertaría completamente el carácter escondido del escorpión dorado; si algo le ocurría al chico… Si le pasaba algo que le costara la vida… Dégel quedaría destrozada. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Siguió volando con rapidez ignorando las miradas que le dirigían y los comentarios que le hacían-_"Dégel… Spear… Hyacinth…"_-Pensaba apresurando el vuelo-_"Por favor, cualquier cosa que pase… Deben resistir…"_ –

Tocó la puerta con rapidez del palacio de hielo **(N/A:**_ Así se supone y se llama_**)**, nadie la abría, nadie se asomaba, nada, como si no estuvieran allí, les llamó una y otra vez con la respiración agitada, su voz entrecortada, pero no aparecía ninguno de los dos. Escuchó un ululuo conocido y dirigió la vista hacia dicha dirección, Arkhimed le miraba desde la rama de un árbol, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y sus ojos dorados brillando con intensidad-Arkhimed…-Susurró algo esperanzada-¿Y Milori y Dégel?-La lechuza soltó otro ululuo dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta-¿Adentro?-Este asintió.

Arkhimed se situó a su lado empujando la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, Clarion suspiró agradecida acariciando las plumas de la lechuza-Gracias Arkhi –

Este se marchó nuevamente asintiendo, pero aunque sabía que Clarion no le entendía, simplemente ululó:-_La calma antes de la tormenta_ –

La reina de las hadas entró rápidamente buscando con la mirada a su hija y a su pareja. Se detuvo de golpe sorprendida. En ningún momento dijeron que dejarían de ser pareja, sin embargo, no estaban juntos, ¿Eso tenía sentido? Es decir, seguía amando a Milori con toda su alma, y no podía vivir sin él; sin embargo, había pasado ocho años siendo feliz sin su amante-esposo-pareja solo por la felicidad de su hija pequeña, y sabía que Milori también se sentía incómodo por no estar con ellas, lo conocía muy bien, después de todo-¿Milori, Dégel?-Llamó-¡Milo, Déggie!-Voló con rapidez buscándole por las habitaciones, conica, todos los alrededores, regresó a la sala y se quedó sorprendida, pero luego una sonrisa cariñosa y cálida apareció en su rostro-Aquí estaban –

Ambos estaban dormidos en un sillón de la sala, la pequeña Dégel se encontraba recostada sobre su padre, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras se sonrojaba levemente; Milori solo estaba tranquilo, normal, calmado, abrazando a su hija. Clarion sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al recordar a lo que había ido, más aún al ver a la más pequeña frunciendo levemente el sueño quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosa claro mientras susurraba en sueños un suave-Spear… –

Se acercó a ambos sacudiendo a su hija del brazo, no despertaba, frunció el seño sacudiendo a Milori del brazo obteniendo el mismo resultado que con la pequeña Dégel. Grandioso. Vaya sueño pesado que la hija había heredado del padre. Frunció los labios cruzándose de brazos, de todas las cosas que su hija pudo haber sacado de Milori, eso sin contar la terquedad junto con el orgullo que **pocas veces** **–** muy pocas aunque no se crea – profesaba, tenía que haber heredado **ese** sueño pesado que no se quitaba ni porque ella intentara despertarles. ¡Por Athena, ni siquiera sabía cómo Dégel podía despertarse! ¡Zeus, dame paciencia para tolerar a este par! Era lo que pensaba. Última decisión tomada, se fue volando con rapidez a la cocina y tomó dos vasos de agua para luego regresar y, sonriendo inocentemente, los vació sobre padre e hija causando que ambos lanzaran un grito cayendo al suelo. Dégel le miró con las mejillas encendidas-¡Mamá! –

Milori alzó la vista enojándose-¡Clarion! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estabas haciendo?! –

-Ups-Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros para luego dirigirse a su hija-Ve a cambiarte, necesito llevarte a un lugar –

Por un momento Dégel se entristeció, ¿A dónde iban? ¿Quizá al lado cálido? ¿Por qué?-Pero mamá… Yo me quiero quedar… –

-Es solo por un momento Dégel, por favor-Junto ambas manos colocando una mirada cargada de una tristeza y pánico que Dégel nunca había visto a su madre-¡Spear está-! –

-¿… Tambaleándose en el Hades?-Completó la menor abriendo los ojos con miedo, unas lágrimas rojizas bajando por sus mejillas. Normal, clásico con Dégel, siempre que lloraba sus lágrimas eran de un color carmín. Sin embargo, todo cambió esta vez, y Clarion y Milori lo notaron. Si bien eran rojas desde un inicio, tenían tanta consistencia como las lágrimas normales, pero ahora no, ahora se sentían de otro tipo, ya no eran húmedas sino espesas. Dégel estaba llorando sangre. La pequeña bajó la mirada-Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? –

-Tienes que ir, siempre que está así tú terminas salvándolo –

-¿Cómo? –

-Quizá tu cosmos-Les interrumpió Milori.

-Mi cosmos es muy débil, siempre está muy bajo, lo siento… Es… Es como si siempre fuera a desaparecer su presencia…-Las dudas empezaban a aflorar en la mente de la pequeña ojiazul, apretaba con fuerza las manos mientras las lágrimas de sangre seguían rodando por sus mejillas hasta morir cayendo finalmente al suelo. Falta de esperanza. Dudas eran lo que tenía Dégel, porque era cierto, su cosmos nunca había sido tan elevado como los demás caballeros que había visto, desde Micenas hasta su recién conocido padre, incluyendo su madre poseía un cosmos más elevado que el de ella-Yo… Yo…-Se levantó rápidamente del suelo en lo que salía corriendo de allí-¡Lo siento! –

-¡Dégel! –

Ella no les hacía caso, era débil, siempre lo había sido, nunca mentía más bien siempre era honesta, y esta era una forma de admitirlo. No podía hacer nada por Spear, lo sabía a la perfección, que siempre mejorara cada vez que ella estuviera allí a su lado era una cosa, que él siempre la animara cada vez que estaba triste era otra cosa, que ambos confiaran plenamente en el otro siendo capaces de contarse lo que sea era una cosa totalmente diferente. Pero que ella pudiera utilizar su cosmos en Spear para hacerle sentir mejor, eso era imposible.

**(FB)**

_-¿Qué?-No sabía si escuchó bien eso anterior, por lo que, viendo a su prima, acercó su rostro al de ella-¡¿Estás bromeando? ¿Entonces por qué entrenas para amazona? Y peor, ¿En dónde está tu máscara? Las reglas son las reglas!-Le picó en la frente con furia._

_-¡Auch! –_

_-¡Responde! –_

_-Es que yo, yo, yo… –_

_-Por favor Dégel, confía en mí –_

_Dégel solo pudo tomar aire para luego soltarlo en un hondo suspiro-Bien… No llevo la máscara porque no le veo sentido, ¡Las reglas dicen que si un chico me ve el rostro debo amarlo o matarlo! Y si ya me he decidido a amarlo… ¡¿Por qué debo seguir llevando la máscara?! –_

_-Y-yo… ¿Ya alguien vio tu rostro? –_

_-Sí-Asintió nerviosa bajando la mirada-Fue hace ya como unos dos o tres años, ese sparrowman me quitó la máscara, yo no hice nada por detenerle porque quería que viera mi rostro, entonces… Pasó… –_

_-Si querías que viera tu rostro, ¿Significa que te gustaba ese sparrowman? –_

_-Y me sigue gustando –_

_-Wow…-Sonrió Whitesnow viendo el sonrojo en la piel pálida de su prima-Y… ¿Puedes decirme quién es ese sparrowman? –_

_-Bueno…-Rió tiernamente colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de su primo-Solo prométeme que lo guardarás en secreto –_

_El joven sparrowman colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la otra la alzó-Yo Mephisto Autumn, mejor conocido como Whitesnow, juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura entre nosotros por lo que no le diré a nadie, mucho menos a mi tío, quién es el Sparrowman que le gusta a mi prima Dégel Winter –_

_Dégel soltó una risa-Vaya juramento, muy bien…-Sonrió ampliamente-El sparrowman que me gusta es… –_

**(Fin FB)**

Sintió alguien tomándole de la muñeca, se detuvo girando y se encontró con la mirada castaña-rojiza de su primo-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó este algo preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien –

-No te creo, ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –

-Soy débil y ahora por serlo, mis amigos van a pagar el precio… Empezando por Spear… –

-Tú no eres… –

-¡Claro que sí!-Gritó exasperada con las lágrimas de sangre volviendo a bajar por sus mejillas-¡Siempre lo he sido, todo el mundo siempre ha tenido que protegerme, no puedo cuidarme sola! –

Mephisto suspiró tomándole de la mano-Ven, ¿Quieres ver a los aspirantes entrenar? –

-¿Aspirantes? ¿Aquí también hay aspirantes a caballeros? –

-¡Claro tontita!-Le alborotó el cabello-Entre esos estoy yo, aunque ya encontré la armadura, mi maestro la está guardando hasta que logre ganarla –

-Entonces vamos –

**Mientras…**

-¡Dégel! –

-¡Déggie! –

-¡Dégel! –

-¡Déggie! –

Milori y Clarion junto con Arkhimed buscaban a su hija pequeña por todos lados, no tenían suerte al encontrarla, cada vez se les dificultaba más pensaban que, al paso que iban, les tomaría hasta la noche y aún así no la hallarían. La reina de las hadas suspiró sentándose bajo un árbol-Me rindo, siempre ha sido así con esa chica, nunca sé dónde se esconde… Soy la peor madre del mundo –

-¡No digas eso!-La reprendió el señor del invierno, Clarion dio un respingo mirándole sorprendida-Si fueras la peor madre del mundo, entonces yo no tengo perdón, debería estar muerto y encerrado en Cocytos o Giudeca, siendo torturado por los dioses gemelos, no, quizá por los tres jueces del inframundo. O mejor no por ellos, sino por el mismísimo Hades. Los mismos dioses deberían ayudarle con mi tortura de hecho, que me condenen más por favor, que mi alma no tenga nunca descanso eterno –

-¡¿Estás loco?! –

-¡Entonces deja de culparte, maldita sea!-La tomó por los hombros secando las lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de la reina de las hadas-Eres la mejor madre que Dégel podría haber tenido, Clarion, tanto los ministros como Mary y yo te conocemos a la perfección, y te voy a ser sincero, si bien sé que los ministros tenían sus dudas de que podrías cuidar a Dégel, saliste adelante, le diste todo el amor que podías y mucho más –

-¿Enserio? –

-Por supuesto –

-¿Y tú? –

-Yo nunca lo pude haber dudado-Sonrió el sparrowman-Bueno… Solo un poco…-Recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Clarion-¡Auch! –

-Te lo mereces-Le sacó la lengua.

-Ya sé de dónde Dégel sacó lo infantil –

-¿Ah sí? Ya sé de dónde Dégel sacó lo testarudo –

-Touché-Sin previo aviso, Clarion sintió los labios de Milori sobre los de ella, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ocho años sin sentir esa clase de beso cargado de varios sentimientos que le profesaba el amor de su vida. Fueron ocho años en que los labios fríos de Milori y los de ella cálidos tenían esa clase de contacto. Estuvo dispuesta a corresponder, pero ese momento mágico se acabó cuando ambos se separaron, claro que ella no quería. Se quedaron viendo fijamente, marrón contra azul, Milori lo notó, Dégel había heredado la misma mirada brillante y cargada de sentimientos de su madre; y Clarion lo supo de igual manera, su pequeña hija – de ambos, debía empezar a admitir, más que todo frente a Pixie Hollow – heredó esa intensidad y coraje, valentía más que todo, reflejada en la vista de su padre. Se quedaron viendo perdidos en los ojos del otro, y sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco, sus labios apenas al punto de rozarse, ambos sintiendo el aliento del otro pegando contra sus rostros, pero no era el momento, no ahora, y Milori fue quien decidió interrumpir ese mágico y tierno encuentro-Será mejor… Seguir buscando a nuestra hija… –

Se separaron poco a poco, sin desearlo-S-sí… Claro… –

Él le dio la espalda empezando a buscar en otro lugar-_"La he besado otra vez…"_ –

Clarion se llevó una mano a los labios, sus mejillas tiñéndose ligeramente de rojo-_"Me besó de nuevo… Y me gustó…"_-Sonrió.

**Con Dégel y Mephisto…**

-Wow –

-Síp, así es –

Era un lago congelado, había varios caballeros y amazonas, incluyendo aspirantes, entrenando, Dégel se preocupó ligeramente al verles a todos peleando con intensidad como si fuese una batalla real, pero era lo que tenían que hacer; si peleaban de manera, en cierto sentido, amistosa únicamente, después podían cometer ese error a la hora de una verdadera batalla-¡Dégel! –

De un momento a otro, se sintió nuevamente asfixiada, y al darse cuenta era por un abrazo que le daba cierta hada de la escarcha-Gl-Gliss p-por fa-vor –

-Oh claro, lo siento jejeje… –

Dégel solo se sonrojó desviando la mirada con una expresión seria, o mejor dicho tímida, en su rostro-No te preocupes, no es nada –

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estarían en sus casas-Spike, que acompañaba a Gliss, les preguntó a ambos.

Mephisto se encogió de hombros-Son nuestros asuntos-Dirigió la mirada hacia su prima y preguntó:-¿Verdad Dé-?-Pero simplemente la encontró viendo hacia un entrenamiento.

Mephisto siguió la vista de su prima y se encontró a Sled peleando con Alessia. Irónico, rió internamente el sparrowman, su maestro estaba entrenando con su hija, y no solo eso sino extraño, solo un poco claro, porque con quien siempre encontraba entrenando a ambos era con una sola persona: **Zane**. Suspiró. Estaba desaparecido igual que **Ikki**, quizá por eso Alessia y Dégel se la pasaban siempre juntas, el puro hecho de que los hermanos mayores de ambos no estuvieran era, por mucho, una molestia. Él tenía suerte, por así decirlo, puesto que su hermana mayor era una molestia en el trasero para él.

Alessia dirigió una mirada hacia cierta dirección al sentirse observada y cayó en la sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de ojos zafiros-¡Dégel!-Exclamó sorprendida corriendo hacia ella.

-¡H-hey, Alessia! –

Pero ella no le hizo caso a su padre, solo se acercó a su amiga dos años mayor que ella-¡Dégel, deberías estar con Spear en el lado cálido! –

Eso hizo que la sonrisa que la joven hada tenía en el rostro desapareciera en lo que desviaba la mirada-No puedo, no sé qué esperan que haga, el puro hecho de que Spear siempre esté bien cada vez que yo estoy a su lado no quiere decir que mi presencia haga algo –

-Tu cosmos –

-¿Qué tiene de interesante mi cosmos, Alessia? –

-Dégel…-Susurraron Gliss y Alessia.

Mephisto y Spike únicamente le dirigieron la mirada a Sled quien se acercaba frunciendo el seño-¿Enserio eso piensas? –

Dégel frunció el seño apretando los dientes-Sí, eso pienso –

Alessia tragó en seco dirigiendo la vista hacia su mejor amiga para luego virara hacia su padre, y alternándola así sucesivamente, no era que ambos se llevaran mal, eso lo sabía, pero sabía que cada vez que Dégel de repente dudaba de lo que hacía, siempre – casi como coincidencia – se aparecía su padre y, de alguna forma, su presencia solo causaba malestar en la ojiazul, no sabía por qué, pero siempre que Sled se aparecía frente a su amiga cuando eran situaciones así **Siempre** terminaban en choque ambos.

Y claro, ese día no habría excepción, solo que nunca peleaban como sugirió Gliss de inocente, como le conocía Alessia.

-¿Qué tal si pelean? –

Mephisto y Alessia solo suspiraron resignados, más aún al ver el gesto temeroso que tenía su amiga-Odio pelear –

Y claro, sabiéndolo ambos, no podría faltar la provocación de Sled para Dégel…

-¿Tienes miedo? –

Bondadosa y calmada, **Buen Corazón **y** Alma Pura**, la **"Señorita Segunda Oportunidad-por-una-MUY-buena razón"**, así era Dégel, pero el orgullo nunca estaba demás. Y eso fue un golpe bajo al orgullo.

Así llegaron a ese momento, la hija de la reina Clarion y lord Milori frente a Sled, el padre de Alessia y caballero de plata de Cefeo, uno contra el otro mano a mano. Alessia suspiró sentándose al lado del primo de su mejor amiga y le preguntó:-¿Quién crees que gane? –

-No lo sé-Suspiró el sparrowman y ministro-a-ser-Tu padre Sled es fuerte, de eso no hay duda, pero también hace falta ser un buen estratega y eso no lo domina. En cambio mi prima sí. Dégel se toma las cosas con calma, y aunque es fuerte, odia pelear, a penas y le gusta entrenar en combate –

-¿Algo más? –

Mephisto le miró de reojo-Dégel es aspirante a Andrómeda, Sled tiene a Cefeo, si hay algo que ambos tienen en común es el uso de las cadenas. Pero…-Pausó por un segundo para luego continuar, Alessia le miró expectante indicándole que siguiera-Aún y cuando Dégel **tenga** las cadenas para entrenar, Micenas, un amigo no solo de mi tío Milori sino también de mi padre Redleaf, y a la vez el maestro de mi prima, he escuchado que le dice a mi padre que, por más que lo intente, Dégel no acepta utilizar las cadenas y que su estilo es diferente –

-¿Diferente? –

-Dado que no usa las cadenas, su estilo no es ni ofensivo ni defensivo a la vez, por naturaleza **pacifista** por así decirlo exceptuando unos casos, esquiva, pero su estilo aún así es ofensivo, solo que no ataca –

-A ver si entendí-Les interrumpió Spike-Dégel entrena para Andrómeda sin usar las cadenas, es una amazona sin llevar la máscara pero no le gusta pelear, esquiva más no se defiende, y aunque no pelea su estilo es ofensivo. ¿Eso tiene sentido? No –

-Tú le dices pacifista-Habló Alessia-Pero aunque es calmada, ambos sabemos que Dégel también tiene su temperamento, Whitesnow –

El susodicho soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos con calma para abrirlos nuevamente y continuar-**Tener** las cadenas no significa** usarlas** o **entrenar** con ellas, Spike-Sonrió viendo a su prima-Y Alessia, ser **terca** no evita que sea **pacifista**, que sea terca no quiere decir que le guste pelear. Si se enoja con alguien, como fue con tío Milori, es pura faceta –

-Bien, tienes un punto-Mencionó Spike aún confundida-Pero dijiste que su estilo de pelea era diferente, ahora explica eso –

-Dégel es ágil, como un felino al asecho o un gato callejero –

-¡Ya entiendo Whitesnow!-Exclamó Gliss ganándose una mirada cargada de perplejidad por parte de Spike y Alessia.

-¿En serio? –

Solo asintió sonriente, Mephisto únicamente miró a su prima con una pequeña sonrisa calmada formándose en sus labios.

**(N/A:**_ Si quieren mientras la pelea escuchen el OST: __**The Reluctant Heroes**_**)**

-No me gusta pelear Sled-Dijo calmada viendo las cadenas de la armadura de Cefeo, esa era la única pieza que **podía** llevar el otro en ese momento, o eso pensaba ella.

Este le sonrió-Tendrás que hacerlo –

Se lanzó contra la chica dispuesto a lanzar el primer golpe, pero esta solo lo esquivó moviéndose con calma y elegancia hacia la izquierda, para la consternación de todos los presentes, puesto que Sled era rápido; lanzó otro golpe y ella nuevamente se movió hacia un lado evitándole, una patada baja y ella saltó, una alta y ella se agachó, un golpe directo al rostro y ella solo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Una digna pelea, Sled chasqueó la lengua usando una de las cadenas para sujetar el brazo de la más pequeña y, al ver que funcionó, lanzó hacia un lado. Al darse cuenta de que se iba a estrellar contra un árbol, de una extraña manera sus pupilas se rasgaron y, antes de cabeza contra el tronco, hizo una voltereta para utilizar el árbol como impulso y saltar nuevamente.

Cayó de pie tambaleándose un poco y soltó un suspiro-Eso estuvo cerca-Susurró.

-¡Imposible!-Spike no daba crédito a lo que veía-Conozco a Sled desde hace mucho, esta pelea ya debía de haber acabado –

-Es eso o… ¿Habrás subestimado a mi primita?-Se mofó el único sparrowman.

Sled sonrió, esa chica en verdad era hija de lord Milori, como le había dicho Alessia, y puede que haya odiado pelear, pero tenía muy buenos reflejos, inclusive – se atrevía a decir – superaba en eso a su padre-Muy bien, parece que te subestimé, pero esto no lo esquivarás, **¡Nebula Chain (Cadena Nebular)!** –

Abrió los ojos viendo el ataque acercándose a ella a toda velocidad, o al menos eso notaban algo, porque lo que la princesa del hielo podía observar era el movimiento de las cadenas a una velocidad normal. ¿Por qué razón sería? Eso ni ella lo sabía, pero era por esa razón que era buena esquivando ataques, más que todo de caballeros de plata, bronce o aspirantes, pero de oro, no lo sabía puesto que nunca había visto un caballero dorado, solo sabía de ellos por los libros. En cuanto a los palasianos era igual puesto que solamente los conoció hace poco. Su mirada azulada se afiló como la de los halcones y, tomando impulso dio un salto hacia tomando las cadenas con ambas manos y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, aún sintiendo un tirón de dolor en sus muñecas, jaló de las cadenas para intentar detener el ataque.

Los que en un inicio no prestaban atención a la batalla les miraron con sorpresa al ver la intensidad de esta misma, algunos cuchicheaban y otros simplemente no podían creer lo que veían, el cosmos de Dégel se elevaba más y más deteniendo la cadena nebular de Sled, incluyendo congelaba el borde de las mismas. Con la respiración agitada, la más joven soltó las cadenas cayendo al suelo de rodillas y empezó a toser llevándose una mano a la boca-_"No puede ser, otra vez…"_ –

-Maldición…-Susurró Mephisto entre dientes-_"Haber nacido con doce días de anticipación no te ayuda mucho a pelear, Dégel"_ –

La última razón de todo para el misterio que rondaba a su pequeña prima era eso, y nadie excepto los actuales y próximos ministros, los amigos de ella, y su familia como lo era él; lo sabían: Dégel no era muy fuerte en lo referente a su condición física porque había nacido doce días antes de lo esperaba, y si bien se cansaba rápido, aún lo compensaba con su agilidad mental y sus reflejos. Se lo decían siempre a ambos, después de todo: **Dégel, eres más de batallas rápidas y cortas, y así deberías mantenerte, ¿Segura que quieres continuar siendo una amazona?** Y ella nunca lo dudaba, siempre continuaba por más que terminara cansada o inclusive, pocas veces, al borde de un colapso. Y eso solo hacía que quisiera protegerla cuando pudiera.

-_"No… Ella puede seguir…"_ –

-¿Ya te rendiste, Dégel? –

Ella rió cálidamente al escuchar la pregunta del padre de su amiga-Sí, supongo que sí –

Sled quitó la sonrisa de su rostro-Entonces, ¿Esto es lo que vale tu voluntad? ¿Absolutamente nada? –

-Estoy acabada, ya no puedo más –

-¡Si yo fuese un enemigo ya te habría matado! –

-Exacto, no lo eres –

-¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me ataques?! –

-Odio pelear, señor Sled –

-¡Tienes que hacerlo como amazona! –

-¡Pero para proteger a Athena, no contra mis compañeros ni hermanos de armas!-Se levantó del suelo gritando esa oración de golpe, todos los que les veían miraron asombrados a la más pequeña-¡Los caballeros de Athena estamos para protegerla, no para pelear entre nosotros! ¡Aunque sean entrenamientos he visto que pelean como si fuese una batalla de verdad! ¡Lo entiendo, es mejor eso a cometer errores en batalla, pero aún así no me gusta! –

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera la pequeña Dégel, el señor del invierno y la reina de las hadas habían llegado ahí desde el momento en que vieron a su hija peleando, o mejor dicho esquivando los ataques-Dégel…-Decía Clarion sorprendida.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-Le preguntó Sled intentando confirmar lo que decía ella, porque si no estaba equivocado, al fin diría lo que esperaba.

-¡Sí!-Sonrió ella-Yo… ¡Pelearé por Athena! ¡De ser necesario atacaré! ¡Elevaré mi cosmos más y más! Pero si se trata de pelear contra un compañero, un hermano de armas, eso no lo podré hacer –

-¿Y si es un traidor? –

-Entonces haré lo que pueda, pero no me pidan mucho –

-Ya veo… –

-¿Quieres que te ataque?-Eso dejó sorprendido a Mephisto, Alessia y a Sled, ¿Lo iba a hacer?-¿En verdad quieres que ataque? Solo toma en cuenta que no quiero hacerte daño –

-¡Solo hazlo maldita sea!-Rió el sparrowman.

Dégel asintió sonriendo-Bien… Entonces…-Y no, no se colocó en la posición de la constelación Andrómeda como esperaba su contrincantes, sino que juntó ambas manos y las alzó hacia el cielo formando una posición bastante conocida para el señor del invierno, porque era la misma posición del onceavo caballero del zodiaco, era aquella que dibujaba las estrellas de la constelación de Acuario, sus manos como el cántaro. Dégel rió viendo fijamente a Sled-¿Cómo le puedo llamar a esta pelea: Prueba de Voluntad? –

-Eso me gustaría, amazona de los hielos –

-Que así sea-Reunió su cosmos cerrando los ojos, a su alrededor solo se formó un aire frío-_"Resiste Spear, ya voy por ti… Próximo caballero de escorpio"_ Recibe esto: **¡Diamond Dust (Polvo de Diamantes)!** –

Al lanzar su ataque, los numerosos cristales de nieve afilados se lanzaron contra Sled quien se defendió haciendo girar una de sus cadenas, pero aún así recibió el ataque de lleno cayendo al suelo, sin embargo solo rió volviendo a levantarse-Y aún así sentiste piedad, se supone que debiste de derrotarme, dejarme tirado en el suelo –

Dégel rió-Tómalo como un gracias, además, ya lo he dicho-Le dio la espalda mirándole por sobre su hombro-No me gusta pelear –

**Después…**

-¿D-Dé-gel…? –

-Hola, que bueno que despiertas-Le besó en la mejilla-Nos tenías preocupados a todos –

Spear sonrió abrazando a su mejor amiga-Gracias por salvarme por millonésima vez, _**Aquarius no Dégel**_ –

Dégel rió sonrojándose levemente-No es nada, pero, deberías dejar de llamarme como uno de los caballeros de acuario, no porque tenga su mismo nombre quiere decir que sea él, _**Scorpio no Kardia**_ –

-Entonces eso también va para ti-Ambos soltaron una risa por sus comentarios.

Fuera de la ahí, Milori veía con molestia hacia la puerta de la habitación con un tic en el ojo, Hyacinth simplemente se sonrojaba violentamente por la vergüenza que estaba pasando gracias a su hijo, mientras que Clarion intentaba calmar a Milori, Redleaf y Sunflower reía y Snowflake suspiraba resignada-No sé qué es peor-Decía Hyacinth frunciendo el seño aún rojo-Que esté molesto o que me haga esto –

-Solo te diré algo, Hyacinth-Le advertía Milori-Mantén alejado a tu hijo de **MI** hija –

-Trato –

Sí, las cosas estaban alegres y se ponían buenas para todos en Pixie Hollow…

**Continuará…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normalmente se dice que la sangre llama, para mí es la voluntad quien lo hace**_

– _**S.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) **_Este Dégel que se menciona no es la __**Dégel**__ hija de Milori y Clarion, ese Dégel es el caballero de acuario del Spin-off de caballeros del zodiaco: __**The Lost Canvas/El Lienzo Perdido**__. Sí, se llama Dégel, ¿Coincidencia de que yo haya querido llamar a la __**Dégel**__ chica 'Dégel', ó acaso será por alguna razón? ¬u¬ __***Sonrisa maliciosa***_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1: **_Síiii Milori es celoso y muy protector con su hija XD Jejeje, y si Milo el Escorpión Dorado es sádico, pero yo también así lo amo *3* LOL ¿Enserio te agrada la actitud de Dégel? Yeeeei. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectmanete._

**Nanu:**_ Con respecto a lo de las armaduras, sí así es -.- Sí! Spear quiere ser el nuevo Escorpión Dorado *3* Wiiii, todos tenemos un ángel oscuro XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mil Rosas:**_ ¿Enserio dibujaste a Gliss con la armadura de Andrómeda? No está tan loco, durante clases yo me había puesto a dibujar al ministro del otoño con la armadura de Virgo *3* Pero Gliss no tiene a Andrómeda, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar U.U ¿Cuál tiene? Me la estoy guardando ;D Pero si quieres una pista… Solo te voy a decir que está relacionada con la de Milori, Sled y Spike ;). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente. _

* * *

**N/A:**_ Oh… Estoy tan feliz con este capítulo TuT Aunque creo que salió un poquito femslash por la parte de Gliss con Dégel ._.U ra…ro. No sé, qué me dicen ustedes ^^_

_Amé narrar la pelea, pero eso hizo el capítulo BIEN largo =D, Como sea XD_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


	10. Un Don Natural Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_ Y… ¡Se llegó a los 20 comentarios, estoy tan feliz :'D TuT XD! Seré sincera, he estado esperando este capítulo desde que inicié la historia *3* No solo más romance, sino que al fin se verá el talento de nuestra querida Dégel (O quizá en el siguiente capítulo XD MWUAJAJAJAJA!)_

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

_-Yo menos, ¿Otra cosa que quieras saber? –_

_-¿Spear es tu novio? –_

_Dégel se sonrojó violentamente-¡NO! –_

_Milori solo rió._

_-Bueno bueno, hagamos como que te creo-Sonrió forzadamente causando que su hija soltara una risa cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos-¿Qué es tan chistoso? –_

_-Bueno, es que… Jajaja… No eres bueno mintiendo… Jajaja… No puedo creer que seas un padre celoso –_

_-¡No lo soy!-Se sonrojó violentamente-Como sea, ¿Hay más cosas que deba saber de ti? –_

_-Tengo complejo de gato callejero, adoro la música y pintar –_

_-¿Enserio? –_

_-Sí, supongo que fue por hada Mary-Rió nerviosamente-Desde siempre va a vernos a mi mamá y a mí, entonces me llevaba a la noche de teatro para distraerme cuando mi mamá estaba muy ocupada –_

_-¿Y pintar? –_

_-Me la paso viendo a las hadas del arte, y también a las de los animales por el diseño que les dan a las mariposas-Se sonrojó ligeramente._

_-Ya veo-Rió-Y… ¿Cantas bien…? –_

_-Sí, creo que sí… Supongo… –_

_Ambos rieron un rato-Muy bien, cómo es eso de complejo de gato –_

_-P-pues… B-bueno e-es qu-que… Siempre me escapo, n-no me gu-gusta es-tar atada ni qui-quieta así que… Bueno… E-es más o m-menos al-go así… Jejeje… –_

_-Hmp… ¿Te vas con Spear siempre? –_

_-¡¿E-EHHHHH…?!-Por un largo momento el fuerte color carmín se apoderó de su rostro y empezó a negar con la cabeza-¡NO NO NO NO NO! ¡ES SOLO MI MEJOR AMIGO! –_

_-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso Dégel, igualmente pasa con los amigos muy cercanos-Se mofó su padre riendo entre dientes._

_-¡No es chistoso Milori, además, yo no me río de ti y mi madre!-Ese simple comentario bastó para que el señor del invierno detuviera su risa, un fuerte color escarlata apoderándose de sus mejillas de inmediato. Desvió la mirada bufando ligeramente, no le gustó la forma en que su hija dijo eso, solo causó que se le formara un hueco en el estómago-¿E-estás bi-en? ¿Di-je algo m-ma-lo? –_

_-N-no… E-es qu-que… B-bue-no… –_

_-¿Sí? –_

_Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su hija y le sonrió-Me acabas de confirmar que fue un error mi decisión –_

_-Papá-Después del largo silencio que se formó entre ambos, Milori dio un respingo al escuchar a la pequeña Dégel llamándole, no por su nombre, sino sencillamente __**papá**__. Habían ido hacia la sala esperando a que la tormenta de nieve se detuviera, pero esta no daba tregua. La miró nuevamente y notó cómo se recostaba de él cerrando los ojos-¿Sigues… Teniendo sentimientos… Hacia mi mamá…? –_

_-¿S-sentimientos… Hacia Clar-? Digo… ¿…Tu madre…? –_

_-Sí-Sintió la intensa mirada azulada de Dégel sobre él, abrió los ojos nuevamente y le veía de manera expectante esperando a que continuara, eso intuía-¿Te sigue gustando, la amas aún? –_

_Lo había atrapado con a guardia baja, él, el señor del invierno siempre firme y serio, se vio acorralado por las preguntas insistentes de su propia e inocente hija. Lo peor era que no tenía respuesta a ello. Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, sentía que esos ocho años cambiaron muchas cosas, es cierto, ya estuvo separado de Clarion durante mucho tiempo, pero aún así, esos ocho muy largos años se sintieron diferentes a la última vez. Suspiró abrazando a su hija en lo que cerraba los ojos. ¿Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Clarion? Sí… Sentía que sí. Cada vez que volvía a pensar en ella sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco y empezaba a latir a mil por horas, que si la volvía a ver inmediatamente sonreiría inconscientemente hasta que alguien le sacara de su estado de ensimismamiento, que su cara se tornaría a la de un completo alelado enamorado-Yo… Sí… –_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-Dégel le regaló una tierna e inocente sonrisa-Si dos personas se aman, deberían estar juntos –_

_-Ese es el problema, no sé si tu madre me sigue amando –_

_-Estoy segura de que así es papá, mi madre te sigue amando –_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? –_

_-¡Duh! Ustedes son mis padres –_

_Milori soltó una risa al escuchar ese comentario y depositó un beso en la frente de su hija-Eso en verdad no sirve como mucha referencia, Dégel –_

_-¡Hum, para mí sí!-Le sacó la lengua con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._

-Ah…-Soltó un suspiro para luego volver a alzar la vista hacia el cielo estrellado-Quizá Dégel tenía razón, ese beso…-Se llevó una mano a los labios volviendo a bajar la vista con los ojos cerrados, recordando ese momento-… No solo me ayudó a confirmar que sigo amando a Clarion, sino que… También… Me ha dejado más confundido… –

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Un Don Natural**

**El Tan Esperado Talento. Parte I**

* * *

-¡Hey Spear! –

-¡Hola! –

-¡Qué tal Spear! –

-¡Buenos días! –

-¡Hey Spear, a dónde vas! –

-Hola Spear, buenos días –

Habían pasado dos semanas luego del asunto con su fiebre, se estaba mejorando rápidamente gracias a su mejor amiga, pero eso no quería decir que no podía volver a ocurrir, Dégel se había quedado con él en ese tiempo, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. ¿Razón? Faltaban semana y media para que la primavera llegara. Mientras continuaba volando, se detuvo al encontrar a las dos hadas que necesitaba ver: Alessia y su madre Rossetta. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pelinegra cargando con varias semillas, en verdad que disfrutaba ser un hada del jardín, él un poco, no le gustaba que bromearan sobre cómo él no pudo terminar los juegos de la tierra de las hadas con Alessia, claro, a pesar de que no les importaba ensuciarse, pero eso solo causó que volvieran las burlas para las hadas del jardín hacia ellos dos por no continuar en el último evento. Gruñó recordando ese momento: Su pantalón quedó atorado de la silla de su rana y cuando empezaron el evento, al saltar, el movimiento causó que callera al suelo con los pantalones arrancados y en ropa interior. Vergüenza máxima tomando en cuenta que Dégel estaba viendo. Le dio un escalofrío al ver la cara de su amiga ese día. Suspiró, no era momento de recordar vergüenzas en público, se acercó a ambas hadas y asintió-Ah, hola Alessia, buenos días Rossetta, me preguntaba…-Sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo, era la página arrancada de un libro-¿Si sabías dónde puedo encontrar estas plantas? –

La hada del jardín mayor tomó la hoja y la vio fijamente-¿Estas plantas? Lo siento mucho semillita, pero no lo sé –

-Oh…-Suspiró bajando la mirada-Bueno, no importa –

-Pero…-Dijo Alessia sonriendo-¿Qué tal si… Se lo preguntas a las hadas del arte? Es que, lo único que sé de esas plantas es que el pigmento es igual al de las pinturas que utilizan ellos, igual con las hadas de los animales cuando les toca pintar las alas de las mariposas –

Spear sonrió, por eso Alessia le agradaba tanto, siempre resultaba serle de más ayuda de la que se esperaba a pesar de ser tan pequeña-Alessia, te lo juro, te besaría de no ser porque se malinterpretaría-Dicho esto, salió volando de allí.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó riendo al ver cómo su madre le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Enserio era lo único que sabías? –

-Sí, claro –

-¿De dónde? –

-De un libro-Se encogió de hombros riendo nerviosamente-¿Por qué? –

-¿Es raro que tú y Spear se lleven bien aún después de lo que pasó en los juegos de la tierra de las hadas? –

-¡Hey no me culpes, mamá! Que su pantalón se atorara a la silla no fue mi culpa, además…-Se encogió de hombros riendo-Es para Dégel, y no voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga pase una humillación solo porque yo me quiera desquitar de su novio –

-No son novios –

-Ya sé –

**Bosque del Invierno…**

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Dégel, Milori? –

-Relativamente bien, todo ha estado tranquilo por lo que, bueno, no hay nada que lo dificulte –

-¿Nada que lo dificulte? ¿Un ejemplo? –

-No lo sé, quizá los Palasianos-Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose fijamente, el silencio que se formó entre ellos fue inmediato, era cierto y eso solo les ponía más nerviosos, desde el primer encuentro con aquél Palasiano no habían ocurrido más ninguno, y eso solo podía ser un mal augurio-Suspiró soltando un quejido, Clarion solo rió, así mismo se ponía Dégel cuando no se salía con la suya, en definitiva era hija de su padre-Como sea, ¿Cuánto le falta? –

-¿Perdón? –

-Su talento, ella dijo que máximo tenía que esperar a los ocho años, y esa es su edad actual… Así que… ¿Cuánto le falta?-Preguntó ya más seriamente.

-Oh…-Sonrió bajando la mirada-A decir verdad, falta poco, como máximo supongo que una semana –

-¿No lo sabes? –

Dejaron de caminar de golpe para mirarse fijamente, Clarion continuó-La última vez que hablamos de eso, Dégel dijo… –

**(FB)**

_-Aún no me siento lista…-Susurró con la vista gacha._

**(Fin FB)**

-… Y de ahí cada vez que intento hablar con ella de eso, inmediatamente cambia el tema, ayer más que nunca-Guardó silencio por un segundo volviendo a bajar la mirada-Volvió a decir que no estaba lista porque aún no sabía ni tenía una pista de cuál era su talento –

El silencio volvió a ser inmediato, no podía seguir evitándolo, ambos lo sabían, el miedo solo la acorralaría más y no la dejaría escapar fácilmente, esas eran solo cinco letras, el miedo no significaba nada, pero al parecer para ella sí eran mucho-No puede seguir teniendo miedo –

-Lo sé…-Suspiró-Intenté convencerla pero cambió de tema inmediatamente, otra vez… –

-Quizá…-Clarion le dirigió la mirada nuevamente y lo encontró ligeramente sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada-Deberíamos… Hablar con ella… –

Sintió su rostro caliente, ¡Genial! Ahora también ella se sonrojaba, bajó la vista jugando con sus dedos-S-sí… Q-qui-zá… –

¡Muy lindo el momento en que se sonrojó! ¿No había otro comentario más patético? Despierta Clarion, ya no eres una adolescente; se decía internamente, es solo Milori, solo es el padre de tu hija; intentó nuevamente. Pero aún e intentara calmarse, el recuerdo de cuando se besaron volvía a llegarle a la cabeza _¡AAAAAAHHHHH! _Gritó internamente sintiendo cómo su rostro empezaba a calentarse más, seguro y ya estaría roja como un tomate o una manzana, perfecto, así seguro Milori se burlaría de ella. Conociéndolo como era, eso iba a ser muy posible-¿Clarion? ¿Por qué estás tan roja? –

-¡EH!-Dio un respingo alzando la mirada y se encontró con Milori, su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del suyo propio-Y-y… Y… Y-y…o… ¡Nada!-Bajó la vista nuevamente.

El señor del invierno sonrió maliciosamente al ver su comportamiento nervioso-Oh… Debe ser eso…-Acercó su rostro más al de ella-No me digas… Que enserio te sonrojas así de fácil por acordarte de ese beso… –

-¡M-Milo-ri… BASTA! –

-Nop-La tomó de la cintura causando que ella se sonrojara más, si eso era posible, claro.

-M-Mi-lori t-te lo ad-advier-to… –

-Adelante, hazlo –

-¡Maldición! ¡Denme un permiso!-Se separaron de golpe al ver a un sparrowman volando rápidamente a su dirección y pasando entre ambos.

Al ver cómo se alejaba a toda velocidad, se miraron nuevamente sorprendidos-¿Ese fue…? –

-¿… Spear? –

**Con Spear…**

**-**¡Maldición! ¡¿Acaso ya me he perdido?!-Tenía que encontrarse con Dégel en el Bosque del Invierno, solo eso le había dicho su amiga, por ello ahora tenía que estar volando o corriendo de aquí para allá-¡¿A quién engaño?!-Suspiró-No me perdí, ni siquiera dé en dónde ver-

-Hola Spear –

-¿Eh?-Miró hacia la dirección de la voz y se encontró con-¡Dégel!-Se acercó volando más rápido, si eso era posible, hacia ella y le entregó aquello que había estado buscando durante toda la mañana en un paquete de hojas-¡Al fin te encuentro cariño! Ten lo que me pediste –

Dégel soltó un gruñido torciendo los labios en lo que tomaba el paquete con ambas manos-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames cariño, Spear –

-Jejeje…-Se rascó la nuca ligeramente sonrojado-Ya perdona, es solo que, bueno… Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, igualmente que con… ¿Eh…?-Miró fijamente a su mejor amiga, ella solo se sonrojó ligeramente al ver la mirada insistente del sparrowman del jardín sobre ella.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –

-Tu cabello…-Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, desde que la vio llevaba un abrigo para el invierno y con la capucha se escondía la cabeza, eso era extraño y mucho, puesto que a Dégel no le afectaba el clima invernal-… Está…-Ella solo tragó en seco, ¿Se había dado cuenta aún con el abrigo puesto?-¿… Más largo? –

Suspiró tranquila, después de todo, resultaba ser que Spear era más despistado de lo que parecía-Ah… Sí, era una sorpresa pero…-De un momento al otro, el castaño le arrebató la capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello platinado.

-¡¿EEEEHHHHH? LO SABÍA PERO…! ¡… T-TÚ CA-BELLO E-ES BLAN-CO! –

Frunció los labios con una mirada cansada y nerviosa, y resopló haciendo que uno de los mechones sobre su rostro se moviera hacia un lado, al parecer no era tan despistado como creía-Es plateado –

-Oye, dije que te conozco desde siempre, pero esto… ¿Es verdad o mentira? En dado caso, esto fue por… –

-Es verdad, así que así es-Señaló el paquete-Si bien las **black nightmare (1) **son venenosas, lo que se refiere a la planta de la cual crecen no lo son… –

-… Pero igualmente es usada como pintura por el pigmento negro –

-Buena deducción-Rió Dégel.

Escondidos tras un árbol, Milori y Clarion veían a ambos niños con atención, su hija riendo y Spear peleando, esos dos tenían una relación muy extraña si se ponía a pensarlo, pero ni que pudiera decir mucho, apenas llevaba un tiempo conociéndola. Suspiró Milori. Un año para recuperar ocho, y sin embargo, iban bastante rápido-Ya decía yo que era extraño que tuviera el cabello negro si la última vez que la vi era blanco –

-No le gusta, qué esperabas –

-Me entero Clarion –

-A veces eres despistado –

-Sí claro, mira quién habla –

-Infantil –

-Tonta –

-Ejem –

-¡AAAAHHHH!-Gritaron los dos gobernantes.

-En verdad que ambos son de lo peor-Se quejó Dégel cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho-Es por ello que también me guardo mis secretos, aunque no sé si al final valga la pena si puede pasar como ahorita, ustedes espiándonos a Spear y a mí –

-Jejeje…-Se rió el sparrowman más pequeño-Y pensar que podemos confiar en ustedes –

-Son crueles conmigo-Sonrió Dégel.

Ambos adultos empezaron a reír nerviosamente-Perdona Dégel –

La más pequeña agitó una mano en el aire restándole importancia al asunto-Neh, no es nada realmen…-Bajó la mirada al suelo cubierto de nieve-¿Eh…?-Frunció ligeramente el seño tensando los labios, había algo enterrado en la nieve, tenía dos puntas-¿Y esto…?-Hincó ambas rodillas en el suelo y empezó a desenterrar lo que allí había hasta que lo logró sacar.

-¿Eh…? Eso es…-Inició Clarion.

-Sí…-Asintió seriamente volviendo a levantarse del suelo, Milori notó la expresión en el rostro de su hija y pensó de inmediato que no era nada, pero al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Dégel tragó en seco viendo fijamente el objeto entre sus manos, sus orejas extrañamente se contrajeron estando un poco rojas-Un afinador de violín –

-¿Pero qué hace aquí? –

-Un hada de escenario debió extraviarlo seguramente-Se encogió de hombros el pequeño sonriendo, las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón-Neh, ¿Verdad Dégel? –

Pero la más pequeña no respondió, únicamente frunció el seño levemente para luego soltar un suspiro cerrando los ojos con calma-No lo creo, pero igualmente, mejor no desecharlo como posibilidad-Se dio la vuelta y, dándoles la espalda, caminó hacia la dirección que la llevaría a la frontera-Neh, mamá –

-¿Sí Déggie? –

-Tsk…-Les dirigió una mirada por sobre su hombro y, sonrojada ligeramente, sonrió de manera cálida continuando-¿No… Me ibas a decir algo…? –

-¿Eh…? –

-Ya sabes…-Rió señalando la capucha recién puesta del abrigo-¿No me vas a recriminar por el abrigo, o algo? –

-¡Si ya lo sabes!-Frunció el seño cruzándose de brazos-¡No creo que sea necesario que te lo diga! –

-Jejeje…-La más joven solo se rascó la nuca riendo-Ya lo sé, pero es chistoso verte molesta, porque nunca pasa-Dicho esto, salió volando de allí rápidamente.

Los otros tres vieron con una expresión en blanco cómo se alejaba con rapidez-Ella…-Inició Spear.

-¿… En verdad…?-Continuó Milori.

-¿… Dijo eso?-Finalizaron al unísono.

Clarion suspiró rendida-Trama algo, ese comentario solo significa que ha tramado algo –

**Mientras tanto…**

Dégel dejó de volar soltando un suspiro y se dispuso a ver el afinador fijamente mientras continuaba caminando-_"Esto… Es para los violines, es uno básico, no como los actuales digitales que hay en tierra firme __**(2)**__…"_-Frunció el seño levemente-_"Pero estos se los he visto a las hadas de escenario, los que tienen un talento musical…"_-Se detuvo de golpe, su semblante cargado de sorpresa oscureciéndose al recordar algo-_"¡Imposible! ¡En este momento se encuentran ocupados en una nueva presentación, la misma que tendrán mañana! ¡No puede ser que teniendo algo importante tan seguido uno de ellos haya dejado su afinador en el Bosque del Invierno, además, ¿Por qué lo habría olvidado?!"_-Apretó los dientes volviendo a fruncir el seño, entrecerrando los ojos-_"Es decir… ¡Sabiendo que tendría una presentación próxima, dos de hecho, no se arriesgaría a llevarse su violín o su afinador al Bosque del Invierno para practicar, aunque eso significara una presentación perfecta al ahorrar más tiempo para prepararse! Pero entonces…"_ ¿Qué demonios significa esto? –

Cerró los ojos apretando los parpados en lo que fruncía el seño-No puedo arriesgarme a interrumpir su presentación solo para devolverle su afinador, además…-Sonrió de medio lado amargamente-Algo me dice que encontrarme esta cosa es un muy mal presagio, y esto me ayudará a resolverlo –

**Mientras…**

Suspiró el sparrowman dejándose caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados con calma-¡Oh, me lleva Hades!-Volvió a abrir los ojos mirando hacia el cielo-Estoy muerto –

-¿De qué hablas Spear?-Preguntó Clarion, Milori solo frunció el seño al ver al amigo de su hija volviendo a mirar hacia la dirección en que ella se había ido.

-Que falta poco para la primavera –

-¿Y?-Preguntó fríamente el señor del invierno.

-¡Que este año me toca ir con mi padre, y no quiero dejar a **mi** Dégel por UN MES Y UNA SEMANA COMPLETA, joder!-Gritó sonrojándose el sparrowman más pequeño hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y ocultó su boca tras ambas manos-Uh oh… –

Ese comentario se podría malinterpretar, estaba tan acostumbrado a decirlo frente a sus amigos y la madre de su amiga, a llamarla _**mi Dégel**_, a decirle _**cariño**_, a sonrojarse cuando se trataba de ella, a admitir internamente que guardaba sentimientos por su mejor amiga; que se había olvidado de algo muy pero muy importante, y ese algo podría costarle la vida: era un error muy grande de su parte llamarle de esa forma estando frente al padre de su mejor amiga. Y lo confirmó en ese momento, cuando un cosmos elevado hizo que se encogiera en su sitio sintiéndose aplastado, tragó en seco, estaba muerto-Spear…-Decía pausadamente indicando el alto índice de furia contenida-Te juro por Zeus, por la misma Athena, que yo…-Tragó nuevamente en seco volviendo a levantarse del suelo, preparándose para volar, o si era posible correr-¡… Te voy a asesinar! –

-¡Alitas para qué las quiero!-Gritó empezando a volar lejos de allí.

Clarion suspiró para luego reír-Déjalo ya Milori –

-¡P-pero! –

-No me digas que en verdad estás celoso de eso-Preguntó riendo en lo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

El señor del invierno se sonrojó desviando la mirada por el comentario de la reina de las hadas-¡No estoy celoso! –

-Bien bien, entonces deja de ser tan sobre protector –

-¡NO LO SOY! –

-¿Entonces por qué te portas así con nuestra hija? Spear es su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños, es normal que estén apegados-Sonrió viendo al sparrowman más joven escondiéndose a lo lejos con una expresión de miedo-Además, él siempre se mantiene a su lado cuidándola, ni siquiera yo sé por qué no le gusta alejarse de ella –

Eso le llamó la atención, volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Clarion y preguntó:-¿Hyacinth tampoco lo sabe? –

-No –

-Entonces debe ser cosas de ambos-Sonrió Milori-Él su guardián… –

Clarion se acercó más a él-… Y ella la persona por quien amor y deber nunca se mezclan –

Ambos acercaron sus rostros más-Qué tonto es eso, un caballero se enamoró de una amazona aún sabiendo que podría morir al día siguiente –

-No me parece tonto-Acercó su rostro más al de él, a pocos centímetros de sus labios-Imprudente sí, pero admitámoslo: el corazón no entiende razones –

-Supongo que tienes razón, **Unicornio** –

-Y que lo digas, **Andrómeda** –

Acercaron sus rostros más y a más, casi a punto de besarse, **casi**, pero se detuvieron de golpe antes de que eso ocurriera-Creo… Que mejor hablamos con Dégel con… Lo de su talento… –

-Sí… Supongo… –

Spear se quedó a lo lejos viendo-_"A pesar de haber pasado siglos, no, quizá milenios desde que se conocieron, ambos se siguen amando como si fuese la primera vez"_-Sonrió levemente-_"Quisiera… Que la hada que amo y yo… También pudiéramos…"_ Olvídalo Spear, ya lo has confirmado, ella te ama-Se dijo a sí mismo riendo levemente entre dientes-No por nada no opuso resistencia cuando le quité la máscara de amazona –

**Más tarde…**

-¿Eh? –

En cuanto regresó al palacio de hielo ya en la tarde, escuchó las voces de sus padres hablando, hizo el mínimo ruido posible al entrar y para dirigirse a su habitación, casi nerviosa. ¿Ocurría algo malo? De ser así, ¿Por qué no se lo decían? Siguió caminando en puntillas para que, si volaba, sus alas no hicieran un ruido. Ya casi llegaba, solo unos pocos pasos más y llegaba a su habitación, estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta con cuidado, pero ni siquiera pudo tocar la puerta-Sé que los gatos son silenciosos, y tienes complejo de gato, pero de esta no te salvaste –

Palideció al instante temblando, con los pelos de punta por el miedo, era imposible que se diera cuenta, ¿Verdad? Ni su madre sabía de que era silenciosa cuando salía o volvía a entrar, generalmente lo hacía para salir o regresar a casa mientras su madre tenía algo importante que decirle a alguien y ella no quería interrumpirle. ¿Pero esto? Jamás lo había intentado desde que llegó al Bosque del Invierno, pero al parecer no podría hacerlo, Milori se dio cuenta de su presencia. Giró la vista hacia sus espaldas y vio a sus padres tras ella sonriéndole-¿C-cómo te…? –

-No eres muy silenciosa que digamos –

Resopló pasando uno de los mechones blancos tras su oreja-¿Y la verdad? –

Clarion rió entre dientes-Arkhimed te vio llegando –

-¡¿Eh?!-Apretó ambas manos en puños con una expresión en blanco-Maldito pajarraco, juro por Athena que lo voy a desplumar –

-¿La lechuza se comió al gatito?-Se burló Milori.

Dégel se volvió hacia él sonrojándose-No es chistoso **Mi-lo-ri** –

-Ahhh… ¿No me puedes llamar papá? ¿Es tan difícil? –

-Emmm, déjame pensarlo, ¡SÍ! –

**Clarion POV**

-Por favor –

-Nop, cálatelo Milori-Le respondió mi niña sacándole la lengua, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Awww… ¿Te molesté?-Bufó de formas infantil su padre, no pude evitar reír al ver a este par peleando de esta forma, son tal para cual.

-Sí, no te quiero ver, eres malo-Fingió llorar mi pequeña, esto sí que se ponía bueno.

-¡Oh no, qué cruel eres Dégel!-Dramatizó mi esposo…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?!

¡¿En qué momento he dicho eso?! Debió ser una broma, sí eso, una mala pasada. No era que nunca pensara en eso, sin embargo, la última vez fue días antes de que se rompiera un ala. Y no lo negaré, al ver cómo actúan mi niña y su padre con el otro es como si esos ocho años de distancia nunca hubiesen ocurrido, creo que no puedo evitar sonreír con tristeza al verla tan feliz. Siempre actúa de manera diferente, distante excepto con sus amigos y conmigo, sin embargo con otros es diferente; aunque le duele, actúa fría con ellos, y hasta molesta algunas veces, como empezó con Milori. Ah… Supongo que así es ella.

_Milori y Clarion junto con Arkhimed buscaban a su hija pequeña por todos lados, no tenían suerte al encontrarla, cada vez se les dificultaba más pensaban que, al paso que iban, les tomaría hasta la noche y aún así no la hallarían. La reina de las hadas suspiró sentándose bajo un árbol-Me rindo, siempre ha sido así con esa chica, nunca sé dónde se esconde… Soy la peor madre del mundo –_

_-¡No digas eso!-La reprendió el señor del invierno, Clarion dio un respingo mirándole sorprendida-Si fueras la peor madre del mundo, entonces yo no tengo perdón, debería estar muerto y encerrado en Cocytos o Giudeca, siendo torturado por los dioses gemelos, no, quizá por los tres jueces del inframundo. O mejor no por ellos, sino por el mismísimo Hades. Los mismos dioses deberían ayudarle con mi tortura de hecho, que me condenen más por favor, que mi alma no tenga nunca descanso eterno –_

_-¡¿Estás loco?! –_

_-¡Entonces deja de culparte, maldita sea!-La tomó por los hombros secando las lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de la reina de las hadas-Eres la mejor madre que Dégel podría haber tenido, Clarion, tanto los ministros como Mary y yo te conocemos a la perfección, y te voy a ser sincero, si bien sé que los ministros tenían sus dudas de que podrías cuidar a Dégel, saliste adelante, le diste todo el amor que podías y mucho más –_

_-¿Enserio? –_

_-Por supuesto –_

-¿Mamá? –

-¿Eh? –

-¿Estás bien, Ree? –

Ambos me miraban preocupados, colores de ojos diferentes, pero era la misma mirada, intensa y penetrante, fría y cómoda a la vez, tranquila y preocupada al mismo tiempo; Dégel y Milori eran más parecidos de lo que esperaba. Sonreí nerviosamente haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia-Sí, tranquilos… No es nada… –

-Estás llorando-Me dijo Dégel frunciendo los labios, una extraña expresión amarga y preocupada a la vez cruzando por su rostro.

Me di cuenta de que era cierto, yo nunca lloraba frente a mi hija, no me gustaba preocuparla, pero esta vez no lo pude evitar. Dégel estaba actuando extraña cuando encontró el afinador del violín enterrado en la nieve, y solo cuando tramaba algo se portaba tan seria-B-bueno…-Tartamudeé-No es nada, enserio –

-Ree… No nos puedes mentir…-Susurró Milori tristemente, conocía esa expresión viniendo de él, no serio ni tranquilo, tampoco se mostraba preocupado, no era la misma expresión que mostraba mi hija, era muy diferente, demasiado para mi gusto-Dégel, ¿Por qué no vas a molestar un momento a Arkhimed? –

-Sí-Asintió para luego irse.

-Ya hablamos de esto Ree-Me tomó de la mano preocupado-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Tengo miedo por lo que me dijiste, ¿Qué tal si es cierto? ¿Si Dégel se asustó de Dewey por lo que pasó en la Guerra Santa de hace tantos años? ¿Si ella es…?-No pude continuar hablando porque los labios me interrumpieron al posarse sobre los míos, pasé los brazos por sobre sus hombros correspondiéndole de inmediato, la calma que me transmitía con ese beso fue suficiente. Al separarnos, me le quedé viendo fijamente, sonreía calmado-M-Mi-lori… –

-¿Sí, Ree? –

-Gracias…-Volví a besarle abrazándole por el cuello con fuerza, él me abrazó por la espalda baja entendiéndolo de inmediato, no quería separarme de él, no de nuevo, ya fue mucho, no más-… Por todo-Completé cuando nos separamos.

-Deberíamos hablar con Dégel, ya sabes –

-Sí –

**Más tarde…**

**Árbol del polvillo…**

-¿Mi talento?-Sonrió, eso era extraño, generalmente empezaba a cambiar de tema al escuchar la palabra **talento**-B-bueno… –

-Tu madre dijo que siempre cambias de tema-Le reprendió de inmediato su padre.

-Sí, bueno, pero…-Bajó la mirada ya más seria-¿Tengo… Que serles sincera?-Soltó un suspiro cruzándose de brazos, los ojos cerrados con calma-Supongo que sí, ¿Verdad?-Gruñó, nunca la he visto así-La verdad es que… No me siento lista todavía, tengo miedo, ¿Felices? –

-Dégel…-Susurré preocupada, ¿Era eso? ¿No se sentía lista? ¿Tenía miedo? Sonreí tranquilamente abrazando a mi niña-No te preocupes, no tienes nada de qué tener miedo –

-P-pero –

-Tu madre tiene razón Dégel-Continuó Milori sonriéndole a nuestra hija, la vi sonriéndonos a ambos, quizá ya no tenía miedo, o quizá iba a decir que dejaran de intentar animarla porque no funcionaba.

Ambos notamos a nuestra hija pequeña riendo en lo que se levantaba de golpe del suelo en donde estaba sentada, para finalmente decir:-Si antes pensaba que uno de los dos sabía cómo animarme, contra los dos juntos no tengo argumentos para replicar –

-Entonces…-Sonreí.

-Sí-Asintió sonrojándose levemente, Dégel abrió los labios para añadir algo más, pero dos hadas entraron volando rápidamente gritando.

**Fin POV**

-¡Reina Clarion, reina Clarion, reina Clarion! –

-Tranquilas, ¿Qué ocurre? –

Eran dos hadas, Lyria el hada de escenario y Zephyr el hada de vuelo veloz, ambas lloraban y estaban pálidas como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma, aunque no estaba tan equivocado ese pensamiento. Milori y Dégel se mantenían al margen viéndose preocupados-¡Soliste **(3)**, nuestro concertino!-Gritó Lyria llorando-¡Está muerto y no de forma natural! ¡Y Arc **(4)**, el suplente, está herido! –

-¡¿CÓMO?!-Tanto los gobernantes como su hija se vieron sorprendidos y asustados a la vez.

Dégel se mantenía tensa, ¿Acaso había un asesino en Pixie Hollow?

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A veces en los misterios, la respuesta a las incógnitas están frente a tus ojos**

**- L**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) **_Me las inventé, originalmente iban a ser las __**Jaula de Noche**__, de __**The Hunger Games**__, pero cambié de opinión y quise ponerme a inventar =D XD_

**(2) **_¿Dije que Winter Stars se ambienta __**MUCHO**__ después de __**Secret of the Wings**__? Si no lo dije, perdonen que se me pasó D'X_

**(3) **_**Soliste:**__ Es la palabra __**solista**__ en francés, hace referencia a que es un hada de escenario, y el __**Concertino**__ de una orquesta es el solista en la sección de violines primeros._

**(4) **_**Arc:**__ Es la palabra __**arco**__ en francés, hace referencia a que es un hada de escenario, y al arco con que se utiliza el violín._

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1: **_Gracias por tu comentario. No es que estés distraída, es que yo aún no lo quiero dejar claro, a ver si lo puedo explicar sin revelar nada: Mephisto lo dijo, que Dégel sepa y tenga que pelear con las cadenas como aspirante a Andrómeda, no quiere decir que le guste; Dégel sabe usarlas pero no las utiliza al pelear; Dégel tiene muy buenos reflejos; y Milori le pidió a Dewey una lista de ciertas armaduras. Con lo del __**Polvos de Diamantes**__: Yo me guardo en secreto por qué Dégel lo usa, y dado que la querida princesa del hielo tiene un cosmos alto, es una indirecta directa los flashbacks y mini-escenas de Kardia de Escorpio y su compañero el acuariano, misma razón que pasa con Spear y su relación con Dégel. Complicado, ya sé, pero no quiero dejar muchas pistas hasta el final ^^U. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Efectivamente, Iridessa no usará armadura, yo quiero a Iridessa pero es que es tan, bueno… Tú lo dijiste XD Aunque no se quedará fuera en la trama, pero más adelante saldrá ^^. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mil Rosas:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jajaja, sí eso parecía si me pongo a pensarlo XD Shiii se besaron *3* Amé escribir esa parte, la amé. Jejeje… Yo… Eso de Sailor Vinus sé que es de Sailor Moon pero, yo no lo veo XD no me gusta no sé por qué :'| WOW Gliss con la armadura del dragón y la de tauro *3* Genial. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ No soy tan loca como para revelar el talento de Dégel, así que no se confíen de que es un hada de escenario a pesar de todo ¬u¬ Lo digo por si acaso, gente XD XP Como sea, este capítulo me encanta (A pesar de que parece de relleno, no lo es XD) Y el que sigue también me gusta, ya lo estoy escribiendo XD_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_

**PD:** _Perdonen por tardarme tanto, pero tengo a una "visita" aquí en casa y, bueno: pequeño/a = inquieto/a XD_


	11. Un Don Natural Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**_**Tinkerbell**__, sus personajes y las canciones que coloco no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

**(FB)**

**Dégel POV**

_-¿Hada Mary? –_

_-¿Sí pequeña? –_

_Me había llevado a Fairy Teatro mientras mi mamá estaba reunida con los ministros, era una noche del treinta y uno de octubre, por lo que hoy le tocaba contar una historia a Tor. Mamá no estaba de acuerdo en que me llevara, puesto que después terminaba asustada, aunque yo sabía que no iba a pasar, puesto que no me dan miedo los relatos de Tor-¿De qué trata la historia de hoy? –_

_-Bueno, trata de… ¡Oh mira, ya va a comenzar! –_

_El sonido de la música llamó mi atención, alcé la mirada viendo un sparrowman tocando el violín, sus ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en tocar la pieza, triste. Cerré los ojos con calma sonriendo, es hermoso, las notas y los acordes, todo, el toque nostálgico de la canción le daba un toque hermoso. En lo que pasó de la historia, no me concentré en el relato de Tor, sino en el sonido que producía el instrumento del sparrowman, y en ver cómo pasaba el arco y los dedos por las cuerdas, cambiando de ritmo cuando era necesario._

**(Fin FB)**

-¿El… Concertino… M-muerto…?-Murmuré abriendo los ojos de par en par, mi gesto se tornó sombrío en lo que me sorprendía.

**Fin POV**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**Un Don Natural**

**El Tan Esperado Talento. Parte II**

* * *

Las tres volaban con rapidez por Pixie Hollow, el sparrowman les seguía el paso corriendo, pero la más pequeña solo se mantenía atrás, la vista gacha y con paso calmo, caminando casi de manera pesada y cansina, una expresión drenada se asomaba en su rostro pálido. Y esto no pasó desapercibido por sus padres. Ambos se miraron, Dégel había estado muy callada desde que llegaron Lyria y Zephyr para decirles lo que había pasado, y eso no era una buena señal, él le asintió a su pareja, indicándole que continuara con ambas hadas, ella asintió. El sparrowman dejó de correr y se acercó a su hija colocando una mano sobre su hombro, ella se detuvo, sí, pero no alzó la mirada, ni siquiera le vio. Ni le prestó atención-¿Estás bien?-Callada, así se quedó, no hizo nada, solo continuó con la vista gacha, su cabello aún blanco produciendo sombras sobre sus ojos-Dégel…-Siguió sin decir nada, perdida en su mundo, en sus propios pensamientos, soltó un suspiro arrodillándose frente a ella, no le permitía ver su rostro. Gruñó frunciendo el seño-Muy bien, ¿Qué ocurre? –

-No sentí ningún cosmos desconocido en ningún momento, no fue un palasiano, ¿Significa que hay un asesino en Pixie Hollow? –

No sabía qué responderle, era una niña pequeña a pesar de todo, estaba entrenada para saber enfrentarse a los que amenazaban a su diosa, cierto, pero aún era pequeña – demasiado para su gusto, aún entrenando –, y no había visto ni escuchado nunca ninguna muerte, mucho menos matar a alguien. ¿Qué le decía? El cosmos lo delataba, y como no se sentía ni siquiera un mínimo rastro de alguno, no fue ningún tipo ya sea de caballero, palasiano o lo que sea. Es verdad, ella era una aspirante amazona que tenía que pelear por Athena, pero aún así – opinaba él como padre, y no como caballero – era muy joven para ver lo que era algo como eso.

Sonrió amargamente depositando un beso en la frente de su hija, ella se encogió ligeramente temblando un poco, estaba frío, no su padre, el cosmos que sentía proviniendo de él. Pero no le importaba, en ese momento nada más que el asunto de la muerte del concertino le importaba; sí, lo conocía incluso antes de enterarse de que Milori era su padre, los ministros Snowflake y Redleaf eran sus tíos, y Mephisto y Lygian eran sus primos; después de todo, Soliste era el novio de su prima desde antes de eso. Suspiró abrazando a su padre, no le importaba su cosmos, aún se sentía cálido para ella. Protección. Por primera vez **deseaba** con toda su alma olvidarse del hecho de que era una amazona y portarse como la niña que era, que se asustaba y necesitaba refugio en los brazos de su padre. Él lo entendió, le correspondió el abrazo sujetándole con fuerza-Si quieres…-Le susurró el señor del invierno-Te quedas en casa, tu madre y yo vemos. Pero no, siempre tenía que interrumpir el momento el hecho del deber, **su** deber. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría, no solo que ver, sino matar por Athena – por más que le desagradara la idea –, por ello se tenía que negar a lo que le decía el alma. ¿Tenía que ser así: deber ante los sentimientos propios? Sí, al parecer así era. Lo sabía desde que comenzó, adiós a su vida normal, nadie la obligaba a ello, ella lo aceptó, y así seguiría siendo, no se arrepentía de su decisión, pero sí de lo que le quitó: una infancia normal. Pero eso estaba bien también, ella tuvo un hecho que le marcó su infancia, hecho por el que las típicas tres hadas de vuelo veloz que siempre la molestaban, se lo recordaban en todo momento. Muerte. Esa palabra le llegó a la cabeza de inmediato, se aferró a su padre con fuerza cerrando los ojos con los párpados apretados-Dégel, si quieres… –

-No…-Alzó la mirada hacia su padre. Uno no puede retroceder el tiempo al pasado, sí, se arrepentía de no tener una infancia normal cierto, pero también lo agradecía – irónico, ¿No? –. Sonrió-Estoy bien, tengo que matar aunque odie cualquier tipo de violencia, ¿No? –

-Bien-Asintió dándole la razón, no le gustaba la idea, pero en cierto modo era verdad, y hasta él lo admitía. Volvió a abrazarle-Pero si es demasiado para ti, me dices-Le susurró.

-Sí-Asintió la más pequeña sonriendo.

Milori lo notó, no era una sonrisa falsa.

Rápidamente llegaron a donde se encontraba fairy teatro, estaban a punto de entrar, de no ser porque Lygian salía corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos-_"Ya lo sabe…"_-Pensó Dégel tragando en seco.

-¡Hermana, espera!-Mephisto también salía de allí buscando a su hermana mayor, sin notar la presencia de ambos.

-¿Lygian y Mephisto están aquí? Significa que también los otros-Susurró mirando a su padre.

Él asintió-Así parece –

Ambos entraron, no había nadie por donde se encontraban los asientos, significa que los que estaban allí se encontraban en la parte de atrás o afuera. _¿Era cierto entonces?_, era lo que pensaba Milori frunciendo el seño, ningún cosmos se sentía. ¿Era posible? Ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás, listos para ver cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado. Miró de soslayo a su hija, seguía callada, casi pensativa, aunque la expresión cargada de frustración que tenía sí le preocupaba-Milori, Dégel –

La niña no alzó la vista aún y cuando su madre le haya llamado, solo vio de manera inexpresiva al sparrowman que estaba en el suelo-¿Qué pasó?-Susurró.

-Interpretó la música de esta mañana y le tocaba de nuevo hoy en unas horas cuando fuese el turno de Tor-Dijo el encargado de las hadas de escenario, Pierre** (2)**.

La música, hoy tocaba la misma historia que escuchó hace ya varios años, la primera vez que escuchó a Soliste interpretando el violín, irónicamente – para ella – era en la noche, cuando las historias de Tor se hacían escuchar. Ambos siempre eran como una pareja, uno al lado del otro: el violinista con su música y el sparrowman narrando sus oscuras historias que a ella tanto el gustaban, nunca miedo, no le asustaban. Se quedó viendo cualquier detalle en ese lugar, nada extraño, pero tampoco se sentía algún tipo de cosmos.

Había algo extraño ahí y no sabía qué era, todo parecía normal y aún así tenía la sensación de que había algo fuera de lugar, exceptuando por el frío cadáver – como pensaba en ese momento – del violinista en el suelo. Frunció los labios no reconociendo ese pensamiento como propio, ella nunca pudiera llamarle así a alguien que estuviera… Tragó en seco frunciendo levemente el seño, alguien que estuviera durmiendo en los Campos Elíseos-_**"Pero así es, y lo sabes…" **__"¿Eh?"_-¿Y esa voz, de quién era? Por un minuto se asustó, se escuchaba fría y despiadada, infernal-_**"Ahora no es más que un cadáver"**__ "¡Cállate!"_-Decidió ignorarle, si volvía a hablarle, no le haría caso-_"Un minuto…"_-Se le quedó viendo al sparrowman, la sangre manchaba el suelo y sus ropas, tenía cortes profundos en el pecho y la espalda, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la nota y el lápiz en la mano derecha, cómo no se había dado cuenta.

Estiró la mano y tomó la nota-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Lyria.

-Una nota de suicidio-Respondió la más joven con voz sombría encogiéndose de hombros, eso no mejoraba ni un solo poco las cosas, aunque algo le decía que esa nota no dejaba zanjado el asunto.

-¡¿EH?! –

-_**Lo siento, pero no aguanto más la presión, odio esto con toda mi vida, ¿Quién dijo que tengo que ser un hada del escenario? ¿Esa estúpida nota musical que brilló? Odio el maldito sonido de ese violín maldito. De manera literal**_-Terminó de leer para luego volver a doblar la nota.

-Se… Suicidó…-Susurró Pierre.

-No lo creo, hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra-Dijo sencillamente Dégel cruzándose de brazos-He escuchado muchas veces a Soliste, amaba su música, y nunca se quejaba de ser el concertino. Además, solo existen dos violinistas… –

-Arc y el mismo Soliste-Dijo una voz. Dirigieron la vista hacia dicha dirección, eran Spear, Alessia y un sparrowman pálido y de cabello azabache.

-¡Tor!-Exclamó Lyria sonrojándose un poco.

-Exacto-Asintió la más pequeña de manera calmada-Además de eso, Soliste está acostumbrado a tocar siempre que tú narras tus historias, Tor –

-Lo sé-Se cruzó de brazos el sparrowman-Y si me estás acusando, señorita Dégel, déjame decirte que yo no hice nada, tengo coartada –

-Toda coartada tiene su laguna, ¿Sabes? –

Spear se rió entre dientes, su amiga estaba muy seria, demasiado para su gusto, ella nunca era así, pero eso solo significaba una única cosa, y eso era que estaba en verdad molesta. Miró a los que estaban allí quitando a Soliste y a Arc inconsciente: su amiga, él mismo, Alessia, Tor, la reina Clarion, lord Milori, Pierre, Lyria y Zephyr. Según se lo imaginaba, Mephisto y Lygian se habían ido antes de que él llegara. Dégel simplemente suspiró al ver cómo hablaban los demás, excepto ella y sus dos amigos; el futuro ministro se acercó a ella-¿Modo Sherlock Holmes activado? –

-Algo así-Se encogió de hombros la chica sonriendo levemente-Sabes que prefiero mil veces más a Hércules Poirot –

Spear rió recordando cuando se escapó un día a tierra firme, su mejor amiga le fue a buscar estando preocupada después de no haberle visto en varias horas, lo terminó hallando en medio de un libro de Sherlock Holmes, ambos se la pasaron ese día leyéndolo, mientras que al siguiente fue uno de Hércules Poirot-Como sea, te dejo lo tuyo –

Dégel volvió a mirar al cuerpo de Soliste sintiendo asco, eso que pasó no era común, de ser cierto, ¿Cómo pudo haberse suicidado? Eso no era posible, al menos a ella no le parecía-¿Quién más estaba con ambos cuando les encontraron?-Le preguntó a Zephyr inocentemente.

-Solo estaban ellos dos, nadie más –

-¿Y ustedes cuándo llegaron? –

-Unos veinte minutos después de que terminara de tocar, de que todo acabara, cuando llegamos les encontramos en el suelo a Soliste y a Arc-Respondió preocupada.

-_"Era todavía temprano, aproximadamente debió haber terminado antes del medio día, y ellas llegaron unos veinte minutos después…"_-Pensaba frunciendo el seño-Pero… –

-¡Le dije que dejara ese violín! ¡Le dije que estaba maldito y que iba a morir, no me hizo caso! –

-¿De qué hablas? –

Por un minuto Dégel sintió algo extraño en ese comentario, como si Pierre estuviera escondiendo algo. Frunció el seño sonriendo de manera ladeada para luego enarcar una ceja-No me digas, ¿Un violín maldito? ¡Oh no, mira qué miedo tengo!-Rió un momento para luego suspirar-Bueno basta de juegos, ¿Dónde está el violín maldito?-Dijo con claro sarcasmo la más pequeña.

-Dégel, te lo digo como amiga-Habló Alessia-Ese comentario tuyo no me gusta para nada, así que mejor retira lo que estás planeando y ríndete ya –

-Hmmmm… ¿Rendirme ya? ¿Rendirme de qué?-Se encogió de hombros sonriendo maliciosamente-Además la palabra rendirse no está en mi vocabulario, mucho menos **ríndete** –

-¿Enserio? Te prestaré mi diccionario-Se mofó Alessia.

-No gracias, guárdatelo. Ahora, Volveré a preguntarlo-Dijo sonriendo tranquila e inocentemente, pero su voz sonaba severa y seria, casi sombría-¿Dónde está su violín? –

-Imagino que donde siempre lo deja cuando todo acaba-Se encogió de hombros Tor.

Dégel asintió alejándose de allí para luego volver con un violín azul entre manos-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó con miedo Alessia al ver cómo su amiga empezaba a tocar unas notas del violín.

-Improvisar-Sonrió-Si el violín está maldito, moriré después de terminar una canción-Rió.

Tanto Milori como Clarion palidecieron-No te atreverías-Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Quieren apostar?-Siguió tocando varias notas, los ojos cerrados con calma mientras continuaba sonriendo.

-E-eh… Dégel, pa… Un minuto, esa canción… –

-¿La conoces Alessia?-Sonrió Dégel arrogantemente, su mejor amiga también sonriendo solo por un momento mientras volvía a colocar el arco sobre las cuerdas-Claro que, no me importa acompañarte con tu horrible canto –

-_"¡¿Horrible?!"_-Pensó el hada del jardín con los ojos en blanco.

_Alessia:_

_Lalala cantando una canción_

_Viendo al cielo y escuchando el corazón…_

_Cantando…_

_Nunca me podré rendir_

_No hay nada me sea imposible_

_Mi canción es de valor._

_No pienso perder ante nadie,_

_Yo tengo mi sueño_

_¡Camino adelante con orgullo,_

_Seguiré el camino que elegí,_

_Creo con fuerza en que-!_

Un sonido corto y pequeño le detuvo, miró a Dégel y se dio cuenta de algo-¿Eh…? La cuerda se rompió… –

-Ah…-Suspiró la peliblanca-Eso parece –

Spear sonrió maliciosamente-Quizá fue por el horrible canto de Alessia –

Por un minuto, la tensión en el ambiente dejó de existir y mejoró al escucharse la risa de los presentes por el comentario del futuro ministro-¡¿EH?!-Se quejó Alessia.

-Tal vez-Concordó Dégel viendo el violín fijamente.

-¡¿EH? ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo?! ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? –

Ella no respondió, solo se quedó viendo fijamente el arco con una expresión seria, casi fría-Ah… Tenía que ser –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-El arco está filoso, y las cuerdas se desafinaron en cuanto una de ellas se rompió. No sé cómo esto puede pasar, sobre todo si el violín es de la víctima, pero esto es todo menos suicidio, de eso estoy segura-Acercó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el afinador que encontraron en el bosque del invierno-Ahora me pregunto si era de él –

-¡Eso!-Habló Lyria sorprendida-¡Es el afinador de su violín! –

Clarion y Milori se miraron sorprendidos, Spear palideció, eso significaba que el hecho de que hayaran el afinador en el bosque del invierno, tenía que ver con lo que pasó-Lo sabía-Dijo Dégel sonriendo. Volvió la mirada hacia el sparrowman en el suelo, el lápiz en la mano derecha le llamaba mucho la atención, había algo ahí que no cuadraba, regresó la vista al violín y notó un pequeño papel doblado en la ese derecha del instrumento. Miró de reojo a los demás, viendo que no la notaran al tomar el pequeño papel, algo sobresalía de él, una cuerda de repuesto. Sonrió, siempre precavido, soltó un suspiro y guardó el papel en su bolsillo-Neh Pierre –

-¿Sí señorita Dégel? –

-¿Es mucha molestia que me quede un rato con el violín, al menos hasta esta noche?-Sonrió, sus mejillas tornándose ligeramente rosadas.

-E-eh… N-no pa-rece b-bue-na i-dea… –

-Por favor…-Rogó-Técnicamente ya terminé de tocar la canción, y no me pasó nada, mire, estoy bien, ¿Ve? –

-Dégel…-Susurró preocupada Clarion-Mejor no inventes mucho –

-_"Maldición… Cuando mamá dice algo, significa que va enserio, no me queda de otra más que sacar la nota…"_ Bueno…-Suspiró volviendo a sacar el papel de su bolsillo-Ah…-Se quejó-Y yo que quería verlo sola –

-¿Qué es eso?-Se le acercó Tor viendo el papel-¡U-un minuto, e-eso es! –

Su mirada se tornó sombría y cargada de miedo, la de ambos de hecho. Soltó el papel de golpe, los demás presentes también empezando a tener miedo-N-no p-puede ser… –

-_"Sad Romance… La canción que le tocaba a Soliste…"_-Pensaba Dégel tragando en seco, aún con miedo-_"… Y estaba escrita en sangre"_-Sonrió levemente sujetando el violín con fuerza y volviendo a colocar el arco sobre las cuerdas, empezando a tocar las notas del papel, una por una, hasta que al llegar a cierto punto dejó de sonar la canción y comenzó otra ya más tétrica, como de horror, casi desafinada y fuera de tono.

-O-oye…-Empezó Spear sonriendo levemente, aún asustado-C-como que… Te salió mal… –

-No…-Le respondió la aspirante a amazona-Esto… Lo hizo el asesino…-Susurró la niña.

-Asesino, grandioso…-Habló Tor con claro sarcasmo-El arco filoso, la cuerda rota, y las partituras con sangre junto las partes tétricas, como si… –

-… Como si fuese una señal-Completó un sparrowman.

Dirigieron la vista hacia dicha dirección y vieron a Arc volviendo a despertarse, Dégel ensombreció su mirada, muy lindo el momento en que volvía a recuperar la conciencia. Por un minuto sintió su cosmos elevarse peligrosamente con fuerza, casi feroz y amenazante, como un león, o quizá un lince al asecho. Gruñó apretando los dientes, casi como colmillos, no odiaba a Arc, ¿Pero qué garantía tenía de que fuera coincidencia de que estuviera aún inconsciente durante todo ese tiempo? Bufó pasando uno de los mechones que le caía en el rostro tras su oreja, y miró nuevamente la partitura, luego el arco y al violín, y por último a la mano derecha de Soliste, ahí continuaba el lápiz.

Sonrió-Neh neh, Arc… ¿Qué pasó? –

-Si supieras que no lo sé, vine a buscar a Soliste para irnos a casa pero cuando llegué solo lo encontré muerto, luego alguien me golpeó y nada más –

-Irónico que haya estado muerto ya cuando llegaste –

-Espere señorita Dégel, ¿Me está culpando de la muerte de mi mejor amigo? –

La niña rió sonrojándose levemente-Yo solo digo lo que pienso, ¿Cómo puedo estarle culpando?_** "Porque es cierto"**__ "¡Cállate!"_-Sonrió-Neh neh, es decir, usted es el suplente y Soliste era el concertino, el principal-Dejó el violín a un lado-Como sea, adiós-Se fue de allí con las manos y una sonrisa inocente y de satisfacción en el rostro.

_**Más tarde…**_

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?-En su habitación en el palacio de hielo, sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, Dégel veía tranquilamente el papel que había soltado, las partituras del sad romance. Llevaba bastante tiempo de esa forma, y ya se estaba cansando de que su amiga le ignorara, suspiró sentándose en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, y la volvió a mirar fijamente-¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que en verdad está activado el modo de Sherlock Holmes –

-No es eso –

-¡Al fin hablas, pensé que te había perdido! –

-Shhh, guarda silencio Spear-Le susurró Dégel-No quiero que mis papás sepan que me traje las partituras sangrientas –

-Pero entonces, dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Dégel solo suspiró saliendo de la cama y se acercó a su bolso rebuscando algo adentro de él, Spear jadeó sorprendido al ver cómo sacaba el violín azul de esa mañana-¡¿Estás loca?!-Gritó por lo bajo en un susurro, solo para que ambos lo pudieran escuchar.

-Quería ver algo –

-Sí sabes que tus padres te escucharán si lo tocas, ¿Cierto?-Suspiró resignado al ver cómo se preparaba para tocar sad romance nuevamente, ella solo cerró los ojos.

**(FB)**

**Dégel POV**

_-¿Hada Mary? –_

_-¿Sí pequeña? –_

_Me había llevado a Fairy Teatro mientras mi mamá estaba reunida con los ministros, era una noche del treinta y uno de octubre, por lo que hoy le tocaba contar una historia a Tor. Mamá no estaba de acuerdo en que me llevara, puesto que después terminaba asustada, aunque yo sabía que no iba a pasar, puesto que no me dan miedo los relatos de Tor-¿De qué trata la historia de hoy? –_

_-Bueno, trata de… ¡Oh mira, ya va a comenzar! –_

_El sonido de la música llamó mi atención, alcé la mirada viendo un sparrowman tocando el violín, sus ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en tocar la pieza, triste. Cerré los ojos con calma sonriendo, es hermoso, las notas y los acordes, todo, el toque nostálgico de la canción le daba un toque hermoso. En lo que pasó de la historia, no me concentré en el relato de Tor, sino en el sonido que producía el instrumento del sparrowman, y en ver cómo pasaba el arco y los dedos por las cuerdas, cambiando de ritmo cuando era necesario._

_El sentimiento que producían las notas de Soliste no hacían más que yo sonriera ampliamente disfrutando de su hermosa música, volví a abrir los ojos enfocando mi vista en su rostro, en la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, y en su mano __**izquierda**__, en la forma en que tomaba el arco y lo pasaba por las cuerdas con elegancia._

**(Fin FB)**

**Fin POV:**

Jadeó sorprendida parando de tocar y volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, la respiración agitada, Spear le miró preocupado-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo? –

Tosió un poco llevándose la mano a la boca, y se acercó a la ventana, viendo hacia el cielo oscuro, la aurora boreal de fondo sirviendo como espectáculo, igualmente que las estrellas, las millones de constelaciones, ochenta y ocho, brillando con intensidad en el astro oscuro, tres de ellas proporcionándole calma: Aquella vigilando los cielos del bosque del invierno, la cruz del norte, el **Cisne**; la constelación que simbolizaba a aquél joven secuestrado por Zeus para convertirlo en su erómeno, su amante, y copero de los dioses, el cántaro, **Acuario**; finalizando por…-¿Dégel?-La voz de su madre le sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento, desvió la mirada de las fieles estrellas y viró la vista hacia sus padres, ¿En qué momento habían entrado?

Sonrió-Estoy bien-Regresó la vista de nueva cuenta hacia aquella última constelación.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Spear-Escuchó que le decía su padre a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, hasta mañana, Dégel –

Al notar por el rabillo del ojo cómo el sparrowman del jardín se marchaba suspiró sentándose en el piso aún con la mirada en el cielo, ¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas hasta el punto de saber, de casi estar segura, cuál era su talento? En ese momento no quería concentrarse en cuál era su dichoso talento, sino en saber qué le había pasado al elegante violinista Soliste. Suspiró-_"Era todavía temprano: terminó antes del medio día, y Lyria y Zephyr llegaron unos veinte minutos después, dijeron que no había nadie más que ambos en cuanto llegaron allí, eso significa que quien mató a Soliste debió haber estado allí durante todo ese tiempo, y no salió más, excepto que se haya ido mientras Lyria y Zephyr fueron a buscar a mamá. Eso solo significa que hay tres sospechosos hasta ahora, Tor estaba en su casa, era de día y no le tocaba ir a fairy teatro; Lyria y Zephyr no estaban, hoy no le tocaba a Lyria y Zephyr estaba con Vidia hasta que ambas se fueron a fairy teatro; Arc estaba inconsciente; y el mismo Soliste… Pero no pudo haber sido suicidio, la nota, y además, nadie puede herirse a sí mismo en la espalda… No entiendo na-"_

**(FB)**

_-Unos veinte minutos después de que terminara de tocar, de que todo acabara, cuando llegamos les encontramos en el suelo a Soliste y a Arc-Respondió preocupada._

**.**

_-Si supieras que no lo sé, vine a buscar a Soliste para irnos a casa pero cuando llegué solo lo encontré muerto, luego alguien me golpeó y nada más –_

**.**

_-Hada Mary, ¿Quién es él? –_

_-Él es Soliste, el concertino –_

_-¿Y el otro? –_

_-Ese es Arc, el segundo violinista –_

_-¿Significa que reemplaza a Soliste? –_

_-Sí –_

_-¿Entonces por qué está tocando con él? –_

_-Supongo que son cosas de esos dos, pequeña Dégel –_

_Dégel miró fijamente a ambos violinistas y notó que ambos llevaban un lápiz, los dos iguales, en el bolsillo-¿Para qué los lápices? –_

_-Seguramente corrigieron algo en las partituras, o señalaron algo que debían practicar –_

_La más pequeña asintió, pero frunció el seño al notar un pequeño error proviniendo de Soliste – lo vio colocando un gesto frustrado – y cómo Arc le ayudaba de manera secreta ocultando su falla._

**(Fin FB)**

-_"Pero si…" _¡Eso es!-Se levantó de golpe del piso sonriendo. Sus padres se miraron preocupados, pero la menor solo les dirigió la vista aún con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro-¡Ya lo resolví!-Tomó las partituras de sad romance dándose cuenta, por fin, de que bajo la sangre había una marca de lápiz formando varias notas, corrigiendo algo.

-¿Enserio? –

-Sí-Asintió sonriendo.

…

…

…

Arc se llevó una mano hacia la venda en su cabeza y entró sonriendo a fairy teatro-¿Me buscabas Pie-?-Se calló al escuchar una melodía de violín, un violín conocido, de hecho; frunció el seño y corrió adentro encontrándose fairy teatro vacío, exceptuando por la joven hada tocando el violín, una canción diferente, triste y a la vez hermosa-¿Qué está pasando? –

Dégel detuvo su música mirando fijamente al sparrowman y sonrió-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-¿Qué haces aquí y tocando el violín? ¿Dónde aprendiste? –

-_**Tu mejor amigo**_ me enseñó hace varios años atrás cuando escuché por primera vez sad romance interpretada por él, hasta me prestó su violín una que otra vez-Sonrió cerrando los ojos con calma-Es hermoso, ¿No lo crees? Cómo las estrellas alumbran fairy teatro en la noche, sobre todo hoy, la música de este hermoso violín complementa el ambiente sombrío que hay desde que mataste a Soliste –

Arc abrió los ojos de la impresión-¿De qué hablas? –

Dégel solo rió suavemente-Estamos solos,_** segundo**_, admítelo, mataste a Soliste –

-¡Mentira! –

-¿Enserio? No me puedes engañar, ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? –

-Adelante niña, ilumíname, ¿Cómo una estúpida hada del invierno como tú puede saber que yo maté a mi mejor amigo? –

-Por la nota-Dijo sencillamente la menor ya más seria, a lo que el sparrowman palideció-En ella está escrito que se suicidó y que no soportaba la presión, y al ver la mano en donde estaba la nota y el lápiz me di cuenta de que era la derecha, Soliste es zurdo como yo –

-¿Ah sí, y cómo sabes que yo la escribí? ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?-Sonrió maliciosamente el violinista.

Dégel frunció el seño sonriendo-Tanto Zephyr como Lyria dijeron que vinieron veinte minutos después de que Soliste acabara, y en ese tiempo es imposible de que él se haya muerto antes de que llegaran ambas y de que el asesino haya huido de fairy teatro si era un hada de escenario, porque lo fue, tú. Las hadas de escenario viven cerca, pero no tanto como para llegar tan rápido, sino exactamente ese tiempo. Dijiste que viniste a buscarlo para irse a casa, pero es bien sabido que Soliste, si tiene que tocar el violín tanto en la mañana como en la noche el mismo día, se queda aquí, y si en la noche le tocaba sad romance como años atrás, entonces tú llegarías temprano, tú ya estarías aquí antes de que terminara su presentación, tú te quedarías hasta tarde-Arc abrió los ojos sorprendido en lo que el sudor empezaba a correrle por el rostro-Las heridas de Soliste también estaban en la espalda, y alguien, por lógica, no puede herirse a sí mismo en la espalda. ¿Para ello era el arco afilado, o como señal? Sabes, tanto como yo, que Soliste practica después de acabar una presentación si tiene otra la misma noche, marcaste las partituras de sad romance para que, con su mismo arco, se rompiera una de las cuerdas, esa sería tu señal para actuar. No te dio tiempo de salir corriendo, sino que volviste a colocar una cuerda al violín y otra escondida con la partitura en la ese donde la hallé, afinaste el violín con tu propio afinador después de escribir la nota falsa de suicidio y lanzaste al bosque del invierno el afinador de Soliste. Ibas a irte, de no ser porque escuchaste que se acercaban Lyria y Zephyr, te hiciste el inconsciente, fingiste que te atacaron y por eso te golpeaste en la cabeza… ¿No es cierto? –

-¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo sabes que yo hice todo eso? ¿Cómo sabes que yo marqué las partituras y escribí la nota?! –

-¿Dónde está tu lápiz?-Señaló hacia el bolsillo del pantalón del violinista, sonriendo maliciosamente-Arc jadeó sorprendido, lo había atrapado, una niña de solo ocho años de edad lo había atrapado-La pregunta es, ¿Por qué? No creo que solo sea por celos, ¿No es así? –

-Por supuesto que no fue solo por eso, pero claro, ¿Quién lo sabrá? ¡Los cadáveres no hablan!-Dicho esto, se lanzó contra Dégel, pero alguien le tiró al suelo con un puñetazo.

-¡Malnacido, lo mataste, era tu amigo!-Gritó Lygian llorando, su puño cargado de su intenso cosmos.

-¿Q-qué…?-Vio a Pierre, la reina Clarion y a lord Milori saliendo de atrás del escenario-¡Maldita mocosa, me engañaste! –

-Claro que no-Tocó una nueva canción en el violín cerrando los ojos con calma, una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro-Solo hice lo que Soliste se merecía, justicia. Y por cierto: soy un hada mitad cálida y mitad invierno, no un hada del invierno –

Arc frunció el seño apretando los dientes con fuerza, unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, pero más que todo por dolor y tristeza-¡Yo no quise hacerlo!-Gritó-¡Estaba harto de ser su suplente, era mejor violinista que él, y sin embargo cada vez que él se equivocaba en algo yo salía de masoquista y le decía que le ayudaría, ocultando sus errores…! –

-Porque eras su amigo-Dijo Dégel con calma continuando con la canción.

-¡Y no lo aguantaba. Fue tu culpa!-Señaló hacia la menor.

-¿Y ahora qué hice? –

-¡Él me obligó a hacerlo, me dijo que le haría un favor a Pixie Hollow al matarlo porque haría sufrir a Lygian, dijo que eso te molestaría, que eso ayudaría a sus planes!-Siguió gritando-¡Yo no soy un caballero, no entendí nada, pero era matar a Soliste o morir yo asesinado por ese hombre. Era mil veces preferible que te quisieran a ti a que me mataran a mí, no sé por qué te quieren, simplemente dijo que despertaría tu verdadero ser, _**aquél escondido dentro de ti**_! –

Milori y Clarion se vieron fijamente preocupados, asustados, eso solo se los confirmaba, querían a su hija igual que hacer ocho años se lo demostraron, cuando nació su niña, de ambos. Dégel le miró sorprendida-¿Quién te obligó? –

-¡Ese pa-! –

No pudo continuar hablando porque un puño le atravesó el pecho desde la espalda manchando todo de carmín, Lygian gritó asustada cayendo al suelo de rodillas, los tres adultos presentes solo retrocedieron; Dégel abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, una mirada sombría cargada de terror en sus ojos azules al verse algo manchada de carmín, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y limpió unas gotas de sangre respirando agitadamente-Ese imbécil no supo callar la boca –

Habló desde las sombras, lo dijo una presencia maligna, Dégel apretó los dientes con furia frunciendo el seño, impotente-¡Muéstrate!-Gritó Milori elevando su cosmos, Lygian le imitó.

-Ah ah ah…-Negó la sombra que se formaba tras el cadáver del violinista-Quiero a la niña –

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Gritó el sparrowman del invierno, enfurecido, lanzándose contra la sombra, pero recibiendo el golpe en lugar de atacar, que lo mandó hacia atrás de nuevo, un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡MILORI! –

-¡TÍO MILORI! –

-¡PAPÁ!-Gritó Dégel preocupada acercándose a él-¿Estás bien? –

-Maldición… _"Mi cosmos… Se debilitó por un momento… ¿Cómo es posible?"_ –

-Ocho años sin vernos, caballero de Athena-Se mofó la sombra-Pero tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver-Rió maliciosamente para luego marcharse de allí.

-¡Espera!-Le siguió Dégel volando con rapidez.

-¡Dégel!-Le llamaron sus padres.

Cuando por fin le alcanzó, ambos se detuvieron viéndose fijamente, la más pequeña, respirando agitadamente, notó el cuerpo del desconocido cubierto de una larga túnica púrpura-Espera… Tú… ¿Amenazaste a Arc para que matara a Soliste? –

-Por supuesto, era lo único que podía hacer para encontrarme contigo aquí –

-¿Para qué me quieres aquí?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Ya lo escuchaste, quiero tu oscuridad, o mejor dicho: la queremos –

-¿De qué hablas? _**"Cuidado…"**_ _"¿Ahora sí me ayudas?" __**"Algo así…"**_ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Cuántos son? –

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…!-Se rió de manera maligna-Oh niña, ¿No estás enterada? Tu vida es una farsa, tus propios padres te mienten –

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué… Me hablas…? –

-¡Dégel!-Las voces de su padre le sacaron de su trance, se acercaban.

Volvió a mirar al desconocido-Escucha mis palabras niñita, si quieres saber la verdad, es esta: tu realidad es falsa –

Dicho esto, se marchó de ahí dejando a la más pequeña sola, cayendo al suelo de rodillas en lo que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué significaba? Asustada y confundida, así se sentía-¿Dégel? ¿Estás bien? –

Sintió los brazos de su madre aferrándola a ella, escondió el rostro en su pecho entrecerrando los ojos, cansada y débil, pálida, llorando sangre una vez más-Mamá… Papá… Quiero irme, por favor…-Dijo en un susurro desmayándose.

-¡Dégel!-Gritaron ambos.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Unos secretos se revelaron, otros más han aparecido, si crees que todo ha cesado, te has equivocado porque esto aún no ha acabado**_

– _**Q.C**_

* * *

**Canciones**

**Las cuatro están en youtube.**

**La 1****era**** que tocó Dégel mientras Alessia cantaba:**_ /watch?v=OMrlGDdqeFw (Buscaba una parte del capítulo donde sale porque es chistoso al inicio XD de todas maneras, la parte de Dégel con Alessia cantando me basé en la parte chistosa de la que hablo XD) (Traduje la letra como pude, para no dejarla en japonés ._.)_

**La 2****nda**** que tocó Dégel y que sale en las partituras (Sad Romance):**_ /watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw_

**La 3****era**** que tocó Dégel (Durante la noche en fairy teatro, cuando llegó Arc):**_ /watch?v=LsuoEf9vnW0_

**La 4****rta**** que tocó Dégel (La última, cuando Dégel negó engañarle a Arc):**_ /watch?v=gwdPmSxV_HI_

* * *

_Aclaraciones_

**(1) **_Tor sí existe, por lo que tampoco me pertenece, pero en el Disney fairies wiki no sale foto de él T-T por eso su descripción me la imaginé._

**(2) **_No sé cómo se llama, recuerdo haber leído en un lado y se me ocurrió *Encogiéndose de hombros*_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Sip, está muy loco lo de las armaduras ^^ Jajaja, me alegro de que te haya dado risa, a mí también tranquila XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Pues no te equivocaste, estuvo relacionado con Dégel, pero eso solo abre otro misterio que es el que me encanta *3* (Amo hacer sufrir a los personajes, a veces X'D). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Las tres constelaciones: el cisne, acuario y la no nombrada está relacionada con Dégel, y adivinen… ¡La no nombrada es su armadura! :D ¡MWUAJAJAJAJA! Como sea, más seria: Un nuevo misterio se abre, ¿Qué pasó hace ocho años aparte de que Milori se alejara de su hija y su pareja? ¿De quién es la voz que Dégel escucha, será amigo o enemigo? Bueno, solo digamos que di una pista en este capítulo, pero nunca aclaré si era bueno o malo ;D_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_


	12. Oscuridad en Medio de la Luz

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, Saint Seiya Clásico, TLC**__ y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

* * *

_Tic tac…_

… _Tic tac…_

… _Tic tac…_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en esa posición? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Sinceramente, en ese momento quería mandar a Cronos a la mierda, ¡¿Qué le importaba el tiempo?! ¡Simplemente le parecía eterno! ¡Un comino con los dioses, un comino con ser un caballero, un comino con Athena! Lo único que le importaba, lo único en lo que quería pensar en ese momento, lo único que le preocupaba, era su hija, y dicha persona estaba recostada en una cama, débil e inconsciente. Indefensa. Mandó a la mierda a cualquier entidad sagrada, no sabía si por frustración o tristeza, sencillamente sabía que lo que sea que ese completo desconocido le dijo a Dégel, la puso así. Escuchó la lluvia cayendo, una tormenta. Ya no lo soportaba más, frunció el seño soltando un gruñido con los dientes apretados y se levantó de su asiento de golpe.

-¡Ya bastante mala es la situación Zeus, ahora no me vengas a joder el día con tu maldita tormenta, si es así que me parta un rayo!-Un fuerte rayo sonó de manera tétrica, las nubes plomizas se oscurecieron cada vez más, ocultando completamente el sol y callándole al instante, palideciendo al darse cuenta de lo que su frustración causó. Podía ser una coincidencia, pero hace bastante tiempo vio a Athena con sus propios ojos así que…-Perdóneme señor, me callo…-Murmuró en un hilillo de voz.

-Milori, es un muy grave error culpar y desquitarse con los dioses…-Le dijo Clarion sonriendo levemente.

El señor del invierno sonrió levemente al ver a su pareja entrando a la habitación de la más pequeña, de no ser porque ella estaba allí, podía asegurar – y sin equivocarse – de que ya hubiese perdido la cordura por lo que ocurrió. Quitó la sonrisa de su rostro suspirando y miró a su hija, fruncía el seño con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, lo que pasó no fue común, ¿Pero qué le hizo ese hombre, del que habló Arc? Lloraba sangre cuando la encontraron, estaba asustada, nunca la había visto así-Ree…-Susurró preocupado.

-¿Sí Milori? –

-¿Crees que… Ese hombre que obligó a Arc para que asesinara a Soliste… E-era un…? –

-Milori-Le tomó de la mano en lo que dirigía la vista hacia su hija-Está viva que es lo importante, y estará sana y salva, te lo juro, sino…-Rió un momento recibiendo una mirada preocupada de parte del sparrowman del invierno-… Que el mismo Hades me condene al infierno –

-¡Ree, tú misma dijiste que es un muy grave error culpar y desquitarse con los dioses! –

-Lo sé, pero… Es un muy buen trato-Sonrió, pero se preocupó al ver a su pareja desviando la mirada seriamente-¿Milori…? ¿Pasa algo…? ¿Milori? –

-No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor… Menos frente a Dégel…-Miró a su hija aún inconsciente-Nombrar al dios del inframundo… Solo me parece peligroso, más aún para un santo o amazona ateniense, Ree…-Le sujetó ambas manos con fuerza-¡… No quiero perderte de nuevo, por favor…! –

La reina de las hadas sonrió depositando un beso en los labios del señor del invierno-Te prometo que no me perderás, no de nuevo… Ya fue suficiente… –

Milori sonrió enlazando sus manos con las de Clarion-Sí, lo fue… Ya fue suficiente… –

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Oscuridad en Medio de la Luz,**

**Luz en Medio de la Oscuridad**

* * *

-¿Spear? ¿Estás bien?-¡Claro que estaba bien! Como si saber que su mejor amiga se había desmayado y aún no despertaba, era estar bien. Soltó un gruñido frunciendo el seño, dándole la espalda a Alessia. La chica suspiró, odiaba verlo así-Oye, sé que estás preocupado, pero no tienes que desquitarte conmigo, ¿Sí? –

El sparrowman no le hizo caso, simplemente escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas mientras las pegaba contra su pecho-_"Dégel…"_-Pensó entrecerrando los ojos con tristeza.

**(FB)**

_-H-ho-la… ¿M-me re-cuerdas… S-soy D-Dégel…? –_

_-¡Claro! La hija de la reina Clarion-Sonrió ampliamente sonrojándose levemente, pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato de su rostro al ver la máscara cubriendo completamente el de la niña, suspiró-¿Eres amazona? –_

_-Lo seré…-Dijo en un susurro cruzando los brazos tras la espalda, alzando los hombros con inocencia-P-por a-hora s-soy u-na as-aspi-rante… –_

_-Ya veo…-Suspiró bajando la mirada tristemente-Yo también soy un aspirante, el aspirante a la armadura de Orión, Spear Spring-Sonrió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca-Aunque… Espero ser algún día un gran caballero de la orden dorada de Athena –_

_-¿Enserio? ¡Qué guay! Me encantaría verte algún día vistiendo una armadura de oro, aquellas tan brillantes como el sol –_

_Spear se sonrojó abriendo los ojos de la impresión-¿Enserio?-Preguntó ilusionado._

_-¡Claro! Se podría decir que somos amigos, ¿Y qué mejor que ver a mi mejor amigo convertido en un santo de oro? –_

_-¿M-me-jor ami-go…? –_

_-S-sí…-La vio bajando la cabeza-E-es que… No tengo muchos amigos, y desde que te conocí… Tú siempre has estado cerca de mí…-Rió nerviosamente-Cla-claro… Si te molesta, no te volveré a…-Por un minuto notó la tristeza en su voz._

_-¡NO! –_

_-¿E-eh?-Dio un respingo sorprendida._

_-E-es decir…-Sonrió nuevamente riendo nerviosamente, sus mejillas tiñéndose fuertemente de carmín-No me molesta… Tú… Tú también eres mi amiga –_

_**Spear POV**_

_Desde ese entonces hemos estado juntos y nunca nos separamos, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, lo admito, empezaba a enamorarme cada vez más y más de mi mejor amiga. Una de esas veces intenté decírselo, no sé si se hizo la tonta o si era enserio… Pero…_

_-O-oye D-Dé-gel… –_

_-¿Sí Spear…?-No podía ver su rostro por la máscara de las amazonas, pero sabía que me estaba sonriendo._

_-B-bueno… ¿Q-qué tal si… Si somos más que amigos…? –_

_Éramos niños, ella siempre ha sido un año menor que yo, en ese entonces yo tenía siete años y ella seis, y aunque no sabía cuál era la expresión de su rostro, la he conocido por mucho tiempo, por lo que – más que todo viendo sus orejas extrañamente coloradas – supe que se sonrojó-¡Claro…!-Sonreí mientras ella me tomaba de la mano-¡Somos los mejores amigos, casi como hermanos¡ -_

_Me quedé sonrojado, amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más, creo que he caído en la peligrosa zona de amistad… Pero todo cambió en un mes más o menos…_

_-¡Dégel muévete! –_

_Una extraña criatura atacó en Pixie Hollow, y de alguna forma u otra quería a mi amiga, no sé por qué, yo simplemente pude empujarle hacia un lado hasta que un misterioso caballero con una armadura de oro destruyó a esa cosa-¿Quién eres?-Le había preguntado Dégel asustada._

_-No te preocupes, soy un amigo-Dijo con un acento francés como con el que hablaba mi amiga cuando era más pequeña, pero luego se marchó._

_-Vaya-Silbé, pero luego concentré mi atención en Dégel, la vi llorando lágrimas rojizas bajo su máscara porque estas se escapaban del borde, la aferré con fuerza contra mi pecho intentando consolarle-Shhhh… Tranquila, ya todo está bien, nada malo pasará… –_

_-Tengo miedo… –_

_-No lo tengas, yo estaré aquí… Es más…-Sonreí maliciosamente relamiéndome los labios, casi de manera sádica, ya tenía mi plan. Amplié mi sonrisa acercando mi mano a su rostro y toqué el borde de la máscara con los dedos por un ínfimo minuto, cómo deseaba volver a verle a la cara como cuando éramos más pequeños, como cuando nos conocimos, por ello lo hice. Con decisión, retiré la máscara de amazona dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro aniñado, sus ojos azules – un poco más oscuros que los de su madre, solo una mínima fracción – brillando con intensidad y sus mejillas tiñéndose de un claro y perlado rosa en contraste con su hermosa y tersa piel pálida-… Desde ahora en adelante…-Acerqué peligrosamente mi dedo índice – la uña empezando a crecer desde hace medio año y brillando de rojo – a su rostro y lo pasé por su mejilla, rozando sus labios-… Tú eres __**mí**__ propiedad, la propiedad del futuro escorpión de oro, guardián del octavo templo… –_

_La vi sonriendo, me correspondía, desde ese momento dejó de usar la máscara, ¿Su excusa?:-Si alguien ya vio mi rostro, ¿Por qué debería llevar la máscara? –_

**(Fin FB)**

Nadie excepto mi misma princesa amazona y yo mismo sabemos eso, que fui yo el chico que vio su rostro, ella no opuso resistencia y yo no rechisté a la hora de arrebatarle esa maldita máscara. Lo veo estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios las chicas necesitaban de una máscara para pelear con los hombres como iguales, para ser defensoras de la diosa Athena? En mi opinión, es una regla machista, a pesar de que soy hombre claro-Dégel…-No me di cuenta de cuando lo susurré.

Seguíamos en el palacio de hielo después de enterarnos de lo que le pasó a la única hada que ha sido capaz de cautivar mi corazón, aferré más con mis brazos mis rodillas contra mi pecho-Creo que sería bueno que te vayas a casa Alessia, Rossetta y Sled deben estar preocupados –

-Sí, claro reina Clarion –

Noté cómo Alessia se marchaba de donde estábamos, escuché a la madre de mi amiga suspirando, supongo que se había sentado a mi lado, puesto que noté la nieve removiéndose, escondí más el rostro contra mis rodillas, claro si eso era posible-Spear…-No hice caso, no quiero hablar con nadie, en lo único que deseo concentrarme en este momento es en rogarle a todos los dioses que Dégel estuviera bien-Spear, escúchame por favor, mírame… –

Solo un hilillo de voz fue formado por mis cuerdas vocales-Estará bien, ¿Cierto… Reina Clarion…?-Le dirigí la mirada con preocupación-¡Por favor, dígame que estará bien! –

-Spear…-A penas y habló sorprendida, no era para menos, ella sabía que yo era el mejor amigo de su hija, cierto, pero aún así, no esperaba que me preocupara tanto por ella-Sí… Estará bien… –

Aunque yo sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

**Fin POV**

**Mientras…**

Milori volvió a dirigirle la vista a su hija, temblaba enrollándose más con la sábana, se acercó a ella preocupado, empezaba a toser un poco-Dégel, tranquila –

-No dejes… Por favor… No dejes que me lleve de nuevo…-Rogó en un murmullo con lágrimas rojizas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas, Dégel? –

La niña solo aferró más sus sábanas contra ella, escondiendo parte de su rostro con ellas-Estaba oscuro, por favor… No dejes que me lleve… No otra vez… –

-Dégel… –

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Milori, no sabes lo que se siente: que todo el mundo te trate bien siendo solo hipocresía, sin saber en quiénes puedes confiar en verdad, que todos te odien sin tú saber por qué, aunque el fondo tienes una ligera sospecha de la respuesta…-El señor del invierno simplemente guardó silencio, dispuesto a seguir escuchándole sin interrumpirla-Pensar que no tienes culpa de nada, de que eres inocente por cualquier cosa de lo que te acusen, aún y cuando digas que no has hecho nada malo, cuando piensas que eres buena persona, y sin embargo muy en el fondo… –

-… Sabes que no es así, que tienes una oscuridad intensa que crece cada vez más mientras notas el vacío que se forma en su interior, y tienes miedo, porque sabes que no puedes escapar de ella fácilmente, y crees de inmediato que podrás hacerle daño a todo el mundo que se te acerque. Y que por más sonrisas falsas que pongas, por más que las practiques una y otra vez frente al espejo, sabes que son mentira… Que nunca serás una buena persona, para tu frustración… –

-Milori… –

-Te equivocas Dégel, esta vez estás muy equivocada, porque claro que sé cómo se siente –

-¿Có-cómo lo…? –

-Es mi secreto princesa –

Por un minuto la expresión cargada de miedo desapareció del rostro de Dégel, en lugar de continuar llorando lágrimas rojizas, estas se aclararon, no siguió llorando sangre, ya no, una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios-Gracias…-Susurró de manera poco audible, Milori no le entendió, pero al ver cómo su hija se lanzaba contra él y le abrazaba con fuerza lo entendió de inmediato.

-No hay de qué-Sonrió el señor del invierno.

-_"Solo espero que no vuelva a molestar"_-Pensaban ambos, sin saber que el otro también tenía eso en mente. El viento afuera aumentaba su intensidad, esa tormenta en medio del invierno no fue de mucha ayuda para ambos, Dégel sintió un escalofrío en la columna, solo pudo aferrarse con fuerza a su padre soltando un quejido, su cuerpo temblando-¿Dégel? ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

La niña más pequeña alzó la mirada a su progenitor sonriendo-Sí… Solo tengo frío… _"A veces pienso que mi consciencia me traiciona"_ –

-Tú… ¿Teniendo frío?-Preguntó enarcando una ceja, casi intentando no reírse.

-Sí-Hizo un pequeño puchero con las mejillas tiñéndose de rosa-No soy tú Milori, no aguanto el frío –

-Pero sí eres mi hija, así que me sorprende –

-¡No es verdad! Solo te ríes, eres cruel –

-¡Oh no, por favor, no cariño, no pongas esa cara!-Le rogó al ver cómo sus ojos azules se cristalizaban mientras hacía un pequeño puchero con los labios, unas lagrimitas asomándose en su mirada zafiro con las orejitas caídas, una carita de cachorro-¡Mi niña, no pongas esa carita! –

-Te quiero-Dijo en un susurro-Papi te quiero-Milori sonrió soltando una risita, tomó su capa y cubrió a su hija con ella, para consternación de la más pequeña-No tenías que… Podías cubrirme con la sábana –

-Lo sé…-Murmuró aferrándola a él con sus brazos.

-_"Papá"_-Pensó abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-… Pero quería hacerlo-Finalizó besándole en la frente, los ojos cerrados con calma y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. No se dio cuenta cuando su hija se quedó dormida, la sonrisa que tenía simplemente desapareció, lo que sea que ese hombre le haya dicho a su hija, debió ser malo para que terminara tan asustada.

-Es una niña tierna-Un frío cosmos se hizo presente en la habitación, aferró más su capa contra el cuerpo de su hija-Lo malo es lo que tuvo que sufrir –

-No fue mi culpa-Dijo soltando un gruñido-¿Qué haces aquí…?-Se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose a ambos, el metal golpeando contra el suelo, el cosmos helado haciéndose más fuerte conforme la persona se acercaba, congelando la habitación más de lo que ya estaba. Un sparrowman se situó al lado de los dos, su mirada azulada viendo fijamente a la niña mientras se quitaba el casco de la armadura dorada que le cubría, una capa blanca hondeando por el aire frío-¿… Krest? –

-La última vez que la ví fue en el santuario, cuando ellos volvieron-Dijo el peliblanco dirigiendo la vista hacia el señor del invierno-Tuviste suerte –

-Su cosmos me ayudó, no sé cómo-Aferró con fuerza su hija contra él, un suspiro escapándose de sus labios-Apaga tu vientecito, si se enferma te juro que te culparé y te mataré –

El caballero de la onceava constelación del zodiaco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la más pequeña se removió inquieta en los brazos de su padre frunciendo el seño-Actúas muy protector con ella, Milori –

-Es mi hija, no quiero que le vuelva a pasar lo que hace ocho años… –

**Ocho Años Atrás**

**Santuario de Athena – Onceavo Templo del Zodiaco – Templo de Acuario**

_ -¿Ya nació? –_

_-Está en ello –_

_A las afueras del onceavo templo, el caballero dorado guardián del templo del cántaro, Krest Winter, y el caballero dorado guardián del templo de la virgen, Caín Autumn, se mantenían serios viendo fijamente hacia las estancias internad, donde se llevaba a cabo en ese momento el nacimiento de una futura amazona o santo de Athena. Krest suspiró. Con él o ella la futura orden dorada casi estaba completa, pero su diosa, Athena, aún no había nacido; el santuario estaba parcialmente desprotegido de no ser porque la actual orden dorada seguía en sus respectivos templos, todos excepto el sexto y el octavo guardián._

_Caín sonrió-Ya casi nace, siento un pequeño cosmos, algo fuerte, elevándose –_

_-Sí-Asintió, la seriedad nunca escapándose de su rostro, ni una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios-Eso parece –_

_-Bueno, prepárate para entregar la armadura –_

_-Ni lo pienses, imbécil, ella tendrá que ganársela –_

_-Ahora que lo pienso-Dijo el santo de Virgo llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativo-¿Cómo sabes tú, su abuelo adoptivo, que es una niña? –_

_-Intuición-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_Un llanto infantil se hizo escuchar en el onceavo templo, unos pasos apresurados no se hicieron esperar, el metal golpeando contra el suelo acompañándoles, el guardián del octavo templo se acercó a ambos sonriendo ampliamente, un bebé sparrowman de apenas un año – cabello castaño y ojos púrpuras – en sus brazos-¡Ya nació, y es niña! –_

_Caín abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el acuariano únicamente se la cerró con la mano viendo fijamente al escorpión-Pareces emocionado, Fleur –_

_-¡Por supuesto mi querido galo!-Dejando al niño en el suelo – el cual se removía inquieto en sus brazos desde hace un rato – pasó cada brazo sobre los hombros de ambos santos de oro y sonrió ampliamente-Al fin acuario y escorpio volvieron a estar juntos –_

_-¿Y?-Preguntaron ambos enarcando una ceja._

_El peliazul les sacó la lengua-Sencillo: yo soy la reencarnación de Milo mientras Krest es la de Camus, y ambos lo saben-Caín soltó un gruñido dándole la razón, el susodicho acuariano soltó un suspiro, no sabiendo qué responderle puesto que era cierto, no sabía cómo fue posible después del castigo que los dioses les impusieron a sus almas, pero de alguna forma u otra, ambos volvieron a renacer, esta vez como Fleurs de Escorpio – anterior ministro de la primavera – y Krest de Acuario – anterior señor del invierno –._

_-¿Y qué quisiste decir con que al fin acuario y escorpio volvieron a estar juntos?-Preguntó de manera tajante el onceavo guardián, haciendo una mueca, su acento francés – esta vez – nunca desapareciendo de su voz._

_-¡Duh!-Dijo el escorpión como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-¡Porque esta vez Kardia de Escorpio renació en nuestro pequeño Spear!-Señaló al bebé castaño que se aferró a la pierna del peliazul-Y, si Kardia está aquí, significa que Dégel de Acuario renació en nuestra pequeña sucesora, recién nacida, de los caballeros de los hielos –_

_-No lo creo-Dijo sencillamente Krest, por más que algo le dijera que era cierto, aunque una molesta vocecita en su cabeza empezara a susurrarle un fastidioso __**No es verdad**__ o __**No le creas**__, inclusive un __**Ella está en peligro**__-Como sea, vamos –_

_Empezó a caminar hacia las estancias interiores dejando a sus amigos detrás, ambos sparrowman se miraron y sonrieron-Está feliz aunque no lo diga-Dijo Caín._

_-Lo sé-Rió Fleurs._

**Mientras…**

**Templos interiores**

_-¿Ree? ¿Estás bien? –_

_-S-sí…-Sonrió Clarion débilmente-Ya nació, Milori…-Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos azules, pero no de tristeza, sino por la felicidad-Ya nació… Nuestra hija –_

_Milori se acercó a su pareja viendo fijamente aquello que tenía en sus brazos, una pequeña bebé entre una pequeña cobija rosa, su manita pálida saliendo de entre los pliegues. Sonrió situándose a su lado, seguía sollozando, sus mejillas de un rosa perlado contrastando con el color níveo de su piel-Es… Tan linda…-Susurró acercando su mano temblorosa a la de la pequeña._

_Clarion sonrió al ver al señor del invierno así, casi nervioso-Milori, ¿Quieres cargarla? –_

_-Y-yo…-Tartamudeó nervioso, un leve sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas-N-no lo sé… Yo…-Un corto llanto les interrumpió, volvió a llorar, Clarion intentaba calmarla pero no podía, el llanto de la más pequeña no cesaba, Milori solo se preocupó y, soltando un suspiro de resignación, murmuró un poco audible:-No hay de otra…-Con cuidado, tomó a su hija en brazos e intentó acunarla, casi de manera torpe, cosa que hizo que Clarion riera mientras él fruncía los labios-Basta, no es chistoso –_

_-Lo siento pero así parece, mira, es así-Le ayudó-¿Ves? –_

_La más pequeña abrió sus ojitos de a poco, revelando su mirada azulada como su madre, siguió sollozando un poco, sus mejillas sonrojándose más, pero una pequeña y tierna sonrisa se formó en su carita viendo a su progenitor, una risita corta y sencilla escapándosele-Es…Está feliz… –_

_-Por supuesto-Respondió la reina besando a su pareja en la mejilla-Está a salvo, con papi siempre estará a salvo –_

_-Sí-Asintió sonriendo-Pero de seguro mami se encargará de consentirla mucho –_

_-¡Eres tan malo Milori! –_

_._

_._

_._

_Los tres caballeros entraron a la habitación viendo la pequeña bebita dormida en los brazos de su madre, al escorpión se le iluminaron los ojos al acercarse, el bebé en sus brazos también yacía en el mundo de los sueños, tranquilo, una sonrisita en su carita de un color tostado-Wahh… Es tan linda, ¿A quién se parece? –_

_-Pues a su madre-Dijo sencillamente, y con una mirada asesina, el señor del invierno causando que su pareja riera nerviosamente._

_-Escorpio y Acuario ya están aquí, Milori-Habló Krest sin perder su típico semblante serio, su acento francés casi sonándole al susodicho más recalcado de lo usual-Pero no pienso darle mi armadura hasta que se la gane –_

_-Y nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, su cosmos… –_

_-… Es exacto al de un caballero dorado a su edad, igual que con Spear-Le interrumpió el onceavo guardián._

_Milori suspiró, y hubiese añadido algo más, de no ser porque el sonido de un arpa y un cosmos elevado, se hicieron presentes, los cuatro sparrowman allí presentes se quedaron quietos, casi paralizados-"M-mi cos-mos…"-Pensaba virgo, su mirada oscureciéndose._

_-"… Es-está…"-Esta vez fue el escorpión mayor._

_-"… De-bilitándose…"-Finalizaron acuario y el señor del invierno._

_-¿Milori, Krest, Caín, Fleurs? ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó preocupada Clarion_

_-Athena aún no ha llegado, pero eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos de aquí con las manos vacías-Dijo una voz femenina, sonando calmada._

_Unos pasos empezaron a resonar, el sonido del metal golpeando contra el suelo le acompañaban, dos personas se acercaban, un hombre y una niña, la última con algo entre sus brazos, entre unas cobijas. La niña sonreía ampliamente, era de ojos púrpuras y cabellos negros; el hombre vestía una armadura púrpura, una súrplice, eso solo significaba que era…-¡Espectro! –_

_-¡¿Qué demonios hace un espectro de hades aquí? ¿Cómo cruzó los demás templos?! –_

_-¡Más que eso! ¡¿Cómo demonios un sirviente de hades sigue vivo?!-Interrumpió el acuariano-¡Ustedes y su dios fueron derrotados por Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce! –_

_-¡Maldito unicejo!-Se quejó el escorpión sonriendo sádicamente-¡Te juro que acabaré con lo que Kardia empezó en la Antártida! –_

_Los dos bebés en la habitación empezaron a llorar, la niña de cabellos negros, sujetando con más insistencia la cobija entre sus brazos, sonrió acercándose a la recién nacida; Clarion, como pudo, solo retrocedió pegando la espalda contra la pared, sus alas doradas agitándose por el miedo-¡No te acerques a mi hija!-Como pudo, Milori se liberó de aquello que lo tenía paralizado y, elevando su cosmos, se lanzó contra la niña._

_Sin embargo…_

_-¿Vas a matar a una niña inocente, caballero de Andrómeda? –_

_Milori no se detuvo, sus ojos brillando de un intenso carmín, pero el juez del inframundo se lanzó contra él-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocar a la señorita Pandora! –_

_Pandora sonrió mirando a la recién nacida-¡No te acerques más!-Le gritó Clarion asustada, la pequeña en sus brazos seguía llorando._

_-Suéltala-Dijo la pequeña Pandora-Ella no pertenece aquí, y si la dejas, sufrirá. Si quieres lo mejor para esta niña, me la entregarás –_

_-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –_

_-Muy bien, pero yo te lo advertí, ¡Radamanthys! –_

_El juez del inframundo se situó al lado de la niña-¿Sí, señorita Pandora? –_

_-No hay mucho que hacer aquí, acábala –_

_Clarion aferró a su hija contra su pecho llorando-¡No te la llevarás! –_

_-¡Hasta nunca!-Gritó Radamanthys-__**¡Greatest Caution (Gran Caución)!**__ –_

_-¡CLARION!-Gritaron los tres dorados sin poder moverse._

_Estuvo a punto de acertar, de no ser porque alguien se interpuso entre la reina con su hija y el ataque, ese alguien siendo el caballero de bronce de Andrómeda de ese tiempo. Clarion, quien había cerrado los ojos alejando a su hija, los abrió poco a poco encontrándose que el blanco fue su pareja esta vez-¡MILORI!-Lloró Clarion._

_Milori cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, su armadura rota revelando varias heridas causadas seguramente por el juez del inframundo, Radamanthys rió, Pandora solo frunció el seño-¡Eres un tonto, interponerte de esa forma, solo un idiota hace eso! –_

_Andrómeda alzó la mirada sonriendo maliciosamente-No soy como mi antecesor, pero no permitiré que le hagan a mi hija lo mismo que a él… –_

_-Son cosas del destino, caballero, ella es el alma más pura –_

_-Ree…-Susurró Milori frunciendo el seño, dirigiendo una vista hacia el escorpión-Vete de aquí –_

_-P-pero… –_

_-¡Ahora! –_

_Clarion tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y, como pudo, salió volando fuera de la estancia-Señorita Pandora, permítame encargarme de estos tres caballeros-Señalando a virgo, escorpio y acuario, quienes fruncieron el seño apretando los dientes con fuerza, elevando sus cosmos para intentar liberarse de aquello que los paralizaba._

_-No, Radamanthys, encárgate de Andrómeda, ya iniciaste una pelea contra él, y esos caballeros no aceptarán una pelea de tres contra uno, por más que tú sí. Además, estoy seguro de que Andrómeda está dispuesto a seguir peleando, aún en su lamentable estado, yo iré por la pequeña –_

…

_-¡Agh!-Cayó al suelo boca arriba como peso muerto, una cobija rosa entre sus brazos, aferrándola cada vez más contra su pecho como podía. El llanto de la pequeña era lo único que hacía que intentara volver a levantarse, gruñendo y gimiendo por furia y dolor respectivamente._

_-No puedo creerlo, enserio pudieron engañarnos, tú tenías a la bebé a fin de cuentas –_

_Al final, Pandora y Radamanthys cambiaron lugares: el juez fue con su pareja mientras la niña fue a por él dándose cuenta de la farsa, esperaba que Fleurs se haya liberado a tiempo para ir con ella – con su testarudez, lo vio moviéndose intentando liberarse –; alzó la mirada levemente, la sangre saliendo de sus labios y su ojo derecho-P-pare-ce que… N-no pu-dimos enga-ñarte…-Rió amargamente, estaba acorralado, pegó la espalda contra una de las columnas-¿Por qué es-tan aquí? ¿Q-qué quie-ren…? ¿Có-mo están vi-vos…? –_

_-Eso no importa ahora, dame a la niña-Milori negó débilmente con la cabeza-Entonces, di tus últimas palabras, Andrómeda –_

_Clarion había huido con el pequeño Spear tomando el lugar de su hija recién nacida, entendió su mensaje, la niña la escondieron cuando menos se dieron cuenta Pandora y Radamanthys, sin embargo, cuando su plan se descubrió, no le quedó de otra más que proteger a su hija. Respirando agitadamente, sujetó con fuerza a su hija, unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas en lo que una sonrisa débil se le formaba en el rostro-Lo siento nena, perdóname… Papi te condenó a esto, perdóname cariño, lo siento mucho… Te quiero, te quiero mucho… Pero… No puedo más… –_

_Pelear con su hija en sus brazos era imposible, pero si podía dar su vida a costa de la de su niña, que así sea, estaba harto, ya le habían hecho un corte en su manita, las gotas de sangre que salían de ahí cayéndole a él en el peto de la armadura. Con dificultad, empezó a levantarse del suelo, la pequeña recién nacida seguía llorando, Milori le dirigió una mirada cansada a la niña para luego alternarla a Pandora, elevando su cosmos cada vez más-Eso me dice que seguirás peleando… ¡Estúpido, suéltala!-La pequeña rió, las cosas cambiaban, la armadura del señor del invierno también lo hacía-E-eso es… –_

_-Esto… Esto es…-Cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, su armadura, su armadura se tornó en una sagrada, igual que fue hace tantos años en la última batalla entre Hades y Athena, aquella en donde la reencarnación de ese tiempo, Saori Kido, dio su sangre a las armaduras de bronce del fénix, el cisne, el dragón, andrómeda y pegaso._

**Actualidad**

**Palacio de Hielo…**

-Ah…-Suspiró el señor del invierno-Como sea… Mejor vete ya, Krest.

-Sí, creo que sería buena idea, pero antes…-Se inclinó frente a la menor, aún dormida, y le susurró un sencillo:-Suerte, me alegra volver a verte –

La pequeña se removió inquieta frunciendo el seño, Milori imitó a su hija-¿Qué quieres decir con **volver a verte**? –

-Es mi secreto, Milori-Dicho esto, desapareció.

El señor del invierno suspiró depositando a su hija nuevamente en la cama y salió de la habitación, en el camino encontrándose a Clarion-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está Dégel? ¿Sigue-? –

Él le interrumpió depositando un beso en sus labios, una pequeña sonrisa-Tranquila, ahora solo está durmiendo –

Ella suspiró-Me alegro, hey…-Notó a su pareja caminando lejos, le alcanzó rápido yendo a su lado-¿… A dónde vas? –

-Le voy a dar un regalo-Sonrió.

-¿A Dégel? Te ayudaré. Pero adivinaré, déjame pensar… ¿Te dijo algo? –

-¿A parte de que tenía frío? Solo digamos que tuvimos una charla padre-hija bastante sombría –

-¿Está mejor? –

-Sí, pero le dejé mi capa –

Clarion rió.

**Al día siguiente…**

Empezaba a amanecer, los rayos del sol – en ese momento no tan intenso – golpearon contra su rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos lentamente, encontrándose recostada de su marido. Negó con fuerza con la cabeza. Otra vez ese pensamiento le llegó-¿Milori? –

-¿Hmmm… Sí…?-Preguntó somnoliento, apenas despertando.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, ¿Cierto? –

Él suspiró para luego soltar un bostezo-Creo que sí… _"Pero tú primero, Ree…"_ Aunque yo me dormí después de ti-Rió nerviosamente.

Clarion bostezó viendo el regalo de ambos para su hija y sonrió, estaba listo, besó al señor del invierno en la mejilla quien le sonrió, y le tomó de la mano-Ven, vamos a despertarla –

-Claro –

El camino por los pasillos fue silencioso, de no ser por lo que pasó con Arc y Soliste, ya sabrían cuál es el talento de Dégel, pero hoy era el día, los tres lo sabían, y solo esperaban que nadie lo supiera, no por ellos, sino que su hija no quería mucha emoción solo por ello. Clarion sonrió dirigiéndole una mirada al señor del invierno y le detuvo de abrir la puerta-Espera, ¿Estarás ocupado el día de hoy? –

-Sí-Asintió con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro-Lo siento, quería ir hoy pero, lo creas o no, por más que primavera empiece dentro de poco… –

-Lo sé… Tienen que preparar el invierno –

-… Más que todo por los copos de nieve, todos diferentes, ni uno puede ser igual al otro –

Sonrió asintiendo-Entiendo, ella lo sabe-Milori abrió la puerta y ambos se asomaron a la habitación-Toc toc, ¿Sigues dormida cariño? –

-Estaba…-Dijo con voz somnolienta asomando su cabeza fuera de la sábana y un elemento extra-Gracias Milori, pero creo haberte dicho que podías arroparme con la sábana solamente –

-Ya sé-Sonrió el señor del invierno entrando con Clarion-Pero simplemente quise hacerlo –

-Seh seh…-Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos soltando un nuevo bostezo-Neh… Hoy es lo de mi talento, ¿No? –

-Sí-Asintió Clarion-Les dejaré un minuto para que hablen-Dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –

-Bueno…-Suspiró resignado-Es que… Yo no les voy a acompañar… –

-Ah eso… Ya lo sé papá, no importa-Sonrió Dégel.

-¿Enserio? ¿No estás molesta? –

-Nop-Rió la más pequeña-Espero y no te ofenda, pero, ocho años es mayor que el tiempo que voy a pasar hoy, así que puedo aguantar un rato –

-Ya veo, bueno… Tu mamá y yo te tenemos algo-Le entregó el regalo sonriendo-Espero que te guste –

-Emmm…-Murmuró sonrojándose-Gracias, papá… –

**Dégel POV**

Lo vi sonriéndome, yo también le sonreí pero regresé mi vista al regalo, una pequeña nota en la parte de arriba decía un sencillo _De mamá y papá_ con una pequeña posdata _Perdona, espero que esto compense ocho cumpleaños perdidos_ Reí un poco, y al parecer se dio cuenta del por qué, puesto que me besó en la mejilla, yo solo gruñí-Lo siento…-Me dijo-Prometo compensarte por todo durante este año –

-No importa-Le regresé el gesto para luego abrir el regalo sonrojándome más-Dije que tenía frío, pero no pensé que se lo tomaran enserio…-Le dije con ironía, una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica adornando mi rostro mientras enarcaba una ceja-Gracias de todas maneras, me gusta mucho –

-De nada, y perdona por no estar hoy-Me besó en la frente, me encogí un poco sonriendo ampliamente, me empezaba a gustar eso, tomé la bufanda hecha de plumas búho y le sonreí con mis mejillas dejando de estar tan rojas, sin embargo aún permanecía un pequeño rubor en ellas.

-No importa, ya me lo dijiste, me lo compensarás este año –

Más tarde, me encontraba en el Árbol del Polvillo, en el mismo lugar donde llegan las hadas recién nacidas, y esto me molesta un poco, yo dije _**En secreto, no quiero que nadie lo sepa**_ sin embargo, al llegar, había muchas hadas – para no decir todas – esperando por ver mi **dichoso talento**. Suspiré soltando un gruñido-_"Solo quiero saber quién fue el dichoso chismoso que lo dijo" _Muy bien, acabemos con el martirio de una vez –

**Fin POV**

_**Continuará…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Por más oscuro que parezca el camino, al final siempre habrá una luz esperando por nosotros**_

– _**S.S**_

* * *

_Aclaraciones_

**(1) Krest: **_Cabello blanco hasta la media espalda y ojos celestes, es el caballero dorado de acuario y reencarnación de Camus de Acuario. Es el señor del invierno anterior a Milori y el encargado de enseñar a su sucesor. Dato extra: A pesar de ser reencarnación de Camus lleva el nombre de Krest de Acuario, maestro del santo dorado del Lost Canvas: Dégel de Acuario._

**(2) Caín:**_ Cabello rojizo hasta la media espalda y ojos grises, es el caballero dorado de virgo. Es el ministro del otoño anterior a Redleaf y el encargado de enseñar a su sucesor._

**(3) Fleurs:**_ Cabello azul marino hasta la media espalda y ojos turquezas, es el caballero dorado de escorpio y reencarnación de Milo de Escorpio. Es el ministro de la primavera anterior a Hyacinth y es el encargado de enseñar a su sucesor._

* * *

_**Respuestas de los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. LOL ¿Se notó mucho que me gusta Agatha Christie XD? ¡Wiiii! Me alegro que te haya gustado, yo más bien me puse nerviosa pensando que nada tenía coherencia T-T Hummm… Mi fic adictivo *3* Tengo que ponerle advertencia XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Niña? Sí, ¿Prodigio?… Algo así, yo le llamo experiencia tomando en cuenta el capítulo de hoy ^^ puesto que Dégel de Acuario era considerado el caballero más inteligente del santuario en esa época (Fuente de Saint Seiya Wiki XD) Y otra cosa que me guardo, claro (Pero de lo que di una indirecta muy directa y clara U.U) ¬u¬ Sip, tenías razón U.U Me alegro de que te haya gustado la música *3*. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mil Rosas:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. A mí no me gusta Sailor Moon XD llegué a verla junto con: Shaman King, Inuyasha, Pokemon e, igual que tú dijiste, Caballeros del Zodiaco y Dragon Ball… Pero de estos dos últimos, Caballeros del Zodiaco se convirtió en mi principal y predilecto, lo amooooo *3* XD Aunque ahorita ando con otro llamado __**Shingeki no Kyojin **__*3* (GORE! XD). Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¡Cliffhanger! (Amo los Cliffhanger :D) XD *3* La pequeña charla padre-hija que tuvieron Milori y Dégel, no se aclarará…...…... Pero en este fic XD_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_

**PD1:**_ No, Milori no es Acuario, sino yo sería feliz XD Por si acaso quieren saber…_

_**Milori: **__Aries (21 de Marzo)._

_**Clarion:**__ Virgo (25 de Septiembre)._

_**Redleaf:**__ Virgo (26 de Septiembre)._

_**Snowflake:**__ Géminis (14 de Junio)._

_**Sunflower:**__ Acuario (6 de Febrero) (__**N/A**__: Dulce, dulce ironía de la vida XD)._

_**Hyacinth:**__ Escorpio (26 de Octubre)._

_**PD2: **__Sí, tengo guardadas las fechas de nacimiento de cada personaje __**XD**__ Pero al único que se lo cambié (Y que en este fic no saldrá pero sí será mencionado de manera indirecta __**XD**__) fue a Terence__Hmp… Mi subconsciente me obligó__** U-_-**_


	13. El Camino que Escogieron las Estrellas

**Disclaimer: **_**Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_ Perdonen por tardarme, estuve en mi drama de que empiezo clases pronto T-T y cuando regrese *suspiro* esta vez, tengan por seguro y no me maten, que tendré abandonado fanfiction al menos hasta diciembre, si me encuentran de repente será por milagro T-T_

_Como sea, volveré a un viejo hábito por esta vez XD:_

**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic**

* * *

**Prólogo del Capítulo**

_-Suerte –_

_-Sí… Me irá bien, ¿No…? –_

_-Ya lo creo, ni siquiera la dudo, hija –_

_Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, Dégel soltó un suspiro, su aliento materializándose por el frío, y cubrió parte de su rostro con la bufanda. El frío no era natural, o al menos __**ese**__ frío no lo era, pero por ahora solo algo le preocupaba. No, se corregía mentalmente. Solo una duda le asaltaba a la mente en ese momento-Papá… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –_

_-Claro-Le sonrió Milori._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes…?-Al ver a su padre dándole una mirada confundida, soltó un suspiro ocultando las manos tras su espalda, jugando nerviosamente con ellas en lo que desviaba la mirada, sus mejillas rosas-Me refiero a… ¿Cómo sabes… El cómo se siente aquello…? –_

_-Dégel, sé un poco más específica –_

_-¿… C-có-mo sabes…? ¿… El cómo se siente… Estar…?-Suspiró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no sabía si deseaba decírselo, odiaba eso, el puro hecho de recordar o abordar __**ese**__ tema, le dolía y no hacía más que ponerla incómoda-¿… Estar…? ¡¿… Atrapado en la oscuridad?! –_

_Milori dio un respingo sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de su hija, o al menos no tan pronto, simplemente pudo desviar la mirada soltando un suspiro-Yo…-Soltó una risa amarga recordando lo sucedido hace ocho años en el santuario-Solo… Digamos que… Yo tampoco tuve una infancia fácil o feliz, así que… Ah…-Volvió a suspirar-Ya no es nada –_

_-Ya veo –_

_-Por cierto, Dégel, ¿Ahora puedo hacerte yo una pregunta? –_

_-Lánzala, me siento como en navidad: muy feliz –_

_-Muy bien, aquí va-Soltó un nuevo suspiro riendo-¿Cómo averiguaste lo de Arc y Soliste? –_

_-De la misma forma en que sé, no, en que puedo averiguar algo escondido o cualquier secreto de cualquier persona, excepto de ti-Milori le miró fijamente un momento, casi escéptico y nervioso, y sonrió, la forma en que empezaba a hablar su hija le dejó completamente callado-No no no, no me mires así, todo el mundo lo hace cuando hablo de esta forma-Dégel solo pudo soltar una risa al ver, hasta cierto punto, el rostro estupefacto de su padre-Es un don natural, respondiendo a las que seguramente son todas tus preguntas, y pudiera continuar hasta la noche o más. De hecho. Si fuese humana, quisiera ser detective como Sherlock Holmes o Hércules Poirot, aún a pesar de mi odio por cosas violentas-Empezó a volar lejos de allí con rapidez, pero se dio la vuelta nuevamente y añadió:-Ah… Lo olvidaba: No quiero un hermano, lo siento –_

_Milori se sonrojó violentamente soltando un gruñido-Me lleva Hades, eres buena –_

_-Lo sé, y así me quieren –_

_-¿Cómo es que tengo la sensación de que debo saber algo más? –_

_-Muy bien, pero tú lo pediste-Tomó aire para luego soltarlo-Seré sincera: Lo sé más que todo por las estrellas, al menos en este caso pienso que me hablan, aún y cuando no sea de noche, eso solo te dice que me preparaba para esta charla aún en la noche después de que te fueras-Finalizó con una sonrisa y, dicho esto, continuó con su camino._

_-¡JODER QUE ERES BUENA! –_

No sabía por qué, justo en ese momento específico, se le venía a la cabeza esa plática que tuvo con su padre antes de cruzar al lado cálido, quizá le ayudaba a desviarse del tema de los pares de ojos que le veían en ese momento, solo por algo: su dichoso talento-_"Solo quiero saber quién fue el dichoso chismoso que lo dijo"_Muy bien, acabemos con el martirio de una vez –

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**El Camino que Escogieron las Estrellas,**

**Dos Romances en Mismas Condiciones**

* * *

-De la risa has nacido… –

-Y otra cosa también-Le susurró Redleaf maliciosamente a Hyacinth, el cual rió en voz baja, ambos recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Sunflower, de haber estado Snowflake con ellos, la mirada de la ministra del invierno les hubiese congelado del miedo.

-… La alegría te ha vestido, la felicidad al fin te ha tra… –

-Mamá-Le interrumpió la más joven con los brazos tras la espalda-Odio interrumpir, y más de esta forma, pero… ¿No podemos dejar las formalidades para otro momento y acabar con esto y ya? Ocho años, me fastidia, ¿Ves? Ocho años, me confundes –

-Dégel-Advirtió la mujer.

Dégel resopló sintiendo vergüenza por un minuto-Muy bien, acabemos con esto y ya _"No podría ser más vergonzoso"_-Pensó al ver a cada hada colocando lo que serían los talentos en las setas de su respectivo lugar, sonrió levemente sintiéndose apenada al ver a Silvermist, Rossetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Vidia y a Tinkerbell-Muy bien-Soltó en un susurro para luego suspirar acercándose al primero que tenía en frente, una nota musical-_"Sería bueno declarar finalmente que no soy un hada de escenario, como pensaban todos…"_-Alzó la mirada viendo a Lyria junto a otros y sonrió de manera amarga, sintiéndose triste y algo molesta a la vez, impotente, Soliste no estaba con ellos. Él le había enseñado a tocar el violín, y luego de lo que ocurrió, saber que fue su culpa, no sabía si le ayudaba saber que, si quizá era un hada de escenario – cosa que era poco probable -, no podría darles la cara. Pero ella sabía lo que pasaría. Tocó la nota y esta dejó de brillar sonando desafinada, se encogió de hombros-Oh bueno –

-Yo sabía-Le susurró Mephisto a Lygian.

-¿Crees que sea…?-Preguntó su hermana señalando el copo de nieve, para luego ser interrumpida por el sparrowman, su hermano menor le miró fríamente de soslayo.

-Depende, veamos –

Siguió al siguiente, una flor, inmediatamente su rostro dejó mostrar una expresión cargada de timidez, un color rosa perlado tiñendo sus mejillas, más aún al alzar la vista y ver a Spear y a Alessia, ambos le sonreían emocionados; pero ella ya sabía cómo terminaba eso, solo quería jugar un rato a frío y caliente con los talentos. Acercó una mano a la flor y, además de caer, se marchitó de inmediato-Lo siento-Susurró de manera poco audible.

-No importa-Le respondió el sparrowman tristemente.

Pasó a la gota de agua, esta explotó en cuanto la niña la tocó, le dio un encogimiento de hombros a Silvermist quien asintió. Continuó y alzó la vista viendo a Vidia quien solo enarcó una ceja, Dégel la imitó y tocó el pequeño tornado, este se volvió negro para luego dispersarse, para su molestia; no esperaba ser un hada de vuelo veloz, pero hasta cierto punto iba con ella. Notó cómo Vidia se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el seño, al parecer estaba molesta, rió nerviosamente acercándose al siguiente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego ver a Tinkerbell, ella le sonrió, pero Dégel conocía **esa** clase de sonrisas – después de todo, podía definir a la parfección los secretos que todos guardaban, un don natural, como dijo –, falsa, ¿Por qué? Frunció el seño tocando el martillo, este cayó al suelo con un ruido seco rompiéndose cual frágil cristal. Fue al siguiente, una hoja, la tocó y esta se quemó de alguna forma. Asustada, miró a su madre quien igualmente le dirigió la mirada preocupada, esas reacciones de los talentos, ¿Tendrían que ver con lo que pasó hace ocho años en el santuario? Era lo que pensaba la reina. Clarion tragó en seco componiendo una sonrisa-Adelante-Susurró sin que se escuchara, pero Dégel lo entendió y asintió.

-Sí… Claro…-Susurró en silencio para luego seguir. Una luz, alzó la mirada viendo a Iridessa, ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No debía estar acompañando en Palestra a Periwinkle para ayudar con las clases? Si bien el hada de luz no era amazona, igual que Periwinkle, ambas querían ayudar en Palestra de alguna manera. Se encogió de hombros de inmediato; cosas de ellas puesto que no le veía sentido alguno. Tocó la luz y esta de apagó. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y siguió, un huevo, no pudo evitar sentir una gota corriendo tras su cabeza, un huevo, no necesitaba saber cuál era; soltó una risita sonrojándose levemente al ver a Fawn y Buck, cada uno alzándole un pulgar, pero nuevamente, ella ya sabía la respuesta; negando con la cabeza – aún con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –, tocó el huevo, este se quebró un poco, solo un poco oscureciéndose levemente. Miedo. Esa era la sensación que le invadía en ese momento-Me lleva Hades-Susurró encogiéndose en sí misma, ocultando parte de su rostro con la bufanda, sí, tenía miedo, por ello mejor acabar rápido. Se acercó a otro, al lado de la inicial flor, un copo de nieve; se detuvo de golpe, ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Quizá se equivocaba? ¿Era **muy** posible que en realidad ese haya sido su talento todo este tiempo? Tomó aire soltándolo lentamente y alzó la vista, Gliss y Spike la miraban, la primera sonriéndole ampliamente, la segunda encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa; volvió a esconder parte de su rostro con su bufanda. No le quedaba de otra más que intentar, lo tocó y…-¿Eh…?-Volvió a tocarlo una, otra, y otra, y una y otra vez, pero pasó lo mismo-No… No hace… Absolutamente nada…-Susurró enarcando una ceja, miró a su madre quien se veía igual de confundida, le dirigió la vista a su primo y este simplemente negó con la cabeza alzando los hombros. Ella se encogió de hombros pasando al siguiente, dejando al copo de nieve.

-¿Qué crees que pasó?-Le preguntó Lygian en un susurro a su hermano menor-Eso no es normal, ni siquiera contigo pasó –

-No lo sé, quizá… Quizá Dégel no tiene talento de invierno…-Respondió seriamente el sparrowman más pequeño-_"Aunque creo que ya tengo mi respuesta a esta incógnita"_ –

Dégel se encogió de hombros continuando. Así siguió uno a uno hasta que solo le quedaron tres-Interesante…-Susurró entre su bufanda, solo tres: Hada del polvillo, hada aventurera, o hada vigilante. Sonrió. Como se esperaba, solo quedarían esos tres. Se acercó a la pequeña copa o cuenco con polvillo y alzó la mirada, hada Gary y otros, pero nada de Terence ni… **Él**. Suspiró. Ese chico era un imbécil, y no le agradaba a nadie por meterse tanto en problemas, ni siquiera a ella – o eso fingía aparentar –, pero eso no quería decir que no se preguntaba en todo momento: ¿En dónde Hades estaba ese **maldito sparrowman del polvillo**?

Suspiró, el polvillo cayó al suelo y regresó a donde debería estar desde un inicio mientras su mirada azulada se ensombrecía. Solo quedaban dos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al dirigirle una mirada al sparrowman que se encontraba en ese momento con las hadas aventureras, Micenas, el sparrowman le dirigió una mirada dura y penetrante con sus ojos rasgados, dichoso capricornio que le tocó por maestro, sonrió ampliamente, pero esta se borró de inmediato de su rostro. No, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que **quería** escoger, sino por lo que **tenía**, y más que todo, **sabía**, que escogería. Suspiró tomando su decisión y, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se acercó a uno de los dos talentos y este brilló intensamente, algo así como un telescopio, o hasta cierto punto como binoculares. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, era cierto a fin de cuentas.

**(FB)**

_-Micenas, ¿Tú has estado aquí durante hace varios años? Me refiero a aquí, en Pixie Hollow –_

_-Sí, casi el mismo tiempo que tu padre, pero un poco menos-Continuaron en silencio, el mayor terminando de vendarle la muñeca izquierda e iniciando con la derecha-¿Para qué esa pregunta? –_

_-Bueno, ya sabes… ¿Hay un talento que esté relacionado con las estrellas, al menos hasta cierto punto? –_

_El caballero le dirigió la vista seriamente-¿Para qué lo preguntas? –_

_-Me conoces, Micenas-Respondió sencillamente-Sabes que me la paso viendo las estrellas, las escucho, las leo, es como si me hablaran –_

_-Ya veo, quieres averiguar cuál es tu talento –_

_-Exacto –_

_El sparrowman sonrió de manera ladeada-Entonces esto te complacerá, sí lo hay, pero te dejaré que lo averigües por ti misma –_

**(Fin FB)**

Dégel sonrió, estaba claro al final, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?-_"Hadas vigilantes, ¿De qué se encargan? Solo podría dividirlos en dos, uno: Oidores. Y dos…"_-Le dirigió una vista a Micenas quien, interpretando los pensamientos de su protegida y alumna, asintió para luego marcharse de allí volando-_"… Contadores de estrellas"_ –

**Mientras…**

**Bosque del Invierno**

-_**"¿Por qué le mientes a tu pareja y a tu propia hija? ¿Acaso no confías en ellas?"**__ "¿Es necesario pedirte que te calles y no te metas en mi vida privada?" __**"Está comenzando de nuevo, por ello te pediré un mutuo acuerdo"**_-Detuvo su marcha de golpe quedando estático, de un momento a otro se puso pálido, más de lo usual, tomó aire soltándolo de golpe unos segundos después, de repente sintiendo escalofríos, y eso, con él, era raro-_"¿Qué quieres?" __**"Al igual que mi querido tío quiere a tu hija, yo aún te quiero a ti, el puro hecho de que hayan pasado muchos años, para no decir milenios claro, no quiere decir que haya olvidado nuestro acuerdo" **__"Por tu culpa tuve que matar a Athena, me obligaste a hacerlo, y ahora por ello mi hija fue condenada a tu maldito tío" __**"Te equivocas en ello, mi estimado Milori, aún si yo no te hubiese obligado, según tú, a matar a Athena, tu hija seguiría siendo lo que es: el alma más pura del mundo" **__"Al grano que tengo prisa, ¿Qué quieres?"_-No pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza, la cabeza gacha con una mirada sombría en los ojos-_**"Creo que lo sabes, y te lo pido ahora para que no haya lágrimas luego"**_ ¿Qué quieres decir?-Susurró de manera poco audible-_**"¿Enserio deseas saberlo Milori?"**_ –

_**»**__**"Es algo sencillo, ya te lo mencioné después de todo, deseo un **__**mutuo acuerdo**__** solo entre tú y yo. Tu hija y mi tío, el lado bueno y el malo, que yo siga viviendo en ti no quiere decir que deje de ser el sanguinario que tú conoces, hace ocho años, cuando nació tu hija, me sacaste de nuevo, tus ojos eran rojos cual sangre. No me digas que no deseabas aquello: matar a Pandora y a Radamanthys, destrozarles más y más y más… ¡Y CADA VEZ MÁS HASTA QUE YA NO QUEDARA NADA DE AMBOS, HASTA TERMINAR-!"**_

Cerró los ojos apretando los párpados con fuerza-_"¡BASTA!"_-No supo en qué momento empezó a temblar con la respiración agitada, sí, sabía de lo que hablaba, le era difícil no disimularlo, era molesto, pero de una forma u otra se acostumbró a su presencia, casi como compañeros, él siempre estando como su sombra, vigilando, acechando, y aunque algunas veces le ponía los pelos de puntas, otras veces – de una forma u de otra – le hacía extrañamente feliz, casi cómodo, protegido, con alguien cuidándole las espaldas. Como compañeros. Pero si le pedía eso…-_"No puedo aceptarlo, lo siento"__** "Ella lo hará, ya lo verás"**_ –

-¿Lord Milori? ¿Qué hace aquí? –

-Vine a…-Tosió un momento, su voz sonaba ahogada, y no lo iba a admitir, pero tenía miedo, después de lo que escuchó de esa persona, no podía sentirse tranquilo-A preguntarte si tienes la lista de lo que te pedí –

-Sí. De las ochenta y ocho constelaciones, las armaduras con sus rangos, solo hay tres relacionados con los felinos: Leo, que le corresponde al caballero dorado guardián del templo de dicha constelación del zodiaco, por lo tanto es una armadura de oro; Lince ó Lynx, es una armadura de bronce; y por último León menor, ó Lionet, es una armadura de bronce. Como vez, solo hay tres, ¿Pero por qué me lo pediste? Si te puedo preguntar, claro -

-Por nada-Habló casi de manera ausente llevando ambas manos a su rostro, ocultándolo en el proceso.

-¿Pasa algo? –

-No, todo está perfectamente bien –

-¿Seguro? –

-Estupendamente –

-Escucha, algo anda mal y lo averiguaré, sabes que no me cuesta nada-Ambos se dirigieron una mirada fría-¿Quedó claro? –

-Transparente-Respondió apretando los puños, conteniendo la furia para no cometer un error del que luego se arrepentiría-Tengo que irme –

-No, no tienes-Se dejó escuchar la voz de un sparrowman-Tenemos –

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la dirección de donde escucharon la voz, a Milori se le hacía conocida, por ello no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa soltando una risa corta, pensó que estarían en el árbol del polvillo, pero seguramente ya habría terminado todo, a lo que soltó un gruñido desviando la vista, ya se arrepentía de no haber ido. Pero como sea, se arrepentiría después, ahora solo debía tratar con ambos sparrowman y, a la vez, caballeros dorados que se aparecían. Uno de ellos portando con orgullo una caja de Pandora dorada en su espalda, el dibujo de una cabra adornándola. El otro portando una igual, la gran diferencia siendo que la del otro tenía grabado la silueta de una mujer con cabello corto. Reconocía las armaduras, Capricornio y Virgo respectivamente. Sonrió de medio lado y soltó una risa-Más te vale confirmarme que eres el guardián del onceavo templo después de seguir portando a Andrómeda hace ocho años –

-¡JA! Yo no soy Acuario, lo siento por ello, pero…-Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una piedra dorada, demasiado fácil de reconocer para los otros tres sparrowman: una clothstone de una de las armaduras de oro-Si quieres saber, aquí está, sobretodo luego de aquello –

-Traidores en el templo del carnero, los gemelos, el cangrejo, y Libra sin estar presente nunca; no sé qué me pone peor-Habló Miscenas ajustándose la caja de Pandora de Capricornio a su espalda-Que soy el siguiente después de un traidor, o que ese traidor haya sido el caballero de capricornio, el más cercano a Athena –

-No sé si estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú, pero el puro hecho de que esos traidores, incluyendo al anterior guardián de mi signo, hayan ayudado a Pandora y Radamanthys a subir hasta el templo del onceavo signo para buscar a mi hija, no hace más que aumentar mi odio hacia los espectros-Dijo Milori sujetando con fuerza la clothstone.

-Tsk… Fleurs de Escorpio, Hamal de Aries _**(1)**_, Nashira de Capricornio_** (2)**_, Alcíone de Tauro_** (3)**_, además de los traidores, y mi antecesor Caín de Virgo; todos ellos muertos, y tu hermano de armas Sagitario junto con Krest de Acuario están desaparecidos, nadie los ha visto. No sé qué es peor…-Soltó un suspiro Redleaf dejando su caja de pandora en el suelo y recargándose en ella, Dewey le miró casi con molestia, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el capricornio y el ariano-¿Que se acerque la guerra santa contra Hades, y no sé cómo? ¿Ó que Athena aún no esté de vuelta? –

-_**"Pienso yo que entonces, para no empeorar las cosas, no deberías contarles que te encontraste con el onceavo guardián"**__ "¿Alguien te llamó? Porque estoy seguro que no fui yo"__** "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vaya vaya, el carnero está molesto"**_-El silencio reinó entre ambos, pero los tres caballeros se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron-¿En verdad están pensando lo mismo que yo? –

-¿Para qué crees que tenemos nuestras cajas de pandora aquí en este momento?-Le confirmó el de Virgo con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-Dégel me va a odiar por no estar allá y menos cuando regrese a casa –

-¡Nah! Snowflake y Clarion estarán con ella, ¿Qué puede salir mal? –

Micenas miró al ministro enarcando una ceja, su mirada denotando el escepticismo que sentía ante las palabras de Virgo, su voz mostrando sarcasmo-Olvidas que es mi alumna, ¿Cierto? –

El silencio reinó entre los cuatro sparrowman, por un minuto la sonrisa de Redleaf desapareció de sus labios dejando mostrar una mueca y un bufido-¿En qué momento decidimos que tú entrenarías a Dégel? –

-¿En qué momento decidieron que Tú entrenarías a Alessia?-Contraatacó el capricornio cruzándose de brazos.

-Touché-Milori soltó una risa-No te burles, solo vamos allá-Redleaf haló la cadena de la caja revelando la armadura de Virgo-_**¡Virgo Cloth!**_ –

-¿Así están las cosas? Bien-Miscenas imitó a Redleaf halando la cadena y revelando la armadura de Capricornio-_**¡Capricornio Cloth!**_ –

Milori vio cómo ambas armaduras vistieron a sus respectivos dueños al estos elevar su cosmos y las cloth reconociéndoles de inmediato, soltando un gruñido, desvió la mirada volviendo a sujetar la clothstone de oro con fuerza-Ammm… Milori, ¿Y tu Cloth? –

Como respuesta recibió una mirada fría y asesinar de parte del ariano-¿Nos vamos o qué? No hay tiempo que perder _**"¿Más mentiras?"**_ –

_**»"Un mutuo acuerdo, lo vas a necesitar, solo eso deseo, nada va a cam-"**_

Al ver cómo se adelantaban sus compañeros, y Dewey se marchaba dándole una mirada de reprimenda, dejando al señor del invierno con los ojos en blanco, perturbado. Soltando un nuevo gruñido y dirigiendo la vista hacia la clothstone, murmuró:-Nunca –

_**»"Te lo advertí, cuando mueras o yo tome el control de tu cuerpo asesinando a tus compañeros, o peor, a tu hija y tu amada, es que te vas a arrepentir."**_

-¡Suficiente!-Murmuró entre dientes ocultando su rostro tras ambas manos-_"Al único dios que me veré atado será a mi diosa Athena, aún incumpliendo la norma del celibato__** (4)**__"_ –

_**»"Te arrepentirás de lo que pase."**_

-Mejor tarde que temprano, imbécil-Rió entre dientes acercándose a Arkhimed y dándole su capa, una pequeña nota dentro de ella, y le dio un asentimiento, la lechuza se marchó de allí, mientras el sparrowman inmediatamente empezó a correr hacia la dirección en donde sentía el cosmos de sus dos compañeros, teniendo la intención de alcanzarles el paso a los dos caballeros dorados.

**Mientras**

**Árbol del Polvillo**

-¡¿Hada vigilante?! ¡Debes estar bro-me-ando! _**(**_**N/A:**_ Solo para aclarar, porque soy perfeccionista, sé que así no se separa _**bromeando**_, pero quise hacerlo así__**)**_ –

Dégel soltó una risita y miró a su amigo Spear, el sparrowman trataba de desviar la mirada de los ojos azules de su mejor amiga, intentando no sentirse triste por lo que le diría en cuanto sus demás amigos se fueran; y eso Mephisto lo notó, más que todo porque lo sabía, no por nada también era un aprendiz de ministro, era cosa suya conocer a sus compañeros – o contrapartes, como les llamaba –. Alessia volvió a tomar a Dégel por los hombros y la zarandeó, como intentando que despertara, viéndole a los ojos-A-Ale-ssia… Jajaja… Por favor, bas-ta… –

Las miradas azulada y verdosa de las amigas se encontraron, Alessia sintió algo extraño, un escalofrío, pero no le dio importancia, en ese momento nada le importaba más que la chica frente a ella-¡NO! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga Dégel! ¡¿Y me dices que no te da miedo?! –

-¡Estoy de acuerdo señorita Dégel!-Habló Iridessa acercándose a ella-¡¿Y si algo sale mal?! ¡¿O si aparece un halcón?! ¡¿Un monstruo?! ¡O algo peor! ¡Quizá u-! –

-¡IRIDESSA CÁLMATE! –

La peliblanca compuso una sonrisa y soltó una pequeña risa, entre de gracia y nerviosa, cómo agradecía mentalmente que ya las demás hadas se hayan ido y solo quedaran ella y sus amigos – incluyendo a sus dos primos –, Tinkerbell y sus amigas, y finalmente su madre hablando con Hyacinth y Sunflower, no supo en qué momento Redleaf se marchó, simplemente que lo hizo. Bajó la vista levemente tomando las manos de Alessia y las alejó de sus hombros-Iridissa…-Empezó con voz suave, los demás le miraron, inclusive Clarion y los dos ministros-Los monstruos existen en donde menos te lo esperas, más que eso, toda persona guarda algo dentro suyo, por muy mínimo e inofensivo que sea, pero que no quiere que nadie se entere…-Por un minuto, las caras de Arc y Lygian le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Dégel…-Murmuró su amiga para luego bajar la vista levemente, jamás había esperado que ella hablara de esa forma.

-… Por el contrario, también hay quienes guardan un secreto más oscuro dentro suyo, inclusive si no lo saben o no lo entienden, y que tienen miedo de sacar a la luz, de contarlo, y que, por lo tanto, no sea bien visto ante otros…-Su sonrisa se tornó un poco más amplia, sincera y cálida. En ese momento, no solo pensó en ella, sino en su padre, en su propio amigo Spear, en el hermano mayor de Alessia llamado Zane, y en **él**. Volvió a alzar la vista viéndoles-… Pero es lo que es, ¿No…?-Murmuró más para sí misma, pero aún así le escucharon-… Los monstruos ya existen en este mundo, por ello no tengo razones para temerles, porque hasta cierto punto, hasta yo soy uno de ellos –

El silencio que se formó en ese momento convirtió el ambiente de manera tan tensa que casi se podría cortar a la mitad, Alessia sintió las palabras de Dégel calándole hondo, sabía cómo era su amiga, la conocía a la perfección, pero no sabía que podía hablar de esa forma. Intentó desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Sintió una mano fría – demasiado helada para su gusto – tomándole del mentón y obligándola a alzar la mirada, encontrándose con la misma vista azulada que siempre había visto como cálida y amiga, ahora diferente, no solo opaca y de un azul diferente – de un azul profundo a celeste –, sino que de las comisuras de esa mirada diferente bajaban lágrimas de sangre-D-Dégel…-Solo pudo atinar a pronunciar la niña.

-¿No es así, mi querida Alessia? –

-Dégel… No… Por favor no juegues… –

-No juego, mi querida amiga-La peliblanca sonrió inocentemente rodeando a la niña con sus brazos, esta última quedándose paralizada al instante-Gracias por ser mi amiga, pero… No **mí** amiga sino de tu querida Dégel –

-Tú no eres Dégel, ¿Cierto…?-¿En dónde estaba? Todo el espacio era oscuro, cuando se dio cuenta no había nadie, solo estaban su supuesta mejor amiga y ella misma. Pero esa – quién-quiera-que-sea – no era Dégel, no podía serlo. Conocía a su mejor amiga, y nunca actuaba así-¿Quién eres? –

_-Yo… –_

_**Alessia…**_

_Una voz le llamaba a lo lejos._

_-… ¿Quién soy yo…? –_

… _**Alessia…**_

_Le siguió llamando alguien, una voz conocida._

_-… Pues, en verdad soy… –_

_**¡… Alessia…!**_

-¡¿E-EH?!-Dio un sobresalto despertando de inmediato.

Parpadeando confundida, se dio cuenta de que en realidad seguía con las manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga, viéndole a los ojos, esta última viéndole preocupada. Una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro, ¿Todo fue un juego de su mente?-Alessia… ¿Estás bien? Estás… Estás pálida, amiga… –

¿Pálida? Sentía frío, un frío desconocido, y no el frío inicial que su mejor amiga siempre desprendía de manera natural, este era diferente-Yo…-Alejó lentamente y temblando las manos de los hombros de la chica frente a ella-Es-estoy bien… No te preocupes Dégel… –

Sintió nuevamente los brazos de su amiga rodeándole, no pudo evitar tensarse bajo su frío tacto-Gracias Alessia –

-¿P-por qué… Dé-gel…? –

-Pues…-Le empezó a susurrar al oído-_**Por ser mi amiga**_ –

-Dégel, antes… Antes de que vayas con los vigilantes…-Interrumpió Spear el momento-Tenemos que hablar –

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomó a su amiga del brazo y la alejó de allí, Alessia miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con que únicamente habían estado ella y Dégel hablando mientras la madre de su amiga hablaba con los ministros. Mientras que lejos de allí, Spear intentaba evitar que su mejor amiga llorara, o al menos que siguiera haciéndolo. La noticia le cayó mal, demasiado-No es justo… –

-L-lo sé y… Yo… Lo siento Dégel, pero, debo irme… Es… Es mi… –

-Deber-Le interrumpió secándose las lágrimas-Lo sé… Por ello… Yo…-No pudo continuar, porque ahí, bajo la sombra que les brindaba la copa del árbol del polvillo, y a la vez el brillo que el mismo polvillo les proporcionaba, no solo sellaron una promesa la promesa de volver a verse, sino aquella de que la peliblanca era solo de él, y que él era solo de ella. Aquel rose fue suficiente, casi de manera lenta y tortuosa terminaron de separar sus rostros, un beso torpe y tímido, el primero que tantas beses quisieron darse, no solo por inocencia – sin saber cómo era ni cómo se sentía –, sino por aquellos sentimientos que confirmaron en ese momento, en ese lugar: ambos se querían, y no como amigos, sino como algo más. Se abrazaron con fuerza, sin desear separarse, pero así eran las cosas, y así debían ser, no por nada debía ir a entregar la primavera con su padre y otras hadas. Pero antes de marcharse de allí volando, antes de dirigirle una última mirada, después de haber sellado con la amazona a la cual quitó la máscara su promesa de volver a verse, con ese rose de sus rostros, sello en un lugar invisible su promesa, de que le pertenecían al otro, ambas promesas escondidas en un lugar y sabían que nadie vería. Sonrió el sparrowman. No, no era **ESE** lugar. Agradeció mentalmente que la ojiazul usara camizas que no mostraran su espalda, no quería que nadie viera el veneno del escorpión marcando su espalda. Mientras que Dégel agradecía internamente, viéndolo alejarse, que su amigo usara vendas en los brazos, no le agradaría que nadie viera las marcas de propiedad que dejó la amazona en ellos.

-Hasta… Pronto…-Susurraba sintiendo el ardor en su espalda-… Spear… –

Nadie sabría de que esa se volvió la promesa de ambos de volver a verse, nadie sabría que la constelación del escorpión quedó grabada en su espalda, y nadie sabría que la constelación de Acuario quedó marcada en los brazos del futuro ministro.

**Mientras…**

Palacio de Hielo

-¿Milori?-Llamó Clarion. Resopló molesta, ¿En dónde se encontraba? Un ululuo conocido interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró a la lechuza y se encontró nada más a Arkhimed, Milori no estaba con él-¿Y Milori? –

La lechuza le entregó la capa del señor del invierno, inmediatamente notó la nota, tomándola la leyó-_"__**T**__res sparrowman se fueron de Pixi__**e**__ Hollow un tiempo, lo lamento, Redle__**a**__f, __**M**__icenas y yo tuvimos que ir a seguirles, es alg__**o**__ importante. Espero que me perdones, querida Ree. De: Milori Winter. PD: Espero que entiendas el mensaje oculto de la carta."_ Milori…-Sabí cuando el sparrowman le mentía, y al alzar la mirada encontrándose con los ojos amarillos de la lechuza, lo confirmó-Entiendo…-Arkhimed ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, Clarion soltó una risita-Espero haberte entendido bien Arkhi. Vigila a Dégel, por favor, está con los vigilantes –

La lechuza asintió y se fue volando, Clarion se llevó la carta al pecho sonriendo ampliamente, recordando la última frase luego de releer la carta-_"Yo también te amo, Milori"_ –

No solo el hasta pronto de los niños se hizo presente aquél día bajo el árbol del polvillo, sino el de los dos amantes que tuvieron que ser separados hacía tanto tiempo cuando Pixie Hollow aún era joven, ambas parejas compartiendo las razones de sus despedidas. Deber. Esa palabra no solo sonaba vacía algunas veces para los cuatro, sino también importante.

Porque lo querían o no, el deber a veces – por más que lo quisieran o no – era primordial en ellos.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿No sé qué es más difícil? Tener que decir adiós, o tener que decir hola sabiendo que habrá una despedida**_

– _**Q.C**_

* * *

_Aclaraciones_

_**(1) **__Hamal de Aries: __**Hamal **__ó__** Hamel**__ es una estrella de la constelación de Aries._

_**(2) **__Nashira de Capricornio: __**Nashira**__ es una estrella de la constelación de Capricornio._

_**(3) **__Alcíone de Tauro:__** Alcíone**__ es una estrella de la constelación de Tauro, ¿Por qué no __**Aldebarán**__? porque me lo estoy guardando XD_

_**(4) **__En uno de mis tantos viajes al __**Saint Seiya Wiki**__, me metí en __**Shiryu de Dragón**__, para ver la página del pequeño __**Shoryu**__ (KYAAA! Qué monada *3* XD), en las __**"curiosidades"**__ del santo, encontré que: _**"****Shiryū es el único santo conocido que ha roto el ****supuesto**** celibato que existe entre los santos de Atenea." **_Entonces decidí ponerlo aún y cuando diga _**supuesto**_ U.U_

_**(5) **_**Celibato:**_ Dícese del estado en el que una persona no está casada o tiene una pareja sexual._

_**(6) **__Por si acaso no se entendió, o se malpensó, Dégel tiene la constelación del escorpión (No solo simulando las estrellas sino la silueta del escorpión) marcada en su espalda (cortesía de Spear). Mientras que Spear tiene a acuario (También simulando las estrellas y a la figura con el cántaro) en sus brazos (Cortesía de los dientes de Dégel)._

* * *

_**Respuestas a los Comentarios**_

**The animal fairy 1:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, sé que es machista, pero que bueno que yo no inventé esa regla ^^ XD Hummm… Pues sobre lo que piensas que Dégel podría ser, no lo sé *Sonrisa maliciosa* Si es que estamos pensando igual: podría ser que sí, o quizá que no *Risita maliciosa* No lo sé, no puedo dejar de sonreír por eso que dice tu comentario *Grito fangirl*. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanu:**_ Gracias por tu comentario. Jejeje, ya sé ñ|||ñ pero tiene una GRAN explicación *Toma aire* Quecadapersonajetienesurazóndeactuarasícomosonypor ellosecomportanasí *vuelve a tomar aire* Y yo lo digo más adelante cuando me llegue el momento de complicar *Risa maligna con rayos y truenos al fondo* Ups, me pasé XD Y no tienes ni idea de lo oscuro que es ese lado T-T porque ahora no solo le afecta a ella, sino que afectó a Alessia T-T Ooohhhh… ¿Eres piscis? Mi madre igual XD. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Mil Rosas: **_Gracias por tu comentario. Yeeeeep *3* Pero así siempre ha sido Spear, y no con todos, sino con Dégel, porque es a quien conoce más que a nadie XD Sabe todo de ella prácticamente, no me ofende tranquila ^^ Shiiii, me encantó ese Milori con su pequeña niña *3*. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Su talento fue confirmado, pero ahora tres sparrowman se marcharon de Pixie Hollow (¿Quiénes serán ¬u¬? *Nótese el sarcasmo*), ¿Qué les deparará a esos tres? ¿Por qué se habrán ido? Solo adelanto algo: __**La calma antes de la tormenta, y la tormenta luego de la calma**__ O.o_

_Por otro lado, este ha sido el capítulo más romántico, misterioso y dramático, junto con poco humor o con humor negro, al menos eso pienso yo *3* He vuelto (Con el drama XD). El problema/secreto con Dégel solo continúa, y seré sincera, no me aguanto a decirlo ¡AAAAAHHHHHH…! Okey ya me calmo. Y no solo ella lo acarrea, sino que Alessia ha empezado a notar que hay algo malo con su mejor amiga._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please… ^^_

_PD: Con lo que pasó con Dégel y Alessia, por si acaso no se entendió: __**"Algo"**__ hizo creer a Alessia que la plática que tuvo con su __**"fría amiga"**__ fue real, o claro… ¬u¬ *sonrisa maliciosa* ese __**"algo"**__ en verdad pudo pasar solo que no en público ¡MWUAJAJAJAJAJA! Ok, me calmo XD_


End file.
